Outcast
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Now living with Barbara, Roselyn is living a normal life except for the fact she's a plant/human hybrid. But when the Joker pays her a visit in her home and shows her disturbing images, her life suddenly becomes unbearable and she feels like she's putting the ones she loves in danger. Feeling alone, she needs the one person who understand her: Poison Ivy. Sequel to Hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been difficult to learn how to control her plant abilities better and enhance them. All it took was a little practice in her room about an hour after school every day. Barbara hadn't noticed, as far as Roselyn knew, when she took some of the plants from Ivy's greenhouse one Saturday. She allowed the small plants to attach to her- one on each wrist. They were some of the ones that hadn't been destroyed that had her blood coursing through them. Ivy had used Roselyn's blood to see how plants reacted to another human-plant hybrid's blood. Roselyn just happened to be the only other person she knew of and went a little bit too far. However, Roselyn forgave Ivy for this a couple of days afterwards when she found out Ivy had used her blood. Poison Ivy was the person Roselyn considered her mother even though they weren't biologically related. She never had a mother before and Ivy was the first person to treat her like a person. Before Ivy, nobody touched her, hugged her, or told her they loved her; she had never been loved until Poison Ivy came into her life when she was eleven years old.

Just thinking about Ivy, or Pammie as she called her, would still bring tears to her eyes. She hadn't seen her for two years, but the wounds were still fresh. She was constantly carrying around that awful pain in her chest. She quickly learned how to mask the pain and continued on with her life. School was a good escape since Pammie would have made her go there, anyway. It made it easy to forget just for a little while. But once she got out of school, she began to walk home to her apartment. Roselyn's home was with Barbara Gordon now, the commissioner's daughter. As much as she loved Barbara and appreciated everything she had done for her, she still longed to see Pamela Isley who was currently residing in Arkham Asylum. She wanted to show her what she was capable of now with her plant abilities.

As the plants that had attached to her grew, Rosie learned how she could keep them small and hidden, but if she needed them, she could grow them by asking with her mental connection. The only downside was this required the plants to use blood and it would make her a bit lightheaded after being used for too long. As she continued to enhance her powers, her body adapted to it and she could now keep her vines long for up to four hours at a time before she got a headache and the vines cried out they needed more blood.

Roselyn kept her vines a secret from everyone, including her best friend Tim Drake-Wayne, Batman's Robin. She had to be very careful around him because she didn't want him to find out she was toying with Poison Ivy's old experiments and attached said experiments to her own body. The vines made her connection with plants a little bit better and she marveled at this.

Plants didn't judge her for wanting and needing Poison Ivy. Plants wanted her to be reunited with someone who made her feel so special- made them feel so special. Part of her was proud Ivy hadn't broken out of Arkham. The other part of her desperately wanted her to and they'd leave Gotham together and live happily ever after in some forest or something where nobody could ever bother them again.

Roselyn sighed and flipped over her wrists to make sure her vines were concealed. They were. Giving herself a small smile as she looked in the mirror above her white dresser, the thirteen year old decided it was time to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Barbara said too cheery for someone who works until three in the morning most nights. She knew Barbara was exhausted as she didn't care to cover up the dark circles under her eyes. Roselyn grabbed a bowl, cereal, and some milk. She then sat down at the table and ate what everyone called the most important meal of the day. Or at least, she took a few bites. Breakfast wasn't really her thing.

"You could just sleep in, you know," Rosie told her. "I get myself ready for school, anyway."

"We've been over this," Barbara wheeled herself over to the table to sit across from her. "I like to see you in the morning. Is that such a crime?" Roselyn frowned and put her spoon down. She knew what a crime was, and that was keeping her away from Ivy. There was that stupid pain in her chest again. "Not hungry again?"

"Not really," Roselyn said, but forced herself to eat a couple of more bites. She should be grateful she had food to eat when just a few years ago the food that had been provided for her was revolting and probably not even real food. She got up from the table and grabbed the bagged lunch Barbara prepared for her and put it in her backpack. She put her backpack on before slightly leaning down to give Barbara a kiss goodbye.

"Remember, my dad is coming over for dinner tonight," Barbara warned her. Roselyn gave a disgusted look as she hated Commissioner Gordon. She blamed him for enforcing the whole she could never see Ivy again. That, and he seemed to be close to Batman who she really disliked. She remembered when James Gordon first came over for dinner after she had settled into her new home with Barbara. She had asked him if he could persuade people to let her at least visit Ivy. She wasn't asking for him to spring her from Arkham; all she wanted was to be ensured she wouldn't have to grow up without someone who meant the world to her. She remembered how he gently explained to her it couldn't be done and left it at that. She had been furious; it had been a time before she learned how to control her emotions. Emotionally and socially, she had been behind her age group. Perhaps she still was, but she had come a long way.

"Can I just go to Tim's tonight?" she pleaded. She really didn't want to have dinner with him.

"Rosie, he's family," Barbara explained to her for the hundredth time.

"Correction, he's your family. Not mine." Roselyn noticed the hurt look on Barbara's face. "You're my family. You're my mom, Barbara. But in no way is that man my grandpa."

"Just try to get along," Barbara looked up at her. "For me?"

"I'll be good," Roselyn promised. "At least it's a Friday. Just four more weeks left of middle school."

"I can't believe you'll be starting high school in the fall," Barbara smiled. "Now, go to school. You don't have a lot of it left, as you pointed out, so don't be late!"

"I'm going," Rosie laughed. "And go to bed!"

"Yes, mom," Barbara joked.

Roselyn began her walk to school. She had to admit, she did like the location of this home better than Ivy's greenhouse since she didn't need to take buses to school. She was close enough to simply walk and it didn't take an hour to get there. "Rosie!" she heard her name. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was one of her good friends she met at the beginning of eighth grade.

"Hey, Jess," she greeted. She waited for her friend to catch up to her. They had become friends quickly, but were complete opposites. Where Roselyn was quiet and more reserved, Jess was bubbly and loud. Rosie found herself being the one with common sense while Jess was more of a free spirit and did whatever she wanted and didn't care about the consequences.

"Did you do the history paper?" Jess asked her quickly.

"Yeah, I finished it a week ago," Roselyn's face fell. "You didn't procrastinate again, did you?"

"I…might have," Jess replied sheepishly. "I just have to write a conclusion before last period."

"Not as bad as last time, I guess," Roselyn laughed.

"Procrastinating is a way of life. Embrace it, Rosie."

"I prefer to get my work done as soon as possible so I don't have to waste my whole study hall writing my paper."

"What are you gonna do during study hall?" Jess asked. "Other homework?"

"Actually yes," Roselyn replied. "I usually don't have to do any homework at home."

"If only I had your work ethic," Jess said. "Then maybe I would have been put in honors classes in high school." The eighth graders had found out about a week ago which classes they would be placed in when they got to high school. Roselyn had landed herself in honors since her teachers found she would put in the work despite her rocky start when she first started middle school.

"Just work hard next year," Roselyn suggested.

"Nah, I'll keep doing what I'm doing. Haven't you heard? C's get degrees!" Roselyn assumed Jess heard that from her older sister who started college this year. She kind of wished Jess would take school more seriously. Perhaps she hadn't had the epiphany yet Roselyn had during seventh grade when she realized if she started doing well now, it would be easier for her when she got older. That, and Pammie valued education. Just that alone began to motivate her.

"Whatever you say," Rosie said as they approached the school. The two split when they entered the school, their lockers in different hallways. Roselyn opened her locker and took a deep breath. She opened up her heart shaped locket around her neck and looked at the picture of her and Pamela. Maybe she should get rid of it, like Tim suggested, since it was painful to look at. But Barbara had given it to her to help her remember and she didn't want to forget. Sometimes, looking at this picture would get her through the day. Others, it would make her upset and those were the days she cried for her in her room.

The day proceeded uneventful until English class. Her English teacher asked her to stay after class so she could speak with her. Roselyn had been nervous the whole class: what had she done wrong? Will it affect her grade? Would Barbara be disappointed in her? Finally, the hour was up and she approached her teacher.

Apparently, her letter had been chosen to be read at a charity ball held by none other than the Wayne Foundation. Their work had been submitted to a board that did not include Bruce Wayne, which she made sure of before she submitted it just because it seemed like a good opportunity. Bruce Wayne just provided the money to hold the event, Tim explained, so she didn't need to worry that hers would be chosen unfairly. She didn't think her work would have been chosen. She didn't think she'd stand a chance. She had been proven wrong.

Roselyn thanked her teacher and held the confirmation letter in her hands. She had to get it signed by Barbara so she could participate. She knew once word got out, everyone would be excited for her and she'd have to do this. She thought about hiding it from Barbara, but when she looked at her phone, she realized Barbara must have received an email as she had already congratulated her and said they'd celebrate tonight. Perfect. A celebration about her most inner thoughts about the whole Pamela Isley situation with James Gordon. That should go well. She should have listened to other people when they said thirteen was an unfortunate and awkward age. She sighed and continued her day at school, which was relatively uneventful.

* * *

The awaited sequel to _Hybrid_ is finally here! Not expecting it to be as popular as the original, but I know the people who wanted this will love it!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Roselyn managed to forget about the dinner she was dreading with the man who was supposed to be her grandfather. When she remembered, she was sitting on her bed and writing in her journal where she wrote down what happened during her day. Although she couldn't see Ivy, it didn't mean she couldn't write down things going on in her life and hope that one day she'd see them. Realistically, Roselyn knew she'd never see them unless she bumped into Harley, but that seemed unlikely since that only happened once where Roselyn was able to make a recording for Harley to give to Ivy.

She decided to stop scribbling down her thoughts, ending with _my "grandfather" is supposed to come over for dinner tonight. This is my life_. Rosie shut her journal and decided to do some yoga. Her therapist recommended yoga to her years ago and she had been doing it ever since. It helped her steady her emotions and clear her head. Also, it mentally prepared her to deal with people she disliked. She took out her purple yoga mat and put on a relaxing playlist to listen to.

About twenty minutes later, Barbara knocked on her door and told her the commissioner arrived. Rosie took a deep breath and turned off her music and decided to leave her mat on the floor. She walked out into the living room area where James Gordon was sitting on a plush dark blue chair which matched the sofa Barbara was seated on. James stood to greet Roselyn, the girl giving him a small smile in return. She sat beside Barbara. She sat quietly, letting the adults talk amongst themselves before Barbara announced she was going to set the table. "I can do it," Roselyn went to get up. It wasn't because she felt bad for Barbara since she couldn't walk, but it would get her away from James.

"You sure?" Barbara cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Barb, let her do it." Obviously, James found the whole situation awkward. He didn't really like being in a room with her alone. Roselyn knew why since she had a tendency to mimic Poison Ivy's death stare. He had dealt with the worst criminals and the fact that Roselyn looked up to Poison Ivy must have been disheartening. Her eyes were also the same shade of green. All she needed was the red hair and then she'd really freak him out. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his discomfort. Roselyn stood and went to go set the table.

Roselyn was out of earshot, so she couldn't hear what they were talking about. However, there was a plant not too far away that could allow her to eavesdrop. She had become good at multitasking while keeping that mental connection with plants. She made her mental connection before moving around the dining area to set the table. Any onlooker wouldn't have suspected a thing.

"She's going to be a lot of trouble," Gordon said to his daughter.

"She's fine," Barbara defended. "She adjusted very well."

"But how long does she stay this way?" Gordon questioned her. "How long will she be this good girl who does her homework and comes home before dark?"

"I feel like you're questioning my parenting," Barbara replied curtly.

"I think you're a terrific parent," Gordon complimented. "She's just…different. You adopted her when she was eleven. She's only been with you for about two years now and she's already in those teen years."

"Your point?"

"Be careful," Gordon said to her calmly. "She isn't just any normal kid. She's…"

"What? Part plant? I get it. She's not one hundred percent _Homo sapien_ , but she's human."

"It's not only that," Gordon sighed. "She's still attached to Poison Ivy even though she hasn't seen her in two years."

"It would be weird if she wasn't," Barbara said. "Dad, as much as you hate all of those…villains, I think Poison Ivy genuinely loved her. She probably still loves her. She let her go to be adopted by someone who could give her a better life. Which is why I stepped in when I overheard everything from you. If it were up to me, I'd let her visit Poison Ivy as much as she wanted." Roselyn felt her eyes tearing up. She knew Barbara treated her well and cared about her, but to hear her say those words meant so much to her. Barbara was pretty awesome. Perhaps this dinner was something to look forward to; maybe the two of them could convince Gordon to let her visit Pammie! Getting her hopes up, Roselyn stopped the mental connection with the plant and announced the table was set.

Everyone sat down for dinner. Roselyn sat across from Barbara while James was at the head of the table. Roselyn wondered what would happen if she sat in his seat. Family dynamics were still strange to her, especially the normal kind. She kind of missed having a mother who wouldn't hesitate to sit where James sat, or have that crazy aunt who used to play with dolls with her, or even her creepy uncle who she couldn't be left alone in a room with. It was an odd little family she used to have, but she liked it and it worked for her. Normal wasn't really her thing, after all.

Roselyn took some of everything: mashed potatoes, steak, and salad. She was known to pick at her food and this annoyed the commissioner. The first few times he saw her eat only a little bit, he probably thought she was adjusting to her new life. He later found out this was just the way she was and he had told her she should feel lucky to have this food and she should eat it. Roselyn retorted with the fact she couldn't eat because Pammie didn't get food this good in Arkham. If Pammie suffered, she said, then I'm going to suffer. It was their first little tiff and Barbara had to eventually separate them before either of them said anything they'd regret. Roselyn didn't think she'd ever say anything she would regret to him.

"So, Rosie has some news to share, don't you?" Barbara said.

"Really? Hope it's good news." Roselyn looked at him with her Poison Ivy look.

"It is," she said smoothly. "My English teacher had all of us enter our writing pieces to this competition. I won, so I get to read mine at a charity event hosted by Bruce Wayne."

"Congratulations," Gordon smiled warmly. "Do we get a preview?"

"You're going to have to wait like everyone else," she laughed.

"I'll be sure to be there," James promised.

"I have a question…" Roselyn started. "Since I'm graduating middle school and I'm reading my paper, do you think I could have a…reward?"

"I don't see why not," Barbara said. "You are getting a graduation gift, but we should go out to dinner for your paper. I think that's definitely something to celebrate, too."

"I don't need a gift or dinner," Roselyn said quickly. "I was wondering if…"

"No," Gordon interrupted.

"Dad, you don't even know what she was going to say," Barbara said.

"I do. I know exactly where she's going with this. Sorry, Roselyn, but the answer is no."

"You can't keep me away from her forever," Roselyn glared at him.

"Rosie…" Barbara said under her breath.

"You won't be able to stop me forever," she added.

"Roselyn, we've been through this. It's not a good idea for the two of you to get together again. She's not fit to raise a child, or a teenager, or anything, really. She's in Arkham for a reason. She's murdered a number of people. She can poison anyone at will. She's dangerous, Roselyn. She's one of the most dangerous people in Gotham." Rosie looked at Barbara with tears in her eyes before fleeing from the room. She flung herself onto her bed and took her pillow, which had been Ivy's and hugged it close to her.

"Rosie?" Barbara said as she wheeled into her room. "Oh, honey." It didn't take her long to get herself onto Roselyn's bed. Still clutching the pillow, she put her head onto Barbara's lap. She learned to accept the comfort she offered. It had been a little difficult at first, but she had to accept that there were other people who cared about her, not just Pammie. "I know it isn't fair. I know you miss her."

"Why can't people see what I see?" Rosie sniffed. Barbara's hand running through her hair helped calm her down.

"It's hard for you to imagine, but Pamela hurt a lot of people. She didn't hurt you, but no one can ignore who she has hurt and manipulated. I think she's getting better now. If she gets better, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to see her. Give it some more time." Roselyn knew Barbara was saying things to make her feel better. Rosie didn't believe her words. She had a feeling the commissioner and Batman were keeping her from seeing the first person who truly cared about her. Rosie decided she'd figure out a way to see Pammie again. She was older now and was more experienced with technology and the internet. Perhaps she could find something. For now, she was going to allow herself to drift off to sleep and appreciate who she did have.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"So why are we at the library on this beautiful Saturday?" Jess questioned Roselyn who was currently looking through books, or more specifically, books about Gotham law. She didn't really understand anything, but she figured she might find something that may benefit her. She grabbed a book and headed to the table they had claimed earlier.

"You didn't have to come," Rosie reminded her, which was true. Jess showed up at the apartment as she normally did on the weekends. Roselyn explained to her what she planned to do, and Jess happily agreed. Now, though, the blonde was full of complaints. Roselyn loved her best friend, but she could be too immature sometimes. Roselyn had to stop herself from laughing at that thought since her therapist was still working with her to get a better handle on her social and emotional skills.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you suffer here alone?" Jess asked her and batted her eyelashes. Roselyn smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew Jess was pretty much ignored at home. Her parents were never around- they were either on vacation, working, or socializing with the upper class. Jess relied on her Nanny who had weekends off now that Jess was old enough to watch herself, or so her parents thought. A full day was hard for a thirteen year old because loneliness would set in.

"Perfect, now start helping me go through these old cases. I don't understand law at all, so these will have to do."

"On it!" Jess saluted, taking a book and going through it. Roselyn did the same. Although Jess had inconsistent grades, she was very smart. Rosie knew Jess was smarter than her, but she didn't have the grades to show it. Gazing at her, she saw Jess seriously reading through the cases and even taking notes in a notebook. Roselyn went back to her case, of a boy who had been adopted by abusive parents. His parents won the case and got to keep him. There was another case where a different boy, about seventeen, had been taken away from his parents because they had neglected to attend to an injury his son got while playing in the park. The sad part was the boy said he hadn't told them about it, leading to a horrible infection where half of his arm needed to be amputated. He knew his parents were poor and didn't want to bother them with the infection he thought would go away. Despite his testimony, he was still taken away.

Gotham was incredibly corrupt.

"Wow," Jess said. "This fifteen year old girl was beaten. It says it was by her parents, but she says she was beaten on her way home from a friend's house. They stuck her in the orphanage and was later put in a foster home. That's really messed up."

"No good outcomes here. Except this one. But the parents were found innocent twenty three years after the fact," Rosie added.

"So, how about after we graduate from high school we move somewhere better? Like Hawaii or something," Jess decided.

"I would have said that's stupid, but after reading this stuff, I think we should go to Europe. I hear Spain's nice."

"I better pay more attention in Spanish class," Jess joked. The two decided they worked enough for the day and left the library. The two decided to aimlessly walk through Gotham and discussed what they were going to do with this research. Rosie had confided in Jess around December, explaining where she came from, Pamela Isley, and being adopted by Barbara Gordon. Jess had listened intently and didn't judge her new friend. Instead, she thought it was really cool and wanted to meet Poison Ivy herself because then she could say she met one of the most dangerous people in Gotham. Or at least, she used to be, and that was good enough for the blonde.

"I got it!" Jess said suddenly, startling Roselyn as they hadn't said a word for about five minutes. "Maybe you can talk to a lawyer!"

"Good idea, but I don't have any money," Roselyn pointed out. Jess frowned and kicked a rock. It his someone in the back of the calf, making the well-dressed man angry. The two girls had to stop themselves from laughing out loud and ran in the other direction.

As she weaved in between other people with Jess, she reflected on her life at the moment. Ever since she started living with Barbara, she didn't have to worry about being taken away from her home. Her home with Barbara was permanent, something Ivy couldn't provide for her. She understood that now. She wasn't asking to live with Pamela, but she just wanted to be able to see her. Perhaps that could strengthen her case as she had no desire to leave the apartment.

Roselyn loved Barbara and couldn't think of living without her. As much as she wanted and needed Pammie, she still needed Barbara and wanted to stay with her. She didn't want to choose between them and she hoped Pamela would understand. She figured she would since she had let her go, wanting Roselyn to live a better life despite the consequences. "Oh yeah," Jess spoke up, bring Roselyn out of her thoughts. "Well, you'll figure something out." Their conversation was cut short when Roselyn heard her name being called. She turned around and saw it was Dick Grayson, Tim's older brother who was an officer in Bludhaven. He was also Barbara's…Roselyn didn't even know what to call him. She'd like to say boyfriend, but that might be pushing it since they sometimes went weeks without seeing each other.

"Hi, Dick!" Roselyn smiled as he approached the teens. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting Bruce for the week. But he's working, so I thought I'd wander the city," he explained. Roselyn liked Dick Grayson. He was a nice guy and she always had fun whenever he was in town. If he was here for the whole week, she knew she'd be in for some fun after school. "Hey, Jess," he greeted the other girl.

"Hi, Dick! Maybe we can finally have some fun since Rosie here decided to spend some time in the library," she joked.

"Oh, and what were you two doing in the library?"

"I needed some real book sources to write a paper. Rosie's always looking out for me and my grades," Jess lied smoothly. That girl could lie so easily, sometimes Roselyn wondered if she lied to her more than once. She doubted it, but whatever came out of the girl's mouth sounded like the truth.

"Since you worked so hard in the library," he gave Roselyn a skeptical look. Apparently, he didn't believe Jess' lie, but decided to let it slide. She always forgot he was probably trained to read people and know when they were lying. He usually let Jess' lies slide since they were innocent, like this one. Dick didn't need to know they were looking up child court cases to see what they could do so Rosie could see Pamela. "How about I take you girls out for some lunch? I'll text Babs and let her know."

"Awesome!" Jess cheered as Roselyn gave him a broad smile. As much as Roselyn wanted to continue bouncing ideas off of Jess, she could go for some food.

* * *

Thanks again everyone, you're all amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

Roselyn and Jess went back to the apartment with Dick. Rosie beamed when Dick congratulated her for being chosen to read her paper at the charity event the Wayne foundation was sponsoring. She was usually pretty quiet about anything she achieved in school. She had a feeling Barbara texted him right after she found out and she kind of wished she hadn't as she had a feeling she was still suffering from her blush. They entered the apartment and were greeted by Barbara who looked, well, tired again. Rosie frowned, wondering why she was so tired all the time lately.

Jess, who felt at home, went into Roselyn's bedroom after thanking Dick for dinner. The blonde had a missed call from her father and had to return it. This left Dick, Barbara, and Rosie in the living room. Roselyn watched as Dick sat beside Barbara on the sofa, putting an arm around her shoulder. Roselyn wondered when they'd get married since they obviously weren't going to break up permanently. She really liked when he was around. She wasn't sure why, but she really liked having a man around the house. It didn't take her long to say this to her therapist during a session. Her therapist had pointed out he was filling the void that was supposed to be filled by her father. It was funny to her because Dick was Tim's older brother. If Dick was filling the void of father, did that make Tim her uncle? The very thought was funny to her and she shared it with Tim.

Roselyn sat beside Barbara on the couch. She hadn't really seen her all day and she found herself missing her more than she felt was normal for most people. She did suffer from some separation anxiety, another list of her issues. She never had it before, but she never really had the chance to form an attachment with someone; not until Pammie.

Roselyn didn't know what she would do if Barbara suddenly wasn't in her life anymore. She didn't think she could handle losing someone just like that all over again. Barbara had become her sense of security. Unlike when she lived with Pamela where she could really only rely on Pam and sometimes Harley if she was staying with them, she now knew she had a whole support system and belonged to a family of many people. If something happened and Barbara couldn't get there, she had Dick. If Dick couldn't get to her, she had Selina. She had the whole Wayne family on her side as well as James Gordon, as much as she disliked him.

Roselyn went to check on Jess and found her passed out in her bed. Roselyn returned to the couch and stretched out at the end, her legs going across Barbara's lap. "How's Jess?" Barbara asked her and patted her legs.

"She fell asleep," Rosie replied with a yawn. "We had a big dinner."

"I heard," Barbara smiled. "Is Jess spending the night?" Her friend usually spent the night every Saturday. If she wasn't roaming around the city or socializing with her other friends, she could be found at the apartment.

"I think so," Rosie said. "Her parents are out of town again."

"I don't understand why they just leave her on her own," Barbara shook her head. "I'll let Selina know she doesn't need to come by tonight." Selina Kyle usually came and stayed most nights with Roselyn while Barbara went to work. Rosie never really asked where Barbara worked, but assumed she was part of the law enforcement, but not like her father. She liked to think Barbara was important enough to be working for the CIA or FBI.

Barbara felt comfortable leaving Roselyn and Jess on their own. Odds were, nothing would happen to them even if it was Gotham. That, and Barbara was smart enough to realize the other Rogues watched out for her. They were discrete about it, but even Joker liked his little joke too much to harm her. Roselyn knew she was safe in Gotham whereas nobody else really was. The worst of the worst were on her side because she had been part of their unstable family at one point. Other Gotham criminals were also afraid of what Poison Ivy would do to them if they harmed Roselyn. If word got out the second hybrid was killed, Ivy would probably break out of Arkham without a second thought and hunt down whoever hurt her.

Roselyn liked to think this herself and had talked it over with Barbara and Dr. Leland who explained the whole complicated mess that was Roselyn's well-being in Gotham. Harley, who still thought of Joan as a good friend, had explained all of this to her, saying how none of them would hurt Roselyn or go after her. It had become an unspoken rule: don't mess with Ivy's children. That included her plants and now Rosie.

"Dick, are you going to stay?" she queried.

"Sorry, Rosie. I promised Bruce I'd stay with him for a few days. He wants to do this whole father/son bonding thing," Dick replied. "I'll stop by again, don't you worry."

"Bring Tim next time," she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he mock saluted.

"I'm going to go in my room," Rosie announced.

"If I don't see you for the rest of the night, have a good night," Barbara said as Roselyn got up off the couch. She leaned down and gave her a hug and got a kiss on the cheek. She then said goodnight to Dick since he would probably leave once Barbara had to go to work. She went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her after brushing her teeth and doing her nightly routine. It was still relatively early, only eight, but she wasn't planning on going to bed. Instead, she went to her desk and turned on the small lamp. She started to write in her notebook about her day while Jess continued to sleep. Roselyn let her vines come out and they happily "looked" about the room, or whatever it was they did. As much as Rosie appreciated her plants, they were incredibly weird, but cute in their own way; especially when the vine which was attached to her back perched itself on her shoulder and nuzzled her.

Despite saying goodnight earlier, at around nine, Barbara poked her head in the bedroom and told Rosie she was leaving. Turning around from her desk, Rosie smiled and whispered a goodbye. One of these days, she'd follow Barbara to wherever it was she went for work. It would probably be anticlimactic. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud when she pictured Barbara as a simple telemarketer who called people overseas and tried to get them to sign up for US magazine subscriptions. She knew this couldn't be true considering she knew how expensive an apartment could be on this side of Gotham. That, and she went to a private middle school where most of the rich kids attended.

Roselyn noticed Jess woke up after Barbara left the room. She was currently just playing a game on her phone. When Rosie turned towards her, she smirked. Jess giggled when she saw her. "The whole place to ourselves," Jess suddenly sat up and jumped to her feet. She put on her slippers, which she left at Rosie's last time, and hurried out of the room. Roselyn put her journal in her drawer before following Jess out into the living room. Her friend had already put popcorn in the microwave and was currently on her knees digging through a drawer of DVDs.

"You find anything?" Rosie asked as she plopped on the couch.

"How about this?" Jess held up a DVD.

"A horror movie? Really?"

"Come on," Jess urged. "It'll be fun. We'll turn all the lights off!"

"Last time we did that, we ended up calling Selina. Bad idea."

"But Rosie," Jess whined.

"I don't even know why we own this movie," Roselyn rolled her eyes.

"I bet it's Dick's. And why does he like to be called Dick? Like, doesn't he know that…" Jess laughed and threw her head back.

"I'm sure he's aware, Jess," Roselyn sighed. "Pick something else out."

"Fine," Jess then mumbled something Rosie couldn't hear, but she didn't pay much attention to it. The girls settled on one of those cheesy romantic comedies and fell asleep about an hour and a half into it.

* * *

This is more of a filler chapter because stuff's going to happen next time!

Thanks again to everyone :)


	5. Chapter 5

Roselyn woke up with a start. The only light illuminating the room was coming from the TV. She pulled the blanket closer to her face as her pupils dilated as she looked around the room. She sensed there was somebody else in the apartment. The one time Selina wasn't here, something had to happen. Perhaps convincing Barbara she was okay on her own a couple months ago was a horrible idea. At least Selina knew how to fight very well and could hold up her own even against Batman when she had done that years ago. "Rosie? What's wrong?" Jess asked groggily. But then Jess' eyes went wide with fright and she pulled the large blanket they were sharing over her head. "Holy shit, someone's in here," she whispered.

"You stay here," Rosie took a deep breath. "I-I'll go check it out."

"Don't be stupid!" Jess shook.

"I'll be fine," Roselyn promised with more confidence than she felt. She heard something in the kitchen and stood up from the couch. She went towards the kitchen quietly, her vines on her wrists wrapping around her arms protectively, ready to strike if they needed to. She put herself flat against the wall and had one of her vines take a peek inside the kitchen.

Roselyn sighed and went into the kitchen, turning on the light. "Couldn't you have gone to your own kitchen if all you wanted was a glass of water?" Roselyn crossed her arms at the person in her kitchen simply drinking a glass of water.

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Seriously, Joker? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I check up on my favorite little baby weed?" Joker fake pouted. She narrowed her eyes at him. As much as she had trusted him back when she was eleven, she knew how awful he was now. It was bad enough he murdered and maimed people (she had overlooked that at first when she hadn't known any better), but she knew he had been responsible for paralyzing Barbara. Her adoptive mother didn't really like to talk about it.

"I'm not a weed," Roselyn glared. "Get out."

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to," he warned her.

"The worst you can do to me is kill me," Rosie began. "But you won't because if you do, well, you probably wouldn't be the most feared person in Gotham anymore."

"Pammie has nothing on me, even if I do kill you," he growled.

"Don't test your luck," she warned. "Now get out."

"But Barbara and I go way back!" he repeated from before. "I mean look at us!" he laughed hysterically as he produced a picture. She gasped at it in horror; it was a picture of Joker smiling at the camera with Barbara, only she didn't have any clothes on and had blood on her abdomen, where the bullet had gone through. She put a hand over her mouth in absolute horror. No wonder she didn't like to talk about it. Roselyn hoped he hadn't done anything else to her. She was too horrified to ask. "See? Besties!"

"Get out right now," Roselyn said in a dangerous tone. Vines began to grow from her wrists and wrap around her arms, leaves sprouting out the sides of them. Her eyes closed for about five seconds. When she opened them, they were glowing eerily. He was laughing, but she wasn't paying attention. One of the house plants grew to an enormous size, grabbing him, and held him outside the open window. She held her hand out, about to command the plant to drop him twenty two stories. "You won't ever come here again."

"Roselyn, no!" Rosie approached the window, looking outside to see Batman hanging on with his grapple gun. He grabbed Joker who was laughing despite being unable to breathe with ease. Roselyn blinked. Her eyes stopped glowing green and faded to their normal shade. She let go of Joker with Batman catching him. He slammed Joker's head, knocking him out so he wouldn't have to deal with him. He went into her apartment and tied up Joker quickly and expertly.

"Rosie? What's going on?" Jess asked wrapped in a blanket. The look on her face showed she had seen most of what had happened.

"I don't really know," Roselyn mumbled. "But I almost…"

"I saw," Jess interrupted and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"I didn't mean…" Roselyn was unable to finish her sentence.

"I know you didn't mean to," Batman put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She still held a grudge from the time he made her leave Pamela Isley, taking her away from her first home where someone truly loved her. Not only did Pamela love her, but she was also like Roselyn- a plant and human hybrid. It made her feel like she belonged somewhere other than hiding away in a corner. Pamela gave her a reason to use her voice again and talk to people. Before Ivy, she had been mute to humans. "What was he doing here?"

"I don't know," Roselyn stepped away from him. Her vines wrapped around her to comfort her.

"Start from the beginning," Batman said. She nodded. What else could she do? This was Batman. If she didn't listen, maybe he'd take her away all over again, but from Barbara this time. Perhaps he'd find she wasn't a fit parent like Pammie. That couldn't happen. Before she could start, the police came bursting into the apartment with the commissioner leading them. A few officers dragged away the Joker, but not before strapping him into a stretcher tightly so he couldn't get away.

Roselyn noticed James Gordon talking to Jess who looked at Roselyn with frightened eyes. Rosie watched as her friend didn't even say goodbye when she grabbed her overnight bag from the bedroom and left with one of the other officers. She never saw Jess look at her like that, as if she was afraid of her.

Rosie had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, though. She'd talk to Jess later and clear things up. Rosie had been so wrapped in her thoughts and all of the commotion that she hadn't noticed Barbara. When she saw her, she broke down crying, falling to her knees and unable to stand. The picture Joker showed her was pictured in her mind and it just wouldn't go away. Officers were talking, Batman was speaking to Barbara, and James Gordon was commanding some of his officers to do something.

"Rosie," Barbara said as she lifted herself out of her chair and onto the floor beside the girl she adopted. She allowed Barbara to put her arm around her, holding her close to her chest. Batman went to approach them on the floor holding a photograph he angrily crumpled in his fist, but the plants reacted to her emotions and created a barrier around them. She really didn't need Batman tearing her away. Batman went to reach through the vines and plants, but as soon as he reached for it, the hole was blocked off.

Roselyn gripped Barbara's shirt tightly. "I don't want to go away."

"Honey," Barbara kissed the top of her head. "You're not going anywhere."

"Jim," Batman said in his gruff voice when he stepped away from the girls. He talked in a hushed tone so Roselyn couldn't hear. When Jim shouted out an angry no, she flinched. Batman must have told him about the picture. "Roselyn, Jim and I need to speak with you for a moment. Barbara, you can go wait in the other room."

"I'm not leaving her side," Barbara looked up at them through the foliage.

"Barbara," Jim said sternly.

"No," Barbara said. "Whatever she says to you she can say in front of me. Besides, I'll find out anyway. Joker came into my home, dad. I need to know what's going on, especially when it affects my daughter."

"All right," Jim sighed. "I'll meet you over at the table."

"Rosie, could you call off the plants, please?" Barbara asked gently. The brown haired girl nodded and the plants went back to normal with a wave of her hand. Shakily, she stood up and didn't help Barbara get into her chair even though this time she really wanted to. She knew Barbara wouldn't let her help. She never thought of her as a weak person or someone who was helpless. But seeing that picture made Roselyn realize Barbara wasn't invincible. That uneasiness she felt when she lived with Poison Ivy was returning.

Roselyn watched as Barbara struggled to get back up into her chair. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It just dawned on her that she had been able to walk just a few years before they met. She wondered how Barbara could have coped with something like this and Roselyn hated herself for not thinking of this sooner. She knew Joker shot her and paralyzed her because Tim told her and said to keep it a secret between them. Of course she originally felt bad, but seeing that photo of Barbara scared her.

Rosie followed Barbara and sat at the dining room table. She and Barbara sat across from Batman and James. Barbara reached for her hand and held it, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "So tell-"

"Tell you from the beginning. I got it," Roselyn interrupted James. He was about to say something, probably saying how rude she was, but Batman stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "My friend and I were watching a movie and fell asleep on the couch. I heard something in the kitchen, so I got up to check it out. I went into the kitchen and saw the Joker drinking a glass of water. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't. He showed me…that picture," she said, deciding not to describe it. She noticed James give a sigh of relief, as if he was hoping she wouldn't describe it. "I freaked out and the plants reacted to my emotions. And then Batman came and that was it."

She noticed James was recording the session rather than taking notes. He held his head in his hands, as if dealing with something internal. "What does he want?" Batman queried. "Did he say anything?"

"Nothing really," Rosie shrugged her shoulders. "He just said he wanted to visit."

"Thank you," Gordon said and pressed stop on the recorder.

"You did a great job, baby," Barbara said and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Jim. Barbara, Roselyn, despite the circumstances, it was nice to see the both of you again." With that, Batman left through the window (he could have used the door), and grappled off somewhere into the night.

"Barb, I think it'll be a good idea if I spend the night," James Gordon decided.

"We'll be fine, dad," she said.

"I insist."

"Fine," Barbara sighed. "Rosie, bring your things in my room and let…my dad stay in your room." Roselyn knew Barbara wanted to refer to her father as Rosie's grandpa, but Roselyn had been firm about him not being her grandfather since she didn't like him. She didn't care anymore. Barbara could call him whatever she wanted now. But she was confused as to why she was going to stay in Barbara's room. Usually, Gordon would just sleep on the futon in the living room as he didn't want either of the girls to give up their rooms.

Roselyn didn't question it and neither did James. Rosie went into her room and grabbed her pillow and her phone, bringing her things into Barbara's room. Barbara's father said goodnight and went into Rosie's room. She hoped he wouldn't go around snooping in her things. She doubted he would, though. He just didn't seem like the kind of person to read a teenager's journal.

Barbara had already changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Roselyn got into the queen sized bed and remember sharing a bed with Pammie on Saturday mornings when she woke up early or on those nights she couldn't sleep because she had nightmares. She had never shared a room with Barbara before, but she wasn't going to complain. "What picture did he show you?" Barbara whispered once the lights were out.

"Just a person he shot. He thought it was funny," Rosie whispered. "Could you stay home tomorrow night?"

"I will," she promised. "I'm sorry this happened tonight."

"It's not your fault," Roselyn assured her. "None of it is."

* * *

Just when Rosie's life was somewhat normal, Joker decides to drop by for an unpleasant visit.

Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you like where this story is going :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Roselyn woke up the next morning, she felt this odd sense that she needed to protect Barbara. She couldn't stop thinking that if the Joker got out, would he come after her? She didn't think he wanted to come after Roselyn since if anything ever happened to her, he'd have to deal with Poison Ivy. Not only that, but he never threatened Rosie in the past, so why start now? Especially since she was considered one of his greatest jokes. But she was confused why he would show her that awful photo. Was it some kind of warning? Or did he simply want to see her reaction? What exactly did he want her to do? It was a shame he was so insane that he was unpredictable. It could be anything, really.

Her deepest fear was he was after Barbara. She found that she had cuddled up close to her at night, something she used to do with Pammie. She started to cry silently, laying there with her arm clutched around Barbara's arm. She hated her past self for trusting Joker over two years ago when she met him. He was bad news and there was a reason why Pammie hated him. She was just so blind back then and she couldn't see it. All she saw was a guy who accepted her and called himself her uncle.

Harley always told such nice stories about him, too. After all, why wouldn't she believe Harley? She had been so nice to her and accepted her without a second thought, something Roselyn had never been used to until then. However, Tim's stories about Harley made her rethink what she thought about the blonde. She felt Harley was trapped in an abusive relationship and was too stupid to figure it out. She wouldn't have held that against her if she wasn't with Joker. He was terrifying and he definitely had a way with words, but any moron could figure out he was bad news from the start.

Now that she felt this way about Joker and Harley, Roselyn wondered if her opinion on Poison Ivy ever changed. It didn't and she didn't know why since she read up on the crimes she committed and the people she killed. However, it was hard for Roselyn to wrap her head around it- after all, they were both hybrids. As much as Roselyn loved the human side of her, she couldn't completely ignore the plant side. The plant side felt it wasn't a big deal if Ivy took a human life for a cause, not for twisted fun like Joker and Harley. Besides, humans killed plants all of the time so why not a plant kill a few humans here and there?

These thoughts were twisted and she tried to keep them deep in the back of her mind. She knew they weren't okay and she'd horrify Barbara if she ever spoke them aloud. She didn't want to lose her humanity, but she felt it slipping sometimes and the dark thoughts would come back no matter how much she hated them. She'd never tell her therapist, either.

Roselyn propped herself on her stomach and looked down at the sleeping red head. Her tears blurred her vision as she looked down at her. "He's not going to hurt you ever again," Roselyn whispered. "I'll protect you." Rosie lowered herself back down on the bed and clutched Barbara's arm a little bit tighter and buried her head in her shoulder. She promised herself right then and there she'd never let anything ever happen to Barbara again. She'd protect her for the rest of her life if she had to because she didn't think Barbara could protect herself.

She decided to let Barbara sleep in. She had been incredibly tired over the past few days doing her secret work Rosie knew nothing about. She slowly slipped out of bed and made sure not to disturb her. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth before going to the living room. She saw Jim Gordon was already awake and reading the paper with a mug of coffee. "Good morning," he said without looking up from the paper. She didn't feel like running out of the room and acting like a frightened little kid, so she just took a seat on the couch perpendicular to the chair he sat in in front of the coffee table.

"Good morning," she replied. Normally, she'd turn on the television on a Sunday morning and watch something not really worthwhile. She immediately got up and ran into her bedroom, grabbing her journal. She didn't want to seem rude, so she returned to the living room with a pen and her journal. She had to write about what happened. She had to recount everything that had transpired because she needed to figure out what Joker wanted.

The two sat in silence, only the rustling of the newspaper sounded when Jim turned the page and the sound of her pen could be heard as she vigorously scribbled down words and memories in her journal. Inside of Roselyn's head were thoughts and fears screaming inside of her head. She could hear her pulse in her ears. "What do you write about?" Jim asked her suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

"What?" she asked him, not sure if she heard correctly.

"I asked what you write about," Jim replied.

"Just things," she said vaguely.

"What kind of things?" She knew if she looked over at him, she'd see his eyebrow raised in disapproval.

"I'm thirteen," she replied curtly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Oh, uh, I wasn't sure if you were writing a story or something," Jim said and tugged at his shirt collar.

"No," she shook her head. "Just things. Don't worry about it."

"So, last night…" he started. She had a feeling the conversation would steer this way. She sighed, finishing her last sentence and shut her journal which she felt like was going to turn into a journal to figure out what was going on with Joker and why he had the sudden need to come after Barbara again.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rosie said quickly.

"What I mean is I think we should keep the whole photo thing to ourselves."

"Barbara isn't weak," Roselyn glared at him.

"I know she isn't weak," Jim said to her more sternly.

"I wasn't going to tell her if that's what you're thinking," Roselyn said. "Nobody should ever have to relive…that." He was looking at her, and she always hated when he looked at her as if she was a nuisance. A long time ago, she would have cowered in a corner and let him be. "Why do you always have to look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"That I'm just a big annoyance in your life. Look, I didn't ask Barbara to adopt me. She just did so don't go blaming this whole thing on me."

"Can't you at least sound grateful my daughter took it upon herself to adopt you?" Jim countered. Roselyn stood, looking very much like Poison Ivy as she walked towards him. He had seen her vines yesterday, so she didn't think she needed to hide them anymore. She let them do as she wanted as the wrapped around her arms loosely. She wasn't sure why they did that, but she didn't question it.

"Of course I'm grateful," she said to the commissioner. "I am thankful she took me in every day." She leaned over him, her hands on the arms of the chair. "But even you have to admit if I wasn't here and Joker was here when she got home…" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily. "She's done so much for me I'd be an idiot not to recognize it." She pushed away from the chair abruptly and began pacing back and forth. "Just stop pretending you don't have a problem with me." Her eyes were glowing. "I know you do. I've known since I met you."

"Roselyn," he stood. "The only problem I have with you is that you continue to worship such a dangerous woman! Do you know how upset Barbara was when you would beg her to bring you to see Poison Ivy? Do you know how many times she felt inadequate because she wasn't the person you wanted to live with?" He rendered her speechless. "You hurt her without even knowing it," he continued. "If she knew what you wrote about in this stupid journal." He snatched it up. "They're all letters to Poison Ivy. Letters!"

"You read my journal last night." Instead of crying, she had a dangerous look about her. The human part of her would have fallen apart, but she allowed the plant side to take over because the plants were stronger mentally since they didn't have any feelings.

"I needed to see if there were any clues," he admitted. "Because I know for a fact Joker isn't after her. He's after you for some reason and I needed to figure out why. Those earlier journals in your desk…I read where you met up with Harley Quinn and she dropped off an iPod with your voice on it."

"So what? I wanted to talk to her. It was the only way I could," Roselyn explained. "Because you and Batman won't let me see her! It's like you ripped me away from my mother. It's even worse because she…because she isn't even dead. At least if she was dead I could mourn. I can't even do that," Roselyn choked on a sob.

"You're too much like Poison Ivy," he said. The glow in her eyes faded. "I just don't want you to go down that path she took."

"As much as I love her and miss her, I know I'm not really like her," Rosie explained. "I prefer my human side to my plant side. She's the opposite."

"Maybe now," he agreed. "But what if you were influenced by her and decided to do some population control of your own? Batman told me about what you did to the Joker," Gordon explained.

"That's different," Rosie said. "That picture…it just made me so angry. But I have better control of my abilities now. It's just at that moment he made me so mad I lost control for a little bit. I swear nothing like that ever happened and hopefully it won't again."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Joker brings out the worst in us. But don't let him get to you, Roselyn. I want to say you're a lot stronger than that." This brought a small smile to her face. There was a knock on the door, interrupting one of the rare positive moments between the two. She got up to answer it without even thinking.

"Rosie, no!" Barbara said. Roselyn hadn't even noticed her in the hallway.

"I'm just getting the door," she replied, confused.

"Just…go back in the living room. I'll get it."

"Why?" Roselyn asked.

"Just don't ask questions." Roselyn did as she was asked and went back to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Don't take it personally. I think Joker shook her up last night," Jim assured her. Roselyn nodded. She wasn't really hurt by her commands and obvious dismissal. It really just made her more curious as to what happened that one night when she lost her ability to walk.

Dick Grayson walked into the room followed by Barbara. "Dick!" Roselyn said happily, running up to him to hug him.

"Hope you don't mind me stopping by to take out my two favorite girls out for the day," he smiled.

"Go have fun," Jim Gordon said. Roselyn beamed up at Dick and announced she'd go get dressed and ready to go as fast as she could. Although last night was horrific, it didn't mean she couldn't have a wonderful day.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading! Special thanks to my reviewers :)


	7. Chapter 7

School was a nightmare on Monday. Roselyn never thought it could get this bad, but it had. She learned to trust Jess and really thought they were best friends. Unfortunately, Jess wasn't that kind of person to keep events secret to herself from Saturday night despite texting Roselyn on Sunday that her secret was safe with her. It was not. Jess went into great detail about everything she witnessed, even had gone as far as to take a picture of Roselyn with her vines and circulating the picture through the school. Jess also over exaggerating the whole thing, calling Roselyn a plant monster. Really? A plant monster? But the nickname caught on and school was a living hell.

When she tried to approach Jess, the blonde would snicker and run off to avoid her. Roselyn's other friends shied away from her in fear, afraid she'd hurt them. Some of the kids didn't know she was part plant, so when it went schoolwide, she was jeered at and it hurt. The things kids say could be really cruel, especially when they questioned her why she was even in a school when she wasn't really a human. She hadn't been used to the teasing in the last couple of years so it affected her more than it would have when she was younger, she concluded. Roselyn knew what it felt like to be accepted and to suddenly not be accepted hurt more than anything.

Roselyn didn't have anyone to work with in class, she didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch, and she walked home alone. She just wanted to go into her room and cry, but she wouldn't allow herself to. If she came home upset, then Barbara would ask her what was wrong and she didn't want to explain herself. Not only was she embarrassed, but she didn't want her to worry.

Her lower lip trembled as she entered the apartment building and she took the elevator up to her level. A stray tear formed in her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to the place she called home. She unlocked both locks and entered the house, locking it back up again. One couldn't be too careful in this city. "Hey, Rosie, how was your day?"

"It was okay. Uneventful," Roselyn lied. She was thankful Barbara couldn't see her as she kicked off her shoes and put them in the coat closet.

"Will you be okay if I go to work tonight?" Barbara asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Is Selina coming?"

"Yup, she'll be here around nine," she replied. She set some snacks on the table and gestured for Roselyn to join her. Rosie sat down across from her and nibbled on a carrot stick. "I want to talk about some things. About Saturday night."

"It's all over with," Rosie said. "Joker's in Arkham. Let's just continue on with our lives."

"It's not that simple," Barbara said to her. "I mean…I realized that if I was home with you, I wouldn't be able to do anything to protect you," she explained. "And that got me thinking…"

"No way," Roselyn's green eyes went wide. "I am not leaving. I don't want to go away all over again."

"No, no!" Barbara said quickly. "I'd never let you go. But I am thinking that I may not be the best person for you to live with. Not that I want you to move out! I don't ever want that. But if you ever feel unsafe, don't hesitate to ask me for an alternative place to stay until things blow over."

"Even if something bad happens," Roselyn started, "I'm not going to run away. Besides, I'm not an average girl. I can do all the protecting," she stated proudly. "Just keep some plants around and I'm all set."

"You shouldn't have to protect me. You're just a teenager."

"Just a teenager with plant abilities," she corrected. "I got this. Besides, Selina's the one here at night when anything would happen, so it's okay."

"I don't want you living in fear, either," Barbara gave her a sad smile.

"I'm not living in fear," Rosie promised her. "I do feel really safe staying here with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Barbara smiled inviting Rosie to come over for a hug. Roselyn got up from her seat and went over to her. She didn't respond except to say she was going to her room. When she shut her door behind her, Roselyn cried and made her way to her desk to write in her journal. She was embarrassed about the day's events, but she couldn't bring herself to lie about her day when she wrote about it. Her thoughts and feelings spilled out of her, hoping the next day would be better.

Unfortunately as the week progressed, everything at school got worse. It got to the point where her teachers would turn the other way when another student hurt her. She considered going to the principal for help, but she was too afraid of further rejection. If the teachers didn't stop the bullying, then why would the principal? Besides, she was also part plant; plants didn't really belong in school.

Roselyn tried talking to Jess, but that hadn't helped matters. In fact, it made them worse since the blonde started screaming and drew attention to herself. Rosie had slipped away before anyone could come in and intervene. Later that day, she had been pushed down the stairs because people wanted to see her plant abilities. She cursed at herself when she let her instincts take over and her vines had caught her by clinging to banners hanging over the staircase. This had just landed her in the vice principal's office where she begged them not to tell Barbara because she didn't want to disappoint one of the only people who cared about her. Within a matter of five days, school managed to make her feel inhuman.

To top off everything else, Roselyn found a Joker card under her pillow in the middle of the week. There wasn't any news of Joker breaking out since Saturday, the night he made his first appearance. When she found that Joker card, she angrily ripped it up and her eyes glowed green briefly. She didn't tell Barbara. She didn't want to worry her, after all. And besides, Gordon had been right: Joker was after her, not Barbara.

It was strange because he wasn't trying to hurt her physically. It wasn't like he came and beat her up and left her bleeding or her dead corpse for Barbara to find when she got home from work. He was probably playing mind games with her. After all, look what he had done to Dr. Harleen Quinzel! He knew what made people tick and seeing Barbara's naked and bleeding form from a few years ago had made her think differently of the woman who had taken her in. She truly felt sorry for Barbara and wished she could do something to help her.

When Tim invited her over on Friday after school, she was relieved. At least she still had one friend even if he was being homeschooled for high school. She couldn't wait to leave all of her stress from the long week behind her. Alfred picked her up after school in the limo and she was off to Wayne Manor.

"Hey, Rose!" Tim said when she arrived at the large estate. She greeted him and followed him into his home. The place still felt too big to her and she still sometimes got lost, especially when she went exploring. Today wasn't an exploring, but it was a nice day to sit by the pool. It was a beautiful spring day with a gentle breeze. The two mostly just talked and caught up since they didn't really see each other as much as they used to. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle joined them outside, but were located at the other end of the pool in lounge chairs. Rosie wondered when the two would get married, but Tim always shrugged and told her probably never since they weren't the marrying type.

"How's school going?" Tim questioned her in a lighthearted matter. Roselyn frowned and was unable to make eye contact. She couldn't lie to him.

"Not good," she sighed and brought her knees towards her chest. "After everything that happened…Jess saw the whole thing. I don't think we're friends anymore. I'm known as the plant monster now." She kept her tears from falling because she didn't want to cry, not when she was having such a nice afternoon.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tim asked, his eyes wide.

"Because I didn't want you to worry…and I was afraid."

"You know you don't need to be afraid to tell me anything. Remember who I am," he said this next part in a low voice. "I'm Robin. I know aliens, people who died once and came back to life, and people who have super powers. You're normal compared to them," he smiled reassuringly.

"I didn't think about that," she laughed lightheartedly. "Thanks, Tim."

"No problem."

"Hey, does Bruce know any good lawyers?"

"Tons. But what do you need a lawyer for?" he queried.

"Nobody seems to think I'm old enough to make my own decisions about who I can visit. So, I need a lawyer to fix that," Roselyn explained.

"Rose…" He knew what this was about and what she was referring to. He knew she had a strong desire to see Pamela Isley again even though it was illegal for her to do so at the moment. He had a feeling no lawyer would even think it was a good idea. Roselyn knew about all of those failed attempts kids made in Gotham when they tried to fight for what they wanted rather than what a bunch of adults had to say due to her research.

"I need her more than ever. Could I at least just ask?"

"I don't want you to be disappointed," he said and grabbed her arm before she could approach Bruce Wayne.

"I'll be fine," Rosie smiled and made her way over to Bruce.

* * *

Poor Rosie :(

What do you think? Will Bruce help her out or will he think it's a bad idea for her to see Ivy?

Big thanks to the readers and reviewers!


	8. Chapter 8

"Absolutely not," Bruce said when Roselyn asked him if he knew any good lawyers who could help her see Poison Ivy again. She hadn't planned on crying, but it had happened. She felt as if her life was shattering and breaking. She clutched the locket around her neck she never failed to wear. "It's just not a good idea," he said more gently.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," she said sadly. She and Bruce had gone into the mansion to talk about this. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she just followed him. Her best guess was he didn't want Selina or Tim to see her cry because he knew the answer the moment she approached him. He had started pacing, as if he felt guilty about something, but she wasn't sure what. They had ended up in a room where one of his parents' many portraits hung on the walls. She stopped in front of it and gazed up at it. She knew about his past like any person in Gotham did. "Did you ever wish you could see your parents again?"

"Who wouldn't?" he said. He didn't smile when he looked at the painting. Instead, he had this grim look about him and she shuddered at how similar he looked like Batman at that moment.

"What if you found out they were alive somewhere?"

"They aren't," he said quickly. "I saw them die with my own two eyes."

"Hypothetically," she reasoned. "Would you do everything in your power to see them again?"

"Of course I would."

"Then why is it so different for me?" Roselyn asked him. "Why can't I see Pammie?" she cried.

"You have Barbara Gordon now," he told her.

"I love her, but she isn't Pammie. She's the first one that ever thought of me as just another person. She didn't look at me in disgust. She didn't judge me. She talked to me and took care of me. I never had anything like that before. And then it's just ripped away from me and she's…she's gone," her voice cracked. "Look, your parents died."

"That's enough," Bruce said to her.

"You got to mourn them. You knew there was no way to get them back. At least if Pammie was dead, I would mourn her and then move on. But I can't move on because she's alive in that fucking asylum!" she yelled now, not knowing why she was taking her anger out on Bruce Wayne. It didn't matter, though, because she was too upset to care.

"Be grateful Barbara took you in and forget about Poison Ivy," he murmured and turned his back towards her.

"Be grateful Alfred took you in and forget about daddy and mommy dearest," she spat. How dare he even say that! She thought he might understand where she was coming from, kind of like Tim. She had been wrong and she should have just listened to Tim and not even tried.

"Rosie, I think we should get going," Selina said to her, resting an arm on her shoulder. The teen looked at her and nodded. She said goodbye to Tim and left with Selina to go home. She sat in the passenger's seat, her arms crossed over her chest. They didn't speak for the whole ride and she didn't pay attention to the sunset. Instead, she stared out the window looking at nothing, wishing she had Pammie to talk to.

Roselyn stormed past Barbara when she entered her apartment and went right into her room. She didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. She turned her music up loudly so she didn't have to hear Barbara and Selina gossiping about her. It didn't get any better when she looked online and saw all of the hate messages people wrote on her Facebook. She decided to ignore it and thought about just signing off of it when she got a message. She rolled her eyes and opened the chat to see who it was. The Joker card wasn't really that difficult to figure out.

 _Hey there, little Daffodil! How are things?_ She contemplated on how to answer it. She could lie and say everything was fine and tell him to get lost. Or, she could tell him the truth and have someone to talk to without really caring whose side he was on as it wouldn't affect her. Barbara was great and everything, but she couldn't do anything about everything going on in her life. Tim wasn't really for her seeing Poison Ivy again even though he claimed he wanted her to. He was Robin. Surely he could have convinced Batman by now or he could have sneaked her into the asylum every once in a while. He was Batman's Robin, therefore, he was above the law. Nobody would have questioned him. _I can see you saw my message. Don't make me angry…_

 _Sorry, I didn't know how to respond. Things aren't going well,_ she typed out quickly.

 _Little Jessie not approve of her plant friend? It's okay, Daffi, I don't discriminate based on species._

 _Well, I wish more people were like you then. Not the whole homicidal psychotic maniac part, but you know what I mean._

 _Of course I do!_ _I'm one of a kind!_ He typed. _Tell Uncle Joker everything that's on your mind._

 _I'm still mad at you for the whole Barbara thing,_ she warned him.

 _Ah, but you may not be so mad at me when you find out._

 _Find out what?_

 _You need some fun._

 _What do you mean?_

 _I see what they're posting on your, what is it they call this? Facebook. I value you, Daffi. You're the greatest gag yet and people don't see it. They don't see what I see. You're special._

Roselyn waited for a moment to respond. _Why would that make me want to do anything? You're not really my favorite person after that stunt you pulled._

 _Because I have something that'll ruin good old Jimmy's daughter if you don't find it._

 _Okay. What?_ Roselyn typed slowly. She really didn't want to do this, but how could she let anything bad happen to Barbara?

 _If you want to know, follow these instructions: look under your bed. You'll see a box. Open it. Wear what's in it._

Roselyn stopped typing for a moment. She was incredibly curious, but how could she trust a man who paralyzed the woman who she came to think of as her mother? She shrugged and decided to look under her bed. She pulled out a box and she shivered. He must have been in her room again. How did Joker do this? Break out of Arkham without anyone even knowing?

She first pulled out dark green spandex which, if she looked closely, had vine-like designs going up the legs which were slightly lighter in color. She was amazed at how beautiful spandex could look. She admired them for a moment before pulling out a yellow skirt piece. If she wore it, the skirt would probably hit the back of her knees while the front was shorter, coming at about mid-thigh length. The shirt matched the spandex and was short sleeved. She had matching gloves which came up past her elbows and boots to complete the outfit.

At the bottom of the box, she found an earpiece which she fastened into her ear out of curiosity. "Hear me, kiddo?" She gasped at the Joker's voice.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Umm, so, what's all this for?"

"You like it? Harley designed it herself," Joker stated. "It was her idea to give you your own little outfit when she heard about my plan."

"What's your plan?"

"I want you to go to a location I tell you to. I will guide you through your earpiece. You are to wear that fun little Daffodil costume and sneak out of the house at one in the morning."

"Why?" she wasn't sure what else to say.

"You'll see," he laughed hysterically.

"And just how am I supposed to sneak off when Selina's here? She's not exactly oblivious to her surroundings."

"Use your plants! Just jump out the window!" he barked before cutting off all communication with her. Roselyn stared at the pile of clothes on her lap and wondered just what Joker wanted to show her. She didn't really have much to lose. She knew Barbara would be extremely disappointed when she found out she sneaked out of the house past midnight to go show up somewhere Joker was going to guide her to. It could be her death, but she was pretty sure it wasn't and she was determined to find out what all of his gibberish meant.

Rosie folded up the clothes, hid the earpiece under her pillow, and decided to go say hi to Barbara. She felt kind of guilty about just running past her and storming into her room like the hormonal teenager she was. She had been so angry but the anger vanished the moment she got so confused at what Joker said and wanted her to do.

Wanting to keep this whole thing a secret, the girl went out into the living room and apologized for her behavior. Usually when she acted out like that, the plant side took over. She didn't want to tell anyone that because they'd think she was insane. And she wasn't. Roselyn was perfectly sane and nobody could say otherwise. After all, who decided when a human/plant hybrid was insane, anyway?

* * *

Thanks again to everyone :)


	9. Chapter 9

Roselyn was sitting beside Barbara, kind of wishing she wouldn't leave for work. She still felt awful about the way she came home even though she already forgave her for it. Selina decided to stay since she'd have to come back for the night anyway. Rosie ignored her text messages from Tim since he was angry with her about how she spoke to Bruce. She didn't blame him for being angry, but she didn't feel bad, either. There was just something off about Bruce that she really didn't like. She was probably seeing things, but she thought he resembled the Bat. "Do you have to go to work tonight?" she asked.

"I do," Barbara said apologetically. "I'll bring home doughnuts for tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"Make sure you get anything with chocolate on it," she replied with a smile. She didn't want Barbara to worry about her while she was at work.

"Got it," Barbara said. "I better get going. I won't be out as late. Probably will be home at 2 or 3."

"We'll see you in the morning," Selina stood to see Barbara out.

"Thanks again, Selina," Barbara said.

"No need to thank me. Rosie's a nice break from all the testosterone I'm surrounded by," she joked.

"Bye, Rosie! Be good!"

"I will!" she lied.

Later that night, Roselyn waited until one in the morning to jump out of her window in her new costume. She wondered if this was what Tim felt like when he went around at night as Robin. She had the earpiece in her ear and waited for directions. She jumped from building to building, feeling absolutely free on the rooftops. She didn't even have to think when her vines would come out and catch her. The cool night air was refreshing and she wondered if she could do this much more often. She knew Selina must have known she was missing by now since she was hyperaware of her surroundings and could feel when something wasn't right. Roselyn found herself not caring as she landed on a high building, looking out at Gotham. "Hey, Rosie!" Harley's voice was heard in the earpiece.

"Hey Harley," Rosie smiled, glad it wasn't Joker who was talking to her. She'd much rather deal with Harley.

"Mistah J's lettin' you on a little secret tonight," she giggled.

"You wouldn't want to spill that secret, would you?"

"Would love to, Rosie, but he won't tell me what it is!" she exclaimed. "It's like he don't trust me or somethin'." Roselyn decided not to respond since she didn't want to accidentally insult the blonde. She really didn't need to start a fight and it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't bullying her. She was feeling good about herself for the first time all week. Perhaps going out at night, running around Gotham, and talking to two psychotic clowns was good for her. "Okay, so you're going to go into that alley to your left."

"Wait, am I chipped?" Roselyn asked with an annoyed tone.

"Mistah J thought it would be good so we know where you are. But it's just in the earpiece," Harley explained.

"That doesn't make it better."

"Then how am I supposed to guide you, huh?" Harley queried. Roselyn remained quiet as she made her way into an alley, slowly lowering herself to the ground. "It's in there," Harley said confidently. Roselyn wasn't sure what she was looking for until she came to the end and saw a picture of Barbara, the same one Joker showed her about a week ago. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock before the tears fell down her cheeks. The picture took up about half of the tall brick alley wall. "Rosie? You there? Did ya find it?"

"Why would you be part of this?" Roselyn's voice cracked.

"Because it's fun!" Harley laughed.

"How is this fun, Harley?"

"Because Mistah J says so," Harley stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not funny," Roselyn snapped. "It's so wrong. He better not be doing anything to her while I'm here," she warned as her vines began to claw at the enlarged picture covering the bricks. She began to use her hands to rip it to shreds as well.

"What are ya talkin' about? You're not makin' any sense," Harley said to her.

"You stupid clowns don't ever make sense!" Roselyn whispered harshly so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"Hey!"

"If you think putting up a huge picture of Barbara on the wall like that is a great, big, funny joke, you really are sick in the head," Roselyn replied.

"Wait, what?" Harley queried. "Rosie, what do you mean?"

"He put a huge picture of Barbara…naked…bleeding…" she shook.

"What? He told me you were getting ice cream!" Harley exclaimed.

"You really thought he'd give me ice cream in an alley?" Roselyn asked her as she collected the scraps of the picture and proceeded to throw them out in the dumpster.

"I guess it is kinda stupid, huh?"

"Very," she sniffed.

"Aww, don't cry!"

"I just want to go home." She was suddenly tired and wanted to curl up in bed. She doubted she'd go to sleep, but at least she could go home and see if Barbara was sleeping. And she kind of hoped Barbara didn't go into her room to check on her since she hadn't made it look like she was sleeping in bed. She hadn't thought of this until that moment. She'd have to be home by now since it was almost five in the morning.

"Go on home, Rosie," Harley said.

"Can you please tell Joker to leave me alone?" she begged.

"I'll do my best!" Harley said. Roselyn didn't say another word as she made her way home. She just listened to Harley talk about random things until she took the earpiece out when she climbed into her bedroom window. She didn't tell Harley when she did as she didn't feel like talking. She heard people talking outside her bedroom door. She had a feeling Barbara or Selina called the police. Probably Selina as it only took her about a minute to notice she was gone.

Roselyn quickly changed into her pajamas and stored the costume and earpiece underneath the bed. She left her room, knowing the entire situation was unavoidable. She stepped out of her room and suddenly all the talking stopped creating a dead silence. "What were you thinking?" Barbara asked her in that harsh tone she only used when she meant business. Roselyn had heard it before, but it had never been used with her before. She didn't let it affect her since she couldn't possibly ever hold anything against her no matter what. She had been through hell and Roselyn didn't want to make her life any harder than it was. Rosie wondered if she still got nightmares from the incident because Roselyn would get the occasional nightmare about her past. She had been young when Dr. Jason Woodrue treated her inhumanely, but she had little patches of memories that would resurface once she fell asleep. "Are you paying attention to a word I'm saying?" Barbara snapped her from her thoughts.

Roselyn looked up at her slowly, a tired look overcoming her. "Sorry, I must've zoned out," she said truthfully. "It won't happen again."

"Don't you say that just to make me shut up," Barbara reprimanded.

"I'm not," Roselyn replied.

"You had all of us worried sick," Gordon stepped up. "How could you just get up and leave in the middle of the night? What excuse do you have to behave this way?"

She could have said Joker told her to. She could have blamed the bullying at school and said she was really upset and wasn't thinking straight. But the truth wouldn't be pleasant and she didn't want to ruin anyone else's night. Besides, she didn't need to bring up Joker and make the night even worse than it already was. Adults at the school didn't really seem to care about the bullying so nothing could be done anyway. Plus, she was embarrassed. So instead of telling the full truth or a half truth, she lied and she seemed to be doing this more often than usual. "I don't know. I just did it. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." James left for the kitchen in an angry state, telling the other officers to leave. Barbara hesitated, but followed her father into the kitchen to calm him down.

"Roselyn," Selina said in a low voice. "What's going on?" Her tone was gentler and Roselyn was thankful for this.

"Nothing," Rosie said slowly. "Nothing is going on."

"I'm not going to push you to tell me anything. But if you ever want to talk, well, I'm here almost every night. So next time you feel like going around Gotham, please talk to me instead."

"Thanks, Selina," Roselyn gave her a half smile.

"She's nothing but trouble!" James yelled from the kitchen. "Who knows what she was up to?"

"But she's home now," Barbara countered just as loud. James didn't hesitate to leave the apartment. "Selina, you can go home now or stay the rest of the night; well, morning. Whichever you prefer."

"I think I'll head home," Selina replied. "See you later, girls. And Barbara, call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Got it," she said. Once Selina left, Roselyn took a few steps towards Barbara.

"I'm sorry," Roselyn whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes despite her best efforts. The image Joker had showed her had scarred her even deeper. She could see it clearly in her mind without even thinking about it.

"I was so worried, Rosie," Barbara said in a gentler tone.

"Can I…can I stay in your room tonight?" Roselyn timidly asked.

"Okay," Barbara said. "But we're talking about this at some point tomorrow," she said when she noticed the time. Roselyn didn't care what her punishment was since it was inevitable. All she cared about was making sure Barbara was safe for the night and Joker wasn't going to try anything. She hoped she was done with all of this.

How wrong she was.

* * *

Thanks again! Not sure if a lot of people are reading this, but definitely will continue to post regularly because some people seem to be really enjoying it :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Plant freak." Roselyn had heard that insult a number of times in her life and didn't really take it to heart anymore. However, being pushed down to the floor and having her books thrown across the hallway wasn't something she'd ever get used to. She kept control of her emotions and managed to slip back into that passive girl she had once been. She was trying to become as invisible as she once was before she left the orphanage, but it was difficult to become invisible when she was a primary target and she had become disliked overnight. When Rosie went to get up, she was slammed down onto the floor again so she decided to wait it out until they left to catch their bus home or walk home with their friends.

"Need some help?" Roselyn refused to look up at the familiar voice and neglected to take her hand. She didn't speak a word to Jess as she gathered her things up quickly and made her way to her locker. Jess followed her closely. "Look, Rosie, I'm real sorry about everything. I know what I did was wrong, but you can't just ignore me."

"You can't just apologize and assume everything will be okay." Roselyn quickly packed up her backpack and put it over her shoulders, slamming her locker door shut.

"But Rosie, you're my best friend," Jess said. Roselyn turned around angrily. She glared up at her and hoped she looked intimidating enough.

"Best friends? Seriously? You managed to make my life a living hell!" Roselyn yelled. "We aren't friends and we never will be again. Get it?" Rosie began to walk away, but Jess wasn't about to give up. Roselyn wished she would so she could just go home, sit on the couch, and hope a random storm or something cancelled school for the rest of the year so she wouldn't have to go anymore.

"I didn't mean to! I was scared," Jess admitted.

"That doesn't give you any excuse to tell the whole school."

"How would you expect me to react when I see vines growing out of you and you strangling the Joker?" Jess pointed out and began to walk side by side with her. Roselyn suddenly stopped walking, making Jess stumble a bit at the abrupt stop.

"How about not having the whole school against me? How about not going around saying how much of a…a monster I am? How I'm not even human?" Roselyn said angrily. She wasn't about to spill tears over this, especially with Jess watching. She'd rather go home and lock herself in her room for an hour and have a good cry.

"The whole school isn't against you," Jess replied. "You just think they are. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Seriously? Not sure if you noticed, Jessica, but I've been pushed down pretty much daily, everyone I see says something horrible to me, I have nobody to sit with at lunch, the teachers won't even help me, and just look at this," Roselyn took out her phone and showed Jess her social media accounts with all of the horrible things people were posted, ranging from _freak_ to _I hope she kills herself_. She blocked Jess from her social media, but she hadn't blocked everyone since she didn't want to look weak and that would have made school even worse.

"We can fix this," Jess murmured and took Roselyn's hand in her own.

"No," Rosie shook her head and ripped her hand away. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not how it works. You can't just erase this with smiles and rainbows."

"I just want to help," she whispered. She was actually crying and perhaps felt guilty about what she had done. It didn't matter. It all happened and Jess could never erase it. Roselyn doubted she'd ever forgive her.

"Then leave me alone," Roselyn replied and began to walk away.

"Roselyn!" Jess said suddenly, making the brunette stop. "I mean, I just need to know something. How were you able to basically strangle Joker like that when nobody but Batman can catch him?"

"I think he wanted it to happen," Roselyn shrugged before heading home. She was thankful Jess didn't pursue her because she didn't want to talk to the person who hurt her terribly. She did tell Jess the truth, though. Joker could have easily overpowered her if he wanted to, but he had wanted that to happen. She hadn't thought about this in too much detail before; he must have had a motive.

Roselyn arrived home and greeted Barbara who had already made a snack for her and it was prepared on the table. It was usually something simple like crackers and cheese, but she always looked forward to it. She threw her backpack on the floor and sat down at the table. Barbara asked her how her day went and Rosie had to lie again. "What happened to your arm?"

"My arm?" Rosie's brow furrowed.

"There's a bruise."

"Oh," Roselyn replied. It must have been from the fall. She didn't bruise easily, so it must have been a harder fall than she thought. "I tripped today. It's probably from that."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Barbara questioned her.

"No, why?" Roselyn said quickly. She had a feeling Barbara was going to ask her more questions, so she got up from the table. "I have a lot of homework tonight," Rosie said and grabbed her backpack, rushing into her room.

"Roselyn," Barbara followed her and wasn't far behind. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rosie said. "Why are you so suspicious?" she snapped.

"Because you're not acting like yourself. You haven't been, and I've been ignoring it for too long." Roselyn got a text and looked at the unknown number that she couldn't seem to block. It was Joker and he continuously sent her those awful pictures of Barbara all week. It didn't help he'd sometimes send pictures of Barbara throughout the day so Rosie knew he was spying on Barbara during the day. News broke out that he wasn't in Arkham anymore and Batman was searching for him, or at least that's what the papers and news stations said.

Roselyn quickly put her phone on hold and tossed it onto her bed. She suddenly felt very guilty about how she spoke to Barbara. "I'm sorry," Rosie said and sat down on her bed. "It's just…" She couldn't tell her the truth. "Never mind." Her phone vibrated and she failed to resist it. It was a bully this time and she wanted to break down and tell her everything.

"Rosie, whatever's going on, you can tell me," Barbara sat herself next to her. Roselyn went to put her phone down, not before seeing a text from Joker. _She's going to lose her arms, too, if you don't leave._ Rosie put her phone aside again and suddenly hugged Barbara tightly. "Ever since…the Joker broke in, you've been a little different." Rosie didn't respond and rested her head on Barbara's shoulder. She had known for a while she'd have to leave to keep this woman-her mother- safe. Joker, she realized, wanted to break Roselyn slowly until she ran away. He was basically warning her, saying time was up, and she had to leave unless she wanted to wake up to Barbara unable to move or worse. "You can tell me anything, honey. Please tell me what's going on."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Roselyn murmured and just enjoyed the last moments she'd be spending with Barbara. She knew she wasn't working tonight, so it would be a little harder to leave. She had no idea where she was going to go. If Joker wanted her to go be one of his little sidekicks, well, she'd fight to the death to prevent that. She'd be the one to end up dead. She'd never work for him even if her life depended on it. But Barbara's life depended on it and that changed everything. She needed help, but who could help her? She'd ask Tim, but that meant putting him in danger. That, and he told her he was leaving for Jump City soon to join the Teen Titans, a group of teenaged superheroes on the west coast. She had ignored his text when he told her a couple of days ago. It made her feel even more alone.

Barbara kissed the top of her head. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Rosie replied. "I love you, too," her voice cracked and she couldn't help it.

"You need to tell me exactly what's going on," Barbara said to her, looking into her eyes and told her she meant business. Roselyn broke eye contact for a moment and noticed a brand new joker card on her desk. She bit her lower lip nervously. Barbara picked up on this quickly. She put herself back in her chair and wheeled over to the joker card.

"I was playing solitaire earlier. I guess I forgot…"

"No," Barbara cut her off. "Rosie, there wasn't any time for you to play solitaire today. This isn't the one from that Saturday night. My father took it as evidence. Rosie, what aren't you telling me?" Rosie picked up her phone and had a feeling her room was bugged when the text read _You better not tell her a thing_. He didn't even need to threaten her. Roselyn knew what she needed to do in that moment. She had to leave. She wasn't going to sneak out this time. Instead, she closed her eyes momentarily and summoned her plant abilities.

One of the plants in her room grew quickly and strapped Barbara in her chair. "Roselyn Lillian Gordon, what are you doing?" Barbara demanded. She was going to wheel herself back over to her, but plants held her wheels in place and she became immobile. Her arms were pinned to the armrests. Her room was quickly looking like some kind of mutated greenhouse, kind of like Ivy's had with all of her strange plants scattered about in her home. Vines, leaves, and flowers clung to the window, ceiling, and walls.

"Don't ask questions," Rosie said dangerously. Her own vines dragged the box from under her bed. She didn't even need to lift a finger as her vines dressed her quickly in the costume Harley made for her, knowing Joker would want her to wear this. She glanced at her phone when it glowed. _Good girl. Meet me at the docks. And I left a little present for you on your dresser_.

"Roselyn, you need to stop! Whatever is going on, I can help you. But you need to let me in," Barbara pleaded. "We'll work things out and we'll deal with this problem together. But you need to think about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing," Rosie said, putting her new hairpiece in her hair. It was a yellow daffodil barrette. She put in the earpiece.

"Tell her you hate her," Joker growled in her ear.

"I hate you," Roselyn said full of hatred. "You never understood me," she said exactly what Joker was telling her to. On the inside, she felt that awful pain in her chest, similar to the time when she felt awful about how she ran away and treated Pamela Isley back when she was eleven. But this pain was much stronger because she wasn't actually feeling these hateful emotions. She was being forced to act. Joker was watching her.

"You don't mean it, Rosie," Barbara almost shed a few tears before regaining her composure.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" she had to let the plant side of her take over so her human emotions wouldn't show. Her vines curled around her arms protectively. She left the room momentarily to grab her backpack and dump out her school books before she packed some clothes. She sneaked a picture of her and Barbara in there because she'd need that to keep her going wherever it was she ended up.

"Rosie, please don't do this," Barbara struggled against her restraints. Roselyn grabbed her journal she kept and stuffed it in her backpack. She grabbed her toothbrush and other toiletries. She zipped it up and put it on her back. "Roselyn," Barbara cried. "Come back," she said when Roselyn went to leave the room for good. "Don't go."

"I don't belong here," she murmured without Joker's consent. "Don't you see, Barbara? I'm a freak, an outcast. I'll never belong here among normal humans." With that said, she shut the door to her room.

"Rosie!" Barbara yelled. "Roselyn!"

Roselyn left the apartment, her home, and entered the streets of Gotham.

* * *

Poor Rosie :(

Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you happy now?" Roselyn asked as she found an alley to wait in until the sun was completely set. She hadn't spoken a word to Joker until then. She spent her time crying at how awful she felt about what just happened. She was horrified at what she had done and she didn't blame Barbara if she never forgave her. But it was worth it because she was safe. She knew Barbara must have gotten out of her restraints by now since she wasn't there to control the plants anymore. She wasn't as good as Ivy and couldn't keep the plants in control when she wasn't there. By now, the plants probably went limp and Barbara called the police.

"Of course I am!" Joker laughed. "You're all mine now!" She didn't even want to respond. She just listened to him, heading over to the docks at night and in the rain. Although she was part plant, she did find the rain annoying and she didn't really like to get wet from it.

She made her way to the docks ready to fight. She wasn't going to let Joker get away with this. Perhaps if she made a lot of noise, Batman would come and take him. She disliked Batman, but he was probably more interested in the Joker than the mess she made in the apartment. She ran as fast as she could, splashing through the puddles and actually grateful to find this outfit Harley designed was waterproof.

When she reached her destination, Roselyn was a little disappointed to find Harley standing there and waving to her in her ridiculous red and black Jester costume. Roselyn wasn't sure why she suddenly became so angry at Harley, but as her thoughts cleared and Joker's laughter finally subsided in the earpiece, she realized Harley could have prevented all of this. Harley Quinn always went along with what the Joker wanted. It was a sick obsession that the blonde had and Rosie suddenly felt so much hatred for her because of how she went along with it, destroying Roselyn's life when she was finally happy, had friends, a home, and belonged.

She ran towards Harley at full speed, the woman opening her arms for a hug. Instead, Roselyn pounced on her and attempted to push her onto the ground. However, she wasn't the strongest person and she weighed less than what she probably should if she were one hundred percent human. Furthermore, Harley was a very skilled fighter and had impeccable balance despite being a klutz sometimes. "What's gotten into ya, Rosie?" Harley asked her, holding the girl at arm's length.

"What do you think?" she cried. "You helped cause all of this! Why didn't you stop him? Why did you let this happen?" Her voice cracked and she began to break down. She found herself wishing she just stayed with Barbara. Perhaps they would have figured something out and she'd be safe. But she couldn't be sure with Joker. Hating her conflicting thoughts and her life currently, she allowed Harley to bring her into a hug.

Harley took Rosie's earpiece and talked into it. "Hey, Mistah J," she said. "I got Rosie." She paused. "Okay, Puddin', but I can't really hear ya. I think this thing is busted. It's rainin' out here like crazy! We'll see ya soon. Love you!" Harley took the earpiece and tossed it into the ocean. Roselyn gave her a confused look, but Harley just shrugged and said it was a piece of crap.

Roselyn followed Harley to a purple car which was most likely stolen at some point. She got into the passenger's seat and tossed her backpack behind her. She pressed her forehead to the window and watched the rain fall outside. "Don't be so sad, Rosie," Harley rubbed her shoulder with her free hand. "Everything's gonna be all right. You'll see."

"Why are you part of this?" Roselyn murmured. "Oh, that's right, you love him. And just because you love him means you have to agree with him and do everything he says like a slave, even if that means destroying my life."

"I'm improving your life," Harley corrected.

"He made me tell Barbara I hate her."

"Don't you? I mean, she keeps ya from seeing us," Harley pointed out.

"I don't," Rosie had tears in her eyes. "She's my mom and she didn't have to be."

"So if you could choose between us and Barbara, who would it be?" Harley asked.

"Barbara," Rosie said without even thinking about it.

"She's the reason why you can't visit us. You already forget all about your first family?"

"That isn't true and no, I didn't. I do miss you guys sometimes, but…you're criminals. You murder people and torture them. That's not something I really want to be around," Roselyn explained. She wished she had something to dry her tears with. It was unfortunate her clothes were currently drenched with rain.

"There's nothin' wrong with…"

"Yes there is," Rosie interrupted. "And I don't want to be involved with that." There was a long pause. Roselyn could hear the rain pelting against the windows. She wrapped her arms around herself to comfort her; she used to do this when she was younger and was put in a new foster home or orphanage. She felt as if she was being taken to one of those foster homes where she got more of a bad vibe than usual.

"Why you cryin'?" Harley spoke up. It was dark out, but her sniffling gave her away. Roselyn wished she had more control of her emotions, but just thinking that she'd never get to go home again hurt. She was thinking she'd never have that strong sense of security again.

"I just want to go home," she admitted, not wanting to argue anymore. "And she thinks I hate her now. The look on her face when Joker made me say it…"

"Maybe she didn't believe it," Harley tried.

"I…I don't know."

"I like you a lot, Rosie. If you don't wanna come home with me and Mistah J, you don't have to."

"Thanks, Harley, but I do. I don't have a choice."

"Sure ya do!" Harley said in her cheery voice.

"If I go back home, Joker's going to hurt Barbara," she explained. "He said he'd make it so she couldn't use her arms. I…I don't have a choice. I'm going to be Joker's little Daffodil to keep her safe."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Rosie. Is there anything I can do?"

"Probably not," Roselyn sighed. She wasn't really that mad at Harley anymore even though she was driving her to Joker. She pressed her lips together to keep from sobbing. She couldn't stop thinking about Barbara and hoping she wasn't still trapped in her room. If she was and nobody came by, it was all her fault. She assumed someone would have figured out something was wrong or maybe Barbara reached Roselyn's phone. She purposefully left it on the edge of her bed so Barbara could reach it when the plants eventually went limp.

Roselyn drifted in and out of sleep as Harley drove them to their destination in silence. The usual bubbly blonde wasn't singing or trying to talk to her. She didn't put the radio on and Roselyn was thankful so she could just listen to the sound of the rain and maybe sleep away the rest of the awful night. Maybe Joker would go easy on her. Yeah right, she thought, not even in her dreams.

What would he have her do? This woke her up. She didn't think she could kill or torture someone to keep Barbara safe. What was she even thinking? No matter what she chose, Barbara wasn't safe and she could bet that Joker knew this. Maybe he'd kill Barbara. And the last thing she ever said to her was that she hated her. She suddenly felt like she was going to puke. "Harley," she said, her nausea rising, "Pull over."

"What?" Harley said. "I can't just…"

"I think I'm gonna," she started. As she said this, Harley pulled the car over. Thankfully, the street they were on wasn't popular. Rosie leaned over and threw up. She felt her hair being held back and her back being rubbed. Since she didn't get sick, Roselyn couldn't remember the last time she threw up.

"Aww, Rosie," Harley said as she sat back up in the car and shut the door. "We're almost there. You'll be able to sleep and all that," she explained. "Just five minutes up the road. Here, have a mint," Harley said. Roselyn took it willingly to get the fowl taste out of her mouth.

"Sorry," Rosie said, closing her eyes as she put her head up against the back of the seat.

"It's all right. We're almost there," Harley told her. She turned onto a dirt road which pretty much turned into mud because of the rain. They traveled a good five minutes down the bumpy road in silence, Harley focusing on driving down the difficult path. Rosie jerked back and forth in the car as they hit random potholes. Eventually, the car came to a stop and Harley turned off the car. Harley got out while Roselyn lingered for a moment before grabbing her backpack and opening the car door and splashed in the mud when she put her feet down and stood. She shut the door and hung her head low as she followed Harley up to the house. She felt her heart beating out of her chest; she was not ready to face Joker.

"Come on," Harley took her hand and led her to the house that looked abandoned from the outside. She had no choice but to step up onto the front porch as Harley knocked. The rain was rather cool for this time of year, but she'd rather stand outside in the rain rather than enter that awful place where she'd either be tortured or be forced to torture.

Harley knocked on the door in some kind of rhythm before the door opened up. Roselyn didn't dare look up as she trembled, clutching Harley's hand tighter. "Hey, Red," Harley smiled sheepishly. Recognizing the nickname, Roselyn looked up to see Poison Ivy standing there before them and couldn't believe Harley brought her here instead of to Joker.

* * *

Although Harley has her faults, she really came through in the end! Bet you can't wait for the next chapter now!

Thanks again everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

The teen's jaw dropped when she looked up at Ivy who was quickly ushering the duo in from the rain. "Harley, what were you doing out in the rain? You're soaked!" Ivy exclaimed. Rosie couldn't believe she was hearing her voice for the first time in years. She had begun to slowly forget what she sounded like, but she'd recognize her tone anywhere. "And who's this?" She didn't recognize her?

"Aw, come on, Red," Harley said as she took her jester hat off. "Don't ya recognize Rosie?"

"Rosie?" Ivy whispered and took a good look at the girl. Roselyn could see the tears in her eyes forming when she recognized her. Roselyn didn't waste any time tossing her backpack on the floor and going up to her where Ivy brought her into a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Roselyn had her face buried in Ivy's shoulder.

"My baby," Ivy murmured.

"I missed you," Rosie admitted when they broke the hug.

"I missed you, too," Ivy replied and kissed her forehead. As much as Roselyn wanted to ask why Ivy wasn't in Arkham, she refused to ask. She didn't want to ruin the moment despite her slight disappointment of Ivy giving up and hiding out. She wondered why she hadn't heard of the break out, but maybe the commissioner kept it quiet. He did have that kind of authority around Gotham. But why would he keep something like that from her? Why would Barbara keep it from her when she obviously must have known? Perhaps it was Roselyn's own fault; she should have been watching the news and reading the papers on her way home from school. "What are you doing here?" Ivy queried. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. Because I am. But what's going on?" she looked towards Harley who had briefly wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips. "And why is Rosie dressed like one of the costumed freaks?"

"Hey!" Harley said, her mouth full. "You're a costumed freak, too!"

"Harley," Ivy said, her tone dangerous.

"I only designed it. It was Mistah J's idea," Harley explained. "He wanted her to come be like our little sidekick. She was gonna be the Joker's Daffodil."

"You were going to let that happen?" Ivy roared.

"Yeah! I mean, no! I mean…I was…" Harley looked at her feet sheepishly.

"You were going to bring her to that monster!" It was more of an exclamation than a question.

"He's not a monster, Red," Harley had tears in her eyes. "And Rosie ran away willingly. I didn't force her to!"

"He is," Rosie murmured. Ivy turned back towards her and took the heavy floral clip out of Rosie's wet hair. "And I didn't run away willingly." She watched as Ivy peeled the wet gloves off of her arms. She shivered as the cold air hit her bare arms, but she was thankful those wet gloves were off of her.

"What happened?" her voice was gentle when she talked to Rosie, ignoring Harley's protests in the background.

"Joker's been breaking into my house, sending me threats, showing me…these pictures of Barbara, and he's threatening to hurt Barbara if I didn't run away," Rosie explained quickly. "I didn't want to run away, Pammie," she said when Ivy bent down and began to take off Rosie's wet shoes and socks. Roselyn automatically used Ivy's shoulder to balance herself.

"I believe you," Ivy replied. "I want you to go take a shower to warm up, okay? We'll talk more about this later. You can relax; Joker can't get in here even if he wanted to." Rosie nodded and hugged her again before going towards the bathroom to shower. After her shower, she felt so much better physically since it got rid of the chill. She changed into a warm pair of pajamas she brought. However, she still felt awful and sick to her stomach when she thought about Barbara.

Roselyn decided to focus on something else other than what had just happened. Instead, she decided to be happy since she had the chance to see Ivy again which she never thought would happen any time soon, at least without legal action. Rosie found Ivy sitting on the sofa with an arm around Harley who changed out of her wet clothes and wore a large white t-shirt.

Rosie didn't waste any time going over to the couch and cuddling up against Ivy. She didn't want to talk about anything at the moment and just wanted to enjoy the moment of seeing the woman she still considered her mother again. She could feel Ivy's happiness radiating off of her as she wrapped her other arm around her, pulling her closer.

She felt as if she had gone back in time to when she was eleven years old and living with Ivy. She liked when Harley came to stay with them for those short periods of time. She did prefer it when Harley stayed and always wished she wouldn't leave. However, she knew Harley would go eventually. She was actually surprised Harley wasn't rushing back to Joker tonight. She was glad she decided to stay since she was afraid what Joker would do to Harley if she came back empty handed. Rosie briefly wondered why Harley stayed with Joker when she looked so happy when she was with Pamela. Rosie wondered how long Ivy had been hiding out alone. She hoped Harley had been at least staying with her on and off to keep her company.

Rosie had felt lonely a long time ago before she came to Gotham and discovered there was another human/plant hybrid just like her. She hadn't really felt that loneliness again until the bullying started at school and she had to run away from home. She wondered if Ivy ever felt lonely all by herself hiding out with her plants. Rosie had to admit- plants were good company, but they didn't satisfy her cravings for affection and love.

Roselyn wasn't sure when her head fell onto Ivy's lap and she stretched out comfortably. She let Ivy's fingers thread through her hair. She was still tense and ready to run if she needed to. She was still afraid Joker might come and sneak in here, leaving another Joker card and possibly another picture to further break her. Tears leaked from her eyes. She kept her breathing steady, though, and faked sleep. "Harley, I don't know everything about what happened tonight, but I swear if you are part of something like this again, I don't want to see you," Ivy said in a hushed tone.

"What do ya mean?"

Roselyn felt Ivy shift her position slightly. "If you hurt her again in any way, I don't ever want to see you again," she clarified.

"I didn't hurt her!" Harley said. "She willingly came with me!"

"I doubt I'm going to be happy when I find out what's been going on," she warned. "And if Joker told you to be involved and you helped him out, then that's wrong."

"Says the person who hates humanity," Harley grumbled. "And then kills them without a second thought…feeding them to plants…face it, Red, you aren't any better than me."

"I don't hurt children. Never have, never will. And you don't think twice about it," Ivy's voice raised slightly, but seemed to calm herself down. Her fingers were no longer running through Rosie's brown hair. Her arm rested comfortably on Rosie's back.

"I didn't think Mistah J's idea was all that bad," Harley admitted. "He was gonna let her come stay with us and we were gonna have a little family."

"I'm going to find out exactly what's going on," Ivy said to her. Rosie pictured her eyes narrowing at Harley. "But not only were you part of whatever Joker planned, you did this knowing how much she means to me. I still love her, Harley, and you were going to make everything I did for her mean nothing."

"What do ya mean?" Harley whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I let her go for a reason," Ivy began. "I didn't want this life for her. She deserves a normal life and I know I couldn't ever give her that." Rosie pressed her lips together to keep herself from openly crying. She wanted to eavesdrop and hear what they had to say.

"But she'd be so happy with you," Harley interjected. "And she obviously wanted that, but you just…you gave her up so easily."

"It wasn't easy," Ivy snapped. "Don't you see? She deserves a life where she can…she can be anything she wants to be. What I don't want for her is to become one of Batman's enemies."

"But what if she wants that and you just pushed her away?"

"It's the one thing I won't allow her to be."

"Well, what are ya gonna do with her now that I brought her back?" Harley asked.

"I have to send her back home," Ivy replied with a shaky breath. "Why did you bring her here, anyway?"

"I noticed she didn't want to go see Mistah J. I didn't know where else to bring her," Harley admitted. "I don't know why, but I couldn't bring her. She didn't even beg me not to bring her. Usually when I take people to Mistah J and they beg me not to, I do it anyway because it don't matter to me and it's kinda funny. I don't know why I wasn't laughin' tonight. But Red," Harley said sincerely. "Just keep her this time. She'll keep ya company and you'll be real happy again. You haven't been really happy since Rosie left."

"Her happiness is more important than mine," Ivy relented.

"But I want you to be happy, too," Roselyn sat up and looked into Pamela's eyes. She knew her eyes were red from crying, but she didn't care. She couldn't just listen to this conversation anymore. She knew what Harley did was wrong, but there was something mentally wrong with her since the Joker broke her. She didn't expect her to make rational decisions and she didn't want Harley and Ivy's friendship to end just because of her and what Harley was going to do. She knew Harley was the only person Ivy really trusted and she didn't want Ivy to feel so alone- not like the way Rosie felt when she went to school.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" Ivy asked her. Rosie just nodded. "Well, I'm very happy to see you again. Look at you, you're all grown up."

"I'm thirteen now," she replied.

"You've grown a lot," she pointed out.

"I'm finally over five feet now!" Rosie said.

"I noticed," Ivy said and was surprised when Roselyn sat on her lap.

"But I'm still small enough to still sit on your lap," she explained.

"What am I, your chair?"

"Yup!" Rosie smiled broadly. "I've also been told I don't weigh much."

"By who?" Ivy asked her.

"The doctor," Rosie shrugged. "He says I'm really underweight but he's only good with humans. Not much of a plant person."

"How about tomorrow I give you a little check-up?"

"I hate check-ups," Roselyn said.

"Yeah, but sometimes we do things we don't like to do, especially if it's for your health," Ivy replied. Rosie was happy and she was joking around with Harley and Ivy and it was just fantastic. She forgot about her troubles and trotted off to bed. Ivy had a spare room where she unpacked and made it a little more like home. She obviously didn't have much, but it didn't matter because Ivy said this was her room for now and she couldn't be happier. Roselyn climbed under the covers and fell asleep quickly, but nightmares plagued her dreams.

* * *

Pretty sure this was the chapter 99% of you were waiting for.


	13. Chapter 13

Roselyn woke up at around three in the morning from her nightmare. Every time she'd fall back asleep, she'd see herself telling Barbara she hated her. At the end of her nightmare, Joker would always win and end up killing Barbara even though she was dressed in her daffodil costume and was working for him. Every time, Barbara would look up at her with sad eyes when Joker gave the gun to end her. Rosie could never do it, but she never cried. Barbara would tell her she loved her no matter what, but it was obvious her heart broke. Rosie was about to tell her she loved her and didn't mean for any of this to happen, but Joker would shoot Barbara right before Rosie could say anything. Therefore, the last things she ever said to her were lies. Roselyn would raise the gun in her hand and point it at her own skull. She'd wake up right before she pulled the trigger.

Rosie got out of bed and decided she wasn't going to try to sleep again. She didn't care to wipe the tears off of her cheeks as she made her way to the living room. She was surprised to find the light already on and Ivy sitting on the couch reading something. Upon closer inspection, Rosie noticed it was one of her journals. If anyone else was reading it, she'd be angry. However, those journals were intended for Ivy so she shrugged it off. "Why didn't you tell Barbara about the bullying at school?" Rosie jumped and cursed herself for momentarily forgetting she could never sneak up on Ivy.

"I didn't want to bother her with it," she said in a shaky breath. "After Joker showed me that picture, I didn't think my problems were as bad as hers. She was already freaked out about Joker coming into the apartment," she explained.

"Come here, sweetie," Ivy said. Roselyn obeyed and sat beside her, looking into the redhead's eyes. "For now on when things get bad, I want you to tell her what's going on."

"If I said anything he'd hurt her," Rosie hung her head. "If I didn't leave tonight, he was going to paralyze her arms, too. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me."

"Hey," Ivy said and tilted her chin up. "I know he really scared you and he threatened someone you really care about. He had no business showing you those graphic images. But you need to tell an adult when things get bad, okay? You're a strong girl, but everyone needs a little help sometimes."

"He made me tell her that I hated her," Rosie cried. "I don't want her to think that because it isn't true. I was just so scared of what he'd do to her, Pammie."

"He won't ever pull this stunt again," Ivy said when she briefly hugged her. "I'll make sure of it."

"You can do that?" Rosie asked, wide eyed.

"Of course," Ivy smirked. "He won't mess with me. It isn't worth it for him."

"I want to be just like you," Rosie smiled. "Because nobody ever bothers you. Except maybe Batman but he bothers me, too."

"Rosie, you don't want to be just like me."

"Why not?" she queried. "You're really smart and people listen to you and you're really pretty and you have a lot of cool plants," she listed.

"Well, thank you, baby. I will admit I do have a lot of perks, but remember I am in and out of an asylum which makes it so I can't have a normal life. I have to disguise myself whenever I want to leave here and even then that can be a little risky depending on who I run into."

"Then why don't you just stay in Arkham and get better?" Rosie asked her.

"I'm not mentally sick," Ivy explained. "So I check myself out."

"Why can't you just admit there might be something wrong?"

"You think there's something wrong with me?" They weren't being confrontational. In fact, they were being quite calm about the whole ordeal. Roselyn was concerned about Ivy. She loved her and truly did want to be like her, but she didn't want to be breaking out of Arkham or disguising herself around the city.

"Last I remembered, you believed you are the reincarnation of Mother Nature."

"How could I not be?" Ivy asked her. It was obviously a sore subject for her. Rosie hoped she wouldn't get angry with her. She doubted it, though, since they haven't seen each other in so long. Ivy was genuinely happy to see her again and Rosie was just as happy to see her. In fact, it was a dream come true and she kind of wished the conversation didn't end up this way.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be her reincarnation, assuming she exists? After all, I was born this way. You became the way you are when you were already an adult." This was probably one of the few times Ivy remained speechless, so Rosie continued. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm a reincarnation of anything."

"I believe you are," Poison Ivy countered. "I think you must be one of her original daughters. Think about it; what are the odds that we found each other?"

"I think it's all a coincidence and bad things happened to us by the same man. The amount of times I jumped from orphanage to orphanage or even foster homes would eventually land me in Gotham where you are. And it was about time the orphanage gave up on the crazy girl who never spoke and had weird plant abilities so I was bound to be put in some kind of asylum eventually. It just…happened. Sometimes there isn't an explanation as to why things happened."

Roselyn had done a lot of thinking in the past two years. She took certain aspects of her life into consideration. For example, she wouldn't be alive today if Dr. Jason Woodrue hadn't created her in a lab. She hated the man, but he had given her life. Ivy, on the other hand, already had a life before the insane doctor. She had been an adult and had probably been conscious of the experiments taking place on her. Psychologically, Rosie had a feeling it affected Ivy more than it did her. Rosie didn't really remember her earlier years. She recalled being in some kind of pain, but as she grew older, those early memories were fading away whereas Ivy could probably still recall those memories from her adulthood. In order to cope with the pain of being used and practically left to die, Poison Ivy had created this delusion of being the reincarnation of Mother Nature. Rosie knew it wasn't Ivy's fault and she didn't hold it against her. But if Ivy could just deal with the pain she had been through without these delusions and clear her head, there could be a chance for her to have a real life.

"My purpose in life is to restore the Earth to its natural state. Who else could I be?" Ivy was becoming annoyed at Rosie's train of thought.

"I get where you're coming from," Roselyn smiled sadly. "The things he did to you were awful. You're trying to justify why he did what he did, but you can't. I can't figure out why he did this stuff to us. But one day you're going to have to wake up and realize this isn't the right way to cope with things. But I will agree with you- you are my mommy even if we aren't related." Ivy hugged her immediately. Apparently, this was something she had needed to hear.

"What's this?" Ivy asked referring to her locket when they pulled apart.

"My locket," Rosie said. "Barbara gave it to me the day she told me she was going to adopt me." Roselyn opened it up and showed Ivy the picture inside. It was one of her and Ivy together during the time Rosie lived with her. "This is the picture she put in it. She told me she wasn't replacing you," she explained. "And she wanted me to remember the good times me and you had together."

"Barbara sounds like she treats you really well," Ivy said.

"Yeah, she does," Rosie nodded. "I didn't really understand why you let me go that night until I got older. I get it now. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to have a normal life. It's just not for me, though," she shrugged.

"You're going through a rough time," Ivy put a hand on her shoulder. "This is just something you have to overcome."

"When you're known as the plant freak at school, it's kind of hard."

"Don't let them stop you from living your life," Ivy explained. "After all, you're really smart and people listen to you and you're really pretty and you have a lot of cool plants," she repeated what Rosie said earlier. Roselyn blushed and turned away, embarrassed by the compliments.

"Yeah, well, not as pretty as you," she mumbled.

"Don't sell yourself short," Ivy said.

"Well, I mean, I kind of am short," she joked, smiling when she looked up into the face that she had missed so much.

"You're just a cute little thing," Ivy replied.

"Thanks, Pammie, for talking to me. I needed that."

"No problem, sweetie. I think it's time you went back to bed, though. You think you can sleep?"

"Yeah," she stood up. "I think so. Do you think I'll see Barbara again?" she queried.

"You definitely will," Ivy said to her. "Good night, Roselyn."

"Night, Pammie," Rosie said and headed back to her bedroom. She fell asleep rather quickly and didn't have any more nightmares.

* * *

Just a cute little Rosie and Ivy chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

Roselyn sat on the kitchen counter as Ivy drew her blood to analyze. Back when she was eleven, Ivy told her she was drawing all of the blood for medical analysis when in reality she had used Rosie's blood on her plants to see how the plants reacted to it. Roselyn hadn't been happy about it, but forgave her eventually. She knew this time Poison Ivy was only doing this for a medical analysis because of how little she drew and kept assuring her she'd never experiment with any of her blood again. Roselyn didn't really care what she did with the blood, but it was comforting to know Ivy wasn't going to be drawing blood frequently.

When Ivy went down to her lab to analyze her blood, Rosie sat on the couch to watch television while Harley did a Sudoku in pen. It amazed Roselyn how smart Harley actually was since she acted so childish all the time. It was funny to see her sitting on the couch in shorts and a t-shirt with her glasses on filling in the numbers with ease.

"Hey Rosie," Harley said suddenly when she finished her puzzle and tossed the book on the floor. "You think you wanna stay here with Red?"

"I am staying with her," Roselyn said slowly, confused at her question.

"You're gonna have to make a decision at some point," Harley said. "You gonna stay with Red or go back to the commissioner's daughter?"

"I…don't know," Rosie admitted. "I do want to see Barbara again, but I don't think I belong in normal society. I only made Barbara's life more complicated than it has to be. At least here I'm normal. I'm a freak everywhere else."

"You make her real happy," Harley pointed out. "She's so happy you're back. Like you're making her year by being here. I'm glad I brought you here instead of deliverin' ya to Mistah J." Roselyn just nodded. She was incredibly lucky that Harley decided to go against Joker's wishes and bring her to Ivy who she didn't even know was out of Arkham. She was absolutely loving the time she got to spend with the first woman she called her mother. She was worried about Barbara, but figured she'd have to lay low before contacting her since Joker hadn't been put back in Arkham yet. Once he was caught, Roselyn was going to call Barbara, apologize for everything, and let her know she was okay.

It hadn't been that long of a stay, but Rosie was already thinking about where she was going to live. It would probably be the most difficult choice she'd ever make. She loved Barbara and the security she felt when she stayed in that apartment. Sure, Joker had made it feel like not a secure place, but nobody in Gotham ever really felt a total sense of security. Living with Barbara allowed Rosie to become anything she wanted and attend any university after high school. If the bullying stopped, her life would resume normally as it had been. The only con about that choice was she was constantly judged by Jim Gordon and he expected her to become something bad and she always felt a little bit isolated being half plant.

Staying with Poison Ivy had its perks. Since Ivy was like her, she didn't feel so isolated. Ivy would be able to answer any of her questions after the blood analysis was complete. Although they were both hybrids, their makeup was slightly different. Roselyn was neutral while Ivy was poisonous. However, the woman could relate to her and probably help her better control her plant abilities. Ivy was also the first person to show her love and affection which was special to Rosie. Ivy was the first person she had ever felt a connection to. Unfortunately, if she chose to stay with Ivy permanently, she'd be on the run and probably left alone when Ivy was caught and brought into Arkham. She'd probably be dumped off in the orphanage and eventually transported out of Gotham where she'd never see anyone again.

Roselyn really just wanted to focus on enjoying her time spent with Ivy now rather than think about the future. She hoped she could stretch out her stay somehow so she'd miss graduation. Barbara would be disappointed, but it was only an eighth grade graduation and wasn't one Rosie thought was important. "She was really upset when she let you go, you know. It wasn't easy for her," Harley explained as she picked up her book of Sudoku and started a new one.

"I didn't want to leave," Rosie wasn't focusing on the television anymore. How could she when she was having a flashback of herself being hysterical and being carried out of a room in Arkham Asylum never to see Ivy again?

"I know you didn't," Harley nodded firmly. Before Harley could add anything, Ivy came upstairs from her lab. She had some papers with results she must have printed off.

"Can I see you for a moment?" Ivy asked, not looking up from the papers she held in her hand. Confused, Roselyn agreed and followed Ivy into her bedroom where the two sat on the bed. Harley remained in the living room, knowing she didn't need to really know Rosie's medical information. Although her morals were generally not the best, she still strongly believed in doctor/patient confidentiality.

"Am I okay?" Rosie queried.

"You're not getting enough sunlight," Ivy bluntly stated.

"The doctor said my vitamin D levels are fine," Roselyn said, confused.

"Sweetie, those doctors only know about human health. Your vitamin D levels are fine in your animal cells. But your plant cells need more sunlight, especially now since you're growing a lot," Ivy explained. "Do you ever just sit out in the sun?"

"Sometimes," Roselyn shrugged. "I've always been fine, though."

"I know you've always been fine, but you're doing a lot of growing right now and you need a little bit more sunlight. You need to make sure you get at least two hours of direct sunlight a day. It's a good thing Harley brought you here. In another year or so you'd probably start feeling the lack of sun's effects."

"I didn't really think about it," Roselyn admitted.

"And why would you? You're a kid," Ivy smiled. "Now, we have to talk about those vines that you added to your body," Ivy said.

"How did you know about them?"

"I read your journals," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. Right."

"Rosie, we have to remove them."

"But why?" she queried.

"They're sucking a lot of nutrients from you. Your white blood cell count is low and I have a strong feeling it's because they're feeding off of you."

"How do I remove them?" Rosie asked. She did like her vines, but if they were eventually going to make her weak and sick, then she had to let go of them. She trusted Pamela to make the right decisions for her. She wasn't going to fight to keep them even if she thought they were cool and got her out of a few close calls here and there.

"I'm going to freeze them off," Ivy explained.

"When?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I guess I'll do it now and get it over with," Rosie sighed. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes," Ivy admitted. "I can't do anything to make you not feel anything since any kind of medicine doesn't affect you."

"The struggle of being immune to everything," Roselyn cursed her unique body make-up.

"It'll be quick," Ivy promised. "And I'm going to try to numb the area with something. It won't be one hundred percent effective, but it's worth a shot. No pun intended."

"Hilarious," Roselyn rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you really are a teenager," Ivy joked. Roselyn followed Ivy down into her lab. Harley was called to assist so she happily followed since she was excited to be in Ivy's lab. The lab had always been off limits. There were bottles of chemicals, computers and machines for analysis, different types of microscopes, and other research materials. Roselyn looked at it in amazement; she wondered just how smart Pamela Isley was if she knew what to do with all of this kind of stuff. There were also a ton of different plants, mostly hybrids, and she smiled at them when they greeted her. It was funny how the plants knew she was part plant even if she didn't look the part.

Roselyn was told to lay down on the metal table. Ivy apologized how uncomfortable it was and Roselyn wondered why she'd even have this metal examination table, anyway. Ivy explained she needed to restrain her to the table so she wouldn't move too much during the whole procedure. Ivy decided to do the two on her wrists first to get the worst over with.

Harley and Ivy strapped her ankles and arms to the table. Ivy stroked her face gently before she injected her lower arm with a needle. Roselyn felt her wrist go slightly numb, but her body was already fighting the toxins. Her immunity wasn't the same as Ivy's which was why chemicals could affect her for a short period of time.

Ivy felt for the slight bump where the vine was underneath Roselyn's skin. Rosie decided not to look, but she felt a slight pinch when Ivy dug into her wrist to get to the roots of vine. Harley held Rosie's hand as Ivy began to freeze off the vine. The pain was something Rosie had never felt before and she began crying out. She squeezed Harley's hand tightly. She could hear Ivy saying sweet nothings to her, but she wasn't entirely sure what she was saying. Harley gave her a clean rag to bite down on which was better than biting on her own tongue. "You're doing a good job," Ivy said when Rosie took a breath. "This one's done," Ivy announced after she wrapped up her wrist. Ivy moved over to the other side of her and Harley moved and grabbed her other hand. Rosie couldn't really squeeze Harley's hand the second time, but it was comforting to hold. After that, Ivy had Rosie lay on her stomach to get to the one in her back. Roselyn vowed to never attach vines to herself again. Not only was it depleting her health and they'd eventually make her weak, but the pain of getting rid of them was a good enough excuse to never do that again.

When it was over, Roselyn sat up and hugged Ivy. It was one of those times when she needed her mommy. "It's okay," Ivy kissed her head. "You'll heal quickly." Roselyn nodded against her chest, already feeling the gaps in her skin closing up. She took the rag out of her mouth after hopping off the metal table. She wasn't even going to ask why Ivy had restraints in her basement.

"You did real good, Rosie," Harley complimented. "Better than when Mistah J digs a bullet outta me," she said as she followed the other two up the stairs. Roselyn wondered if Harley was telling the truth and Joker actually assisted her when she was hurt. She decided to shrug it off.

"Thanks. I kind of liked my vines, though." She hadn't really thought about the loss, but she was starting to feel it.

"You can have some plants and have them wrap around you. It'll be like the same thing, but they won't slowly be killing you," Ivy replied.

"They were killing me?"

"It wasn't their intention. But essentially, yes."

"I just realized something," Rosie started. "You killed those plants to save me. How come you didn't just let nature take its course? I mean, you never kill plants."

"It was either kill them," Ivy said as she sat down on the sofa. "Or let you slowly die. Could have taken years, but I'd rather have you around and healthy. Just don't do that again, okay?" Rosie sat down beside Ivy. Harley had gone off to do her own thing to give the two some alone time. That, and Harley had an unusual amount of energy and decided to go play around on her balance beam.

"The commissioner talks about you like you're this heartless person," Rosie admitted. "You aren't what he makes you out to be. Why doesn't he just see that?" her voice shook as she held back her tears. "You killed those vines without a second thought so I wouldn't end up suffering."

"Sweetie," Ivy pushed back a few stray hairs. "I would usually let the plant live and let the human suffer. You're just special."

"How come? Is it because I'm part plant like you? Is that why you like me so much?" she had to know.

"I will admit, knowing you were part plant and part human did interest me. However, that's not the reason why I love you. I love you because of who you are, not what you are, baby."

Roselyn smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. She wished more people could see this side of Ivy. She wondered why Jim Gordon just didn't give her a chance. Both Rosie and Ivy suffered at some point in their lives. For some reason, Pamela was treated differently than Rosie. Pamela was the result of neglect growing up. Roselyn had been lucky enough to have someone start caring for her and loving her by the time she was eleven. She doubted Ivy had that, even if she had been fully human at the time. Rosie didn't think it mattered what species someone was; people become who they were due to their upbringing. She began to wonder what Ivy had been like as a child. She knew she had been neglected, but she didn't know to what extent.

It was sad how humans could treat each other. She wished Jim would just sit down and listen to her for once rather than having predetermined ideas about a person. He assumed she'd turn out like Poison Ivy and start killing people for a cause. She'd never in a million years do that even if she claimed she did want to by just like Ivy. But she wanted to be like the other side of her; the one where she'd help Rosie and hold her when things seemed scary. Or when she'd just be there for her like any normal person would do.

Barbara was nothing like her father. Barbara would listen to her and even wanted her to be able to visit Ivy in Arkham. Roselyn missed Barbara and she wished she could give her a phone call. It was still too dangerous to do so since Joker was still out there and could do something to harm Barbara. Once he was caught, Ivy said it would be okay to call her. Until then, it was just too risky. "Let's get you in the sun," Ivy said. "We can go in the back and garden." Roselyn smiled and nodded, hoping to get rid of her depressing thoughts while bonding with one of her favorite people.

* * *

More Rosie and Ivy bonding! I love writing this side of Ivy :)


	15. Chapter 15

Barbara had never been so worried in her entire life the night Roselyn ran away from home probably unwillingly. It wasn't like her to just get up and go like that as Rosie really was a good kid. Barbara had been worried about Rosie when the vines held her down in her wheelchair so she'd be unable to chase her. She had been surprised when the vines and plants randomly fell limp and she was able to move again. Instead of taking the time to take the vines out of her wheelchair, she pushed herself forward onto the floor. She reached for Rosie's phone which had been left on her bed. She noted how the phone didn't have a lock screen on it when she went to use it. Barbara didn't hesitate to call Bruce and tell him what happened. He promised he'd be over as quickly as possible. She also called her father to put in a missing child report.

Barbara had to figure out why Rosie would just get up and leave. She searched through her phone and began to cry, not something she normally did, when she saw all of the bullying that happened over social media. If this was happening online, Barbara had a feeling Rosie was being bullied at school. Even though the comments were horrific (one girl going as far as to tell Rosie to record killing herself and proceeded to explain to her how to do it), Barbara doubted this would be the only reason why Rosie ran away. There must have been another explanation.

It was then that she found the online messages which made it obvious it was Joker. He threatened Roselyn not with her life, but with Barbara's life; he was going to come and further paralyze her. Poor Rosie thought she was saving Barbara. It hurt her to know the girl thought this was her best option to go work for Joker and do as he said so he wouldn't be upset.

She barely slept as she tried to track down Joker. She spent so much time in the clock tower that she'd easily lose track of time, ironically. She would type away and send Batman and Nightwing to go check out an area to come up empty handed. She would get frustrated in her search until something in her head clicked: Poison Ivy was out of Arkham Asylum, illegally, but she was out there. Surely she would find out about this and track her down?

Barbara quickly went in search of hideouts Poison Ivy would stay in. She was obviously keeping an extremely low profile and hadn't done anything besides escape from the asylum. "Batman," she said when she pressed a button to turn on her communications with him. "I have an idea. Hear me out."

"What is it?" he grunted.

"What if she never went with Joker," she proposed. "What if something happened and she never got to him?"

"She could be with Joker," Batman replied calmly. "If we spend time looking for Poison Ivy, we won't find Joker. What I learned with…him…" She knew he was referring to Jason Todd, the second Robin. He had been beaten to death by Joker and restored to life where he became the Red Hood. "Is that every second counts. And he hasn't been this quiet or hidden since that day."

"I don't know," Barbara's voice cracked. "You think he lured her to kill her?"

"Not at first." She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes tightly to prevent herself from crying. "I think he'd want to play with her for a while."

"I swear to God if he even touches her I'll kill him," Barbara seethed. "Keep looking," she said more calmly.

"Take a break," he said in a more caring tone. "You'll be no use if you pass out on the job."

"Okay," Barbara reluctantly agreed. "Oracle out," she said before turning off the link. However, she didn't take a break. Instead, she began typing furiously and quickly found Poison Ivy's location. She felt so stupid; why hadn't she thought of this until now? She hoped her hunch was right and Rosie was only with Ivy rather than with Joker.

It didn't take Barbara long to hack into the phone lines so she could call Ivy. Her heartrate picked up as she hesitated to make that one final click on the computer to call her. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. The worst that could happen would be that Ivy would track down Barbara in her home and harm her if she bothered her.

Barbara finally clicked and heard the phone ringing on the line. It rang multiple times until someone answered. "Don't call me." The obvious voice of Ivy said over the phone.

"Wait!" Barbara said before she could hang up. "I'm Barbara Gordon. I adopted Rosie," she added for good measure. There was a pause on the other line which indicated Ivy was still on the line. She heard Ivy take in a breath to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. "I just want to know if she's safe. I'm not going to tell anyone about where you are, I promise. I just want to know if she's okay and not with...not with Joker," She paused. "Please, I need to know she's okay."

It took Ivy so long to respond Barbara thought she had walked away from the phone. "She's safe," Ivy assured her.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked. Another long pause. "Please tell me she's with you."

"She is," Ivy said in a low voice. "But why would you want her with me?" Tears of joy fell down her cheeks when Ivy told her this. She was so happy Rosie was safe and the possibility of her being slowly tortured either mentally, physically, emotionally, or most likely a combination of the three was no longer a possibility.

"Because I know you care about her as much as I do," Barbara explained. "And I know, or at least I hope, she's safe with you and Joker can't get to her."

"Joker wouldn't come here," Ivy said. "It isn't worth it for him to bother me."

"How is she doing?"

"How'd you find me?" Ivy asked instead.

"I…," she couldn't tell her she was Oracle and tracked down people with ease. "Batman's been on the case."

"That explains the secure line," Ivy sighed. "Look, tell him not to come barging in on me at least until Joker's locked up."

"You mean you'd willingly just go back to Arkham without a fight?" Barbara queried.

"I love Rosie too much to put her through something like that. Going quietly and calmly is best for her."

"How's she doing?" Barbara asked again.

"She's been good," she took a breath. "She misses you. And she really regrets what she said before she left."

"I know she didn't mean it," Barbara said. "Thank you so much for looking after her. Maybe I'll be able to sleep again."

"I respect you," Ivy murmured. "I don't respect a lot of meat sacks, but you're okay. You did a good job with Rosie. You're so much better than the commissioner. But because of Rosie, I decided it doesn't matter who you're related to," she said. Barbara knew she was referring to the fact that Rosie was Jason Woodrue's biological daughter. It was odd how quickly Ivy had accepted Rosie after she found out about her connection to the man who harmed Ivy and made her into who she was currently. It was no secret he tortured her and used her to further his experiments. Barbara Gordon had a soft spot for Pamela Isley and wondered what kind of woman she would be if she hadn't turned into Poison Ivy. She had a feeling she could have been an amazing scientist and would have contributed much to the scientific community. It was a shame she had that taken away from her. "She told me about the locket she always wears…" she trailed.

"I didn't replace you," Barbara mentioned. "She loves you so much, you know. If you didn't help her out back then when she needed it, I don't know what would have happened. I probably wouldn't have had the opportunity to adopt her."

"She thinks of us separately," Ivy murmured. "Can I…can I see her after this?"

It was then that Barbara knew Ivy truly felt like Rosie's mother to the point where it did hurt her to be separated from the thirteen year old. Barbara couldn't imagine what she felt since she hadn't seen Rosie for a while. However, her short amount of time without Rosie didn't compare to Pamela's two years without the little girl she thought of as her own daughter. Barbara couldn't imagine going two whole years without Rosie in her life. "I can promise you I will do everything I can so you can see her again," Barbara vowed.

"You're being really nice to me," Ivy said slowly. "I'm trying hard to believe you, but..."

"I understand," Barbara said. "You have no reason to believe me or to even trust me. But don't doubt that I love Roselyn and I'd do absolutely anything for her. I was never against her seeing you because I know how much you mean to her. I want you to know I never talked about you poorly in my home."

"What about the delightful commissioner?" Ivy didn't sound too happy.

"I can't control my dad," Barbara sighed. "We have gotten in some arguments over it, though."

"She really loves you, too," Ivy said in a softer tone. "She makes me so happy, Barbara." Now, that was surprising to hear from Poison Ivy. This totally wasn't the Poison Ivy she remembered fighting and taking to Arkham a couple of years ago. It was hard to imagine that the woman she was talking to had murdered so many civilians in order to save plants and the environment. But maybe this was Pamela Isley she was talking to. Deep down, Pamela had to have been in there somewhere, buried by Ivy's cold, hard exterior she had been forced to develop.

"I know. She makes me happy, too," she paused. "I swear to you I'm going to do everything I can so she can see you legally."

"Okay, but if you can't you have to make sure she lives a normal life and doesn't end up like…" Ivy trailed. "She keeps saying she wants to be like me, but I don't want that for her."

"Don't tell her I called," Barbara said to Ivy.

"Why not?" Ivy asked, confused.

"Just…please don't. I'm afraid Joker might…" Barbara was thankful she could play that card, no pun intended. If she acted like she was terrified Joker may find out somehow, then Ivy wouldn't tell Rosie she called. She didn't want Roselyn to know because she wanted Rosie to focus on Ivy, not her. She didn't want to upset Rosie or ruin her time with Ivy because she wasn't sure how long it would take to get them visitation rights.

"Understood," Ivy agreed. "Hey Gordon?"

"Hmm?"

"If I don't see her again, please don't…"

"I'd never let her forget about you," Barbara promised. It was then that Ivy hung up the phone and the line was disconnected. Barbara was relieved she found Rosie. She could go home and sleep knowing she was out of harm's way.

* * *

Originally, I wasn't even going to add this chapter. However, some people were wondering how Barbara was reacting to all this. Let me know if you guys like this chapter even though Rosie wasn't in it. If you like it, you may see more chapters like this one!


	16. Chapter 16

Roselyn woke up at around ten in the morning one day in particular that was supposed to be her graduation. She wasn't really upset about missing it, but she did feel bad that Barbara wasn't going to see her walk since she had been excited for it. Rosie thought it was for the best, though, because someone would have pushed her down or tripped her during the ceremony resulting in an embarrassing ordeal.

Roselyn eventually made her way into the living room where Harley was cuddled up against Ivy as she usually was. Roselyn took a seat in the armchair which had a nice, soft blanket that was calling her name. It was like being in bed, but it wasn't. She decided right then and there it would be a lazy day. She noticed her journal sitting on the side table beside her and decided to write in it. This had just become a habit for Rosie since she felt she had no reason to document her days anymore.

Rosie found herself missing her phone. She never thought she'd think that! She wished she had taken it with her so she'd be somewhat entertained. However, if she did have her phone, she'd just be checking social media where new posts about her popped up every day saying something negative. She looked up and saw Harley must have put on cartoons. She noted Harley wasn't really watching them, but instead looking up at Ivy in amazement. The blonde was ridiculously hard to read; was she actually going to stay this time?

"Can I have the remote?" Rosie asked. Harley tossed it over to her, but Rosie didn't have the best reflexes so it slipped right out of her hand and she had to exert herself to lean over and pick it up from the floor. She changed the channel to a show where people had to survive naked out in the wild. She wasn't entirely sure why, but the show was addicting when nothing else was on.

"Seriously, Rosie?" Ivy spoke up. "Not this show."

"You should like it. It's about a man and a woman surviving in the wild together using natural resources and all that," she explained.

"It's just another one of those awful reality TV shows. You realize it's all fake, right?"

"No I think everything I watch is real and truly embrace it as reality," Rosie replied sarcastically, rolling her green eyes.

Harley burst out laughing at Ivy's irritation and Rosie's comment. "Oh my God, Red, she just back talked to ya! Those teen years are rough! Good luck with her, Red."

"Hey I'm not that bad! Just ask Barbara. She'd tell you I'm an angel," Rosie stuck her tongue out at both women. Harley made some extremely ridiculous face which made Rosie laugh at her. Ivy, ever the mature one of the bunch, frowned. Rosie could see her lips curving into an almost smile though. The knock on the door made everyone suddenly freeze and smiles faded quickly.

"I'll get it," Ivy said, the other two just nodding. The red head got up and went to answer the door. Rosie really hoped it wasn't someone there to take her away. "Selina?" she said when she noticed the black haired beauty walking into the room with Ivy. "What are you doing here?" she asked and got up from her spot to give her a hug. She was used to seeing Selina at least five times a week and she had missed her time away from her.

"Rosie," Selina hugged her back. "I had no idea you were here! Same with you, Harley," she said when the blonde decided it was her turn for a hug when she squealed.

"What's Kitty doin' here?" Harley asked excitedly, hopping up and down. If Rosie wasn't used to childish behavior, she would have taken a step away from the overexcited woman.

"Actually, I came here to see Ivy to tell her about how she went missing and Joker has her. But obviously you're here, which is a huge relief. Everyone's looking for you," she said to Roselyn.

"She can't go back yet," Ivy said defensively and too quickly. She put a hand on Rosie's shoulder and the brunette wasn't sure when Ivy ended up behind her.

"Not saying she should go back," Selina said in a calm voice so Ivy wouldn't react harshly like she was known to do. "I don't think it is a good idea for her to go home right now. Joker's still out there and I personally don't trust him not to do something stupid." They made their way over to the living room and sat down. Rosie took her place back in the armchair with the blanket while Selina and Ivy shared the couch and Harley was on the floor, not being able to sit still. "It's such a relief to see you here, Rosie," Selina said honestly. "I was afraid he…anyway, glad to see you found a safe place to stay."

"I brought her here!" Harley's hand shot up as she beamed. "I was supposed to bring her to Mistah J, but I didn't listen."

"Good job, Harl," Selina complimented. "Joker's in hiding right now. I think he wants us to think Rosie's with him, which is what everyone is thinking right now. Harley, do you know where he is?"

"There are a couple of places, but he's probably not in any of them. I know my Mistah J."

"Could you write down a list? We might be able to track him down."

"We?" Ivy queried.

"I mean we as in me, the commissioner, the police, and probably Batman." Harley grabbed a piece of note paper and a pen and began to write different locations down.

"I hate Batman," Rosie spoke up. "All he does is ruin everything," she grumbled.

"I second that," Harley said.

"Same," Ivy replied.

"It's either Batman or this city would have been blown to bits by now," Selina commented.

"Forget about Batman, Selina," Ivy quipped. "You're with Bruce Wayne and he's so much better than the Bat."

"Yeah, I agree. But look, if anyone's going to find and take Joker in, it's him. Then Rosie can go home and Barbara can finally relax," Selina explained.

"Is she okay?" Rosie asked. "Joker made me say I hated her and I don't want her to think that."

"I guarantee you she knows you don't hate her," Selina said soothingly. Roselyn sighed with relief, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She actually couldn't wait to get home and see if she could get back to her normal life. She missed it. Maybe she could make new friends and start over once high school started in the fall. She'd make better friends than Jess. She'd get high grades and make something of herself so she could go to college in the future. She wasn't sure what she wanted to be yet, but she'd figure it out eventually.

"Are you gonna stay for a little while, Kitty?" Harley asked, eyes wide.

"If it's okay with Ivy, I wouldn't mind staying and hanging out for the day," Selina said as she snapped a picture of Harley's list of places Joker could be.

"Sure, why not," Ivy replied.

"Woohoo! Gotham City Sirens are back, baby!" Harley stood up and jumped.

"Gotham City Sirens?" Rosie asked. "Is that what the three of you call yourselves?" When she didn't get a response, she burst out laughing.

"It's more of what Gotham calls us, sweetie," Ivy gave her a warning look. Rosie bit the inside of her cheek to stop her laughter.

"Do I get to be one?" Rosie asked, suddenly wanting to feel included.

"No," Ivy gave her a look that she meant business.

"Okay," she sighed. "Can I at least hang out with you guys?" And she did. They did their nails together after Rosie finally got dressed and decided not to be lazy. She liked her freshly painted pink nails Ivy had done for her. When they drank wine, Rosie got to drink apple cranberry juice from a wine glass as they watched a marathon of _Sex and the City_. Ivy almost said no to this, but Rosie had already seen the show with some friends from school and knew the characters by heart.

After that, Rosie noticed the other women got a little tipsy from the wine and decided to dance. She wasn't really a dancer herself, but she enjoyed watching them dance to '80s and '90s music. Roselyn was pulled from her seat by Selina who told her to loosen up and dance while Rosie had to point out she never really danced before. Selina did eventually get her moving and she found dancing wasn't so hard. It was kind of funny to see Ivy participating and Rosie wondered if she should drink a couple of glasses of wine more often to loosen her up. Ivy was usually uptight and wouldn't have joined in. They did end up sitting outside for a while, calming down from their earlier activities.

Eventually, the fun had to end when Selina left to go back home. Rosie hugged her goodbye and told her to come get her when Joker was caught.

It had been a long day, but Rosie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She was still wide awake when Harley and Ivy decided to go to bed. Rosie stayed up and watched some TV. She must have fallen asleep because at three thirty in the morning, she heard a noise which woke her up. She peered over the couch to see Harley about to leave the house. "Harley?" Rosie said and stood. "What are you doing?" Harley froze on the spot.

"Oh, hey, Rosie," the blonde forced a smile. "I was just gonna go for a walk."

"At three in the morning?" Rosie queried. "I'm not stupid," Roselyn said and walked over towards her. "I know you're about to get up and leave."

"How'd you know?" Harley visibly sagged looking guilty as ever.

"You used to do this back then, too," she referred to the time when she lived with Ivy. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm sure by now Mistah J needs me," Harley admitted.

"You don't even know where he is," she countered.

"I know. But I'll find him. I always do."

"Why are you leaving someone who obviously loves you to go with someone who does nothing but abuse you?" Roselyn demanded.

"You just don't see how special our relationship is," Harley explained.

"Then what is Pammie to you? Not special?"

"Of course she is," Harley said. "I love Red to bits!"

"How can you just leave like this in the middle of the night then?" Rosie yelled, not caring if she woke up Ivy at this point. "You know what? Go," Rosie narrowed her eyes. "Pammie deserves someone a lot better than you."

"Rosie, I never saw you like this before," Harley took a step back.

"That's because you haven't made me angry." Roselyn's eyes were glowing. The plants behind her started to rattle, breaking free from their pots. One vine wrapped around each arm and a thicker one elevated her off the ground. Rosie didn't usually have such great balance, but for some reason she had no trouble standing on the plant below her feet.

"It's okay, Rosie, she knows I'm not gonna stay permanently."

"Why do you do this to her?" Rosie asked. "You really are sick in the head."

"I am not sick in the head!" Harley screamed.

"Then you're stupid!" Rosie yelled, stepping off from the vine. "You're so stupid, Harley. When are you going to wake up from these delusions?"

"I'm not delusional," Harley said, tears in her eyes. "And I'm not stupid. I went to medical school."

"That doesn't prove you're not stupid. Maybe you're all brains academically, but you're the dumbest person I met when it comes to relationships. I'm only thirteen and I can already tell you that you're in an abusive relationship and he's not going to stop hitting you. It's going to get worse and worse until you're dead."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because what you keep doing to Pammie is just wrong and I hope she gets over you. You know, you're always telling me that I mean the world to her, but don't you get that you're part of her world, too? Don't you get it, Harley?" Rosie fought back her tears.

"Then you gotta stay with her," Harley said gently. Rosie's eyes stopped glowing and the vines retreated back to where they came from. "Because I can't."

"You choose not to stay. If you leave, don't even come near me anymore."

"I could have brought you to Mistah J and I kind of wish I did now," Harley glared.

"Then take me to him right now. Go on. Do it," she challenged. "You can watch when he slits my throat," Rosie looked deep into Harley's eyes.

"Roselyn." Rosie didn't turn when she heard Ivy's voice. She knew she was standing right behind her, but she didn't want to take her eyes off of Harley.

"Maybe the commissioner is right. Maybe I am dangerous. You clowns better watch out," she threatened.

"Enough," Ivy said and pulled her back. "Harley, are you seriously leaving again? You were just going to get up in the middle of the night and leave without saying anything?" Harley only nodded. "Fine then," Ivy turned around back towards her bedroom. "Go."

"You aren't gonna ask me to stay this time?" Harley queried.

"Why should I? I'm tired of sounding like a broken record, Harl," Rosie turned towards Ivy who was only standing in an oversized t-shirt. Even when she just woke up, Ivy looked perfect. Rosie hoped she could be as beautiful as her when she grew older. She looked down at her small breasts and felt a little out of place as she compared their bodies. Ivy wasn't a size two, but she had the perfect amount of curves so she didn't look like a board and she didn't look like a Barbie doll. Her thoughts were interrupted when Harley gave a frustrated sigh.

"I know why you aren't asking me to stay," the blonde said. Roselyn had a feeling she wanted Ivy to beg her to stay as she usually did. Poison Ivy never begged unless it came to Harley Quinn. Rosie had a feeling Ivy truly was in love with her and she wished she wasn't because all this odd relationship did was hurt her. "It's because Rosie's here and you don't need me to keep ya company. Well, Red, she's gonna go back-"

"Harley, just go," Ivy said.

"I'm sorry," Harley looked down at her feet. "I'll call ya."

"Okay," Ivy retreated into her bedroom before Harley left. Roselyn turned her back towards Harley. Perhaps one day the blonde would open her eyes and see what she was doing was wrong. Until then, Rosie hoped Harley would just stay away until she woke up. She heard the door shut and Harley was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading and to my reviewers, thanks for reviewing! This chapter was kind of a roller coaster of emotions. Hope you enjoyed :)


	17. Chapter 17

Roselyn followed Ivy into her bedroom. She didn't really know what to say, so she stood there until she noticed Ivy was visibly upset. She wasn't crying, but the look on her face made Rosie want to cry. She bit her lower lip and sat down beside the red head. She took Ivy's hand in her own and held it. They sat there in silence for a few moments. Roselyn was collecting her thoughts as she was unsure what to say. It was obvious Ivy didn't like to be pitied and she wasn't entirely sure if she did the right thing defending her when Harley was leaving her again. Ivy's life just wasn't fair and she hated the people who made her life so miserable. Rosie didn't want to be one of those people, but she certainly felt like it. Eventually, she'd go back and live with Barbara, abandoning Ivy against her will. "You shouldn't have done that," Ivy finally spoke. "She doesn't know any better."

"I think she does," Roselyn replied. "You don't deserve to be treated like that, Pammie."

"You need to control your emotions better," Ivy changed the topic of discussion. Rosie looked down at her lap sadly, wishing she could help her. However, she knew she'd be leaving eventually and Ivy would be abandoned all over again. She took a deep breath to compose herself so Ivy wouldn't have to see her cry. Rosie wanted to be the one in control tonight; she needed to be strong because as they days went on, the police and Batman would be closer and closer to tracking down Joker. Now that Harley was searching for him, odds were the process would go much quicker.

"There's a reason why I'm in therapy," Rosie gave her a half smile.

"Rosie, we need to talk," Ivy finally decided. "I know you'll have to go home soon."

"I know," she whispered.

"I don't want you to think you're hurting my feelings by going back. I want you to go back and live with Barbara so you can live a normal life," she explained. "I overheard Harley putting pressure on you to stay."

"I'm going to figure something out," Rosie's voice shook. "Because I'm not going that long without seeing you again. I need you in my life. I mean, nobody else picked up on those vines in me," she looked up at Ivy with tears in her eyes. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore and one escaped from her eye.

"Don't cause any trouble," Ivy warned her.

"It's not fair," she murmured when Ivy laid her down in the bed.

"I know it isn't," Ivy whispered and pushed some of her hair back.

"I was chosen to read my essay from school at a charity event. Maybe my essay will change people's minds," she said optimistically.

"Maybe it will," Ivy allowed Rosie to cuddle up against her, similar to when she was eleven and would join her in bed on weekend mornings. "Sweetie, don't get your hopes up."

"I'm not going to give up," Rosie promised. "I'm going to do everything to see you again, even if I have to sneak off from time to time."

"And give Barbara a heart attack? I don't think so," Pamela said gently. "Now that Harley's out there looking for him and Selina has that list, I think Joker will be found soon. And I think tomorrow will be the day you do go home and I go back to Arkham."

"This won't be the last time we see each other," Rosie said confidently. "Please don't give up hope, okay?"

"Okay, Rosie."

Rosie and Ivy slept in, but got dressed once they woke up. Ivy had a strong feeling something would happen, especially since Joker was caught. Batman had sent him right to Arkham and Rosie knew Barbara was safe in the meantime. This meant she'd have to go home. She loved her home, but Pamela wasn't there and she wasn't as confident as she was at three or four in the morning the previous night. Rosie decided to make the best of her time and asked Ivy to braid her hair and put flowers in it. And so she did. Ivy braided the top half of her hair and strung purple flowers Rosie forgot the name of.

They eventually went out into the garden. Rosie helped her garden and tended to the various plants and flowers gently. She whispered to them like she used to do back in the days where she was forced to do this as it was the only way she had been able to socialize.

Ivy made sure to do all of Rosie's laundry and packed up her backpack for her while Roselyn looked at the picture of Barbara she brought with her. She was excited that she'd see her again and she could apologize for everything. At the same time, it meant she was leaving Pammie again. Rosie wasn't sure if she could handle it.

The two made an apple pie with natural ingredients, the apples coming right off of the apple trees from the garden. Both knew they wouldn't get the chance to eat the pie, but Rosie had a lot of fun making it. She obviously wasn't the best baker and Ivy had to do the harder tasks. Rosie got to put the caramelized apples in the pie. The whole kitchen smelled like apple pie while it baked.

Poison Ivy went all out and made an amazing dinner with the ingredients she had on hand. They forced themselves to forget the inevitable and enjoyed their dinner. Rosie couldn't remember the last time she willingly ate so much and enjoyed it. They were going to cut into the apple pie soon. But they never did, as predicted, because at around nine at night Batman entered the premises according to Ivy's plants. Roselyn gripped Ivy's hand when Batman came in through the front door which Ivy left unlocked on purpose. Commissioner Gordon wasn't far behind the caped crusader.

Ivy picked up Roselyn's backpack without breaking eye contact with Batman. Gordon went to move forward, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The old man was annoyed, but he allowed Batman to call the shots when one of the dangerous criminals was around.

Ivy helped Rosie put on her backpack even if she didn't need it. Green eyes met green. Ivy stroked Rosie's hair. "This is it," she said. Rosie wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Batman, Gordon, and the other officers who had entered. "I want you to be good and remember to stay in school. I know it's tough out there, but if it ever gets too hard and things seem like they're spiraling out of control," she paused for a moment and wiped tears off of Roselyn's cheeks. "Remember Barbara is there for you and you have to tell her what's going on. And…and I'll always be rooting for you, even if I'm not physically there." She wiped more tears off of her face. Rosie wondered how Ivy wasn't crying when it was obvious she was upset. "Don't cry, sweetie."

"This isn't the last time I'm going to see you," Rosie hugged her tightly. "It's not goodbye. I'll figure something out, I promise."

"I love you, Roselyn. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

"I won't," she promised. "I love you, too." Ivy kissed the top of her forehead and turned her towards all of the officers and Batman. She put two hands on her shoulders, pointing her towards a particular direction. Roselyn's eyes lit up and suddenly became happy because Barbara was there and she held out her arms for her.

"Go," Ivy said into her ear. "And remember she loves you and she'd do anything for you." Roselyn didn't have to be told twice as she ran into Barbara's waiting arms. Barbara sat in her electric wheelchair, the model that had the height adjustment so she was about the same height as Rosie. Her arms were pretty strong and she lifted the brunette up onto her lap even if Rosie thought she was too big.

"I'm sorry," Rosie said. "For everything."

"It's okay. Nothing was your fault," Barbara assured. "I'm so happy to have you back. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too," Rosie replied, meaning every word.

"Promise me if anything like this happens again you tell me right away before running off like that," Barbara said gently, but it was definitely something Rosie didn't have a say in. Ivy had given her the same advice, though, and she was going to listen. Next time Joker or anyone hurt her or threatened her, she'd tell Barbara immediately.

"I promise," she smiled.

"Let's get going, Pamela," Batman said and began to escort Ivy out. Rosie looked towards them and hopped out of Barbara's lap.

"Wait!" she said. Batman had the red head handcuffed even though she wasn't putting up a fight. He held onto her shoulders too tightly for Rosie's liking. She looked up at the frightening man and swallowed hard, hesitating slightly before she spoke up. "Can I come with you to…to bring Pammie?" she couldn't say _to Arkham Asylum_ even if it was the truth. She noticed Gordon shake his head in disapproval in her peripheral vision.

"Roselyn," Ivy said. "You go home, okay? There's no need for you to come with me to Arkham."

"But…" she started, shocked Ivy would be the one to say no.

"She's right," Batman said in his all too familiar brooding tone. Roselyn was ready to fight back except Ivy gave her that warning glare that told her she better not make a scene out of this, so she stepped back and just nodded. Batman forced Ivy out of her home and the police began to leave the premise. Rosie left with Barbara who was quiet until they got in the police car Jim was going to drive them home in.

"Listen," Barbara whispered to Roselyn. "This isn't the last time you'll see her. We'll figure something out." Roselyn smiled and didn't add to the conversation. After all, she didn't need James Gordon to find out what Barbara was planning yet.

* * *

Poor Ivy having to give up Rosie again :(


	18. Chapter 18

Roselyn woke up after having a good night's sleep in her own bed. She was actually surprised at how well she slept despite the circumstances, but she was thankful for it. She felt pretty optimistic she'd see Pammie again so she didn't dwell on that too much. In the back of her mind, she knew it was unlikely, but it seemed like she had more of a chance with Barbara. Maybe this time she'd have more luck.

She was surprised to see James Gordon there sitting at the kitchen table interviewing his own daughter about the events of the previous night. Rosie sighed inwardly and decided to get dressed so she didn't have to deal with it later. She had a feeling it was going to be a long morning of questioning. She didn't feel entirely comfortable talking about it, but she knew she had to get it done and over with.

When Roselyn finally emerged from her room dressed and ready for the day, she wasn't expecting to have to go down to the police station for questioning. So there she sat in front of Detective Harvey Bullock, one of her least favorite people. She didn't know why he always had to act as if he was the best thing to ever grace Gotham, but that was just the vibe she got. She requested Barbara sit in there with her, but it was against the rules as they didn't want a "biased" story.

He asked her to start from the beginning. And she did. She talked about that awful Saturday night that changed everything. She even forced herself to mention the graphic photographs and was glad Barbara wasn't hearing this. She mentioned the bullying at school which didn't help the entire situation. She explained how it made her feel lost and alone. She told him about the harassment from Joker up until that awful night where she was forced to tell Barbara she hated her. She cried when she told him about this part. Bullock genuinely looked like he felt bad for her and he encouraged her to keep going. And she did. She explained how Harley Quinn took her to Poison Ivy rather than to Joker.

Roselyn was surprised when Harvey asked her to describe her time at Ivy's. She shrugged and decided to talk about the good times she spent with her. When she was finished, Harvey paused for a moment. "I want you to honestly answer this question. You ready?" Rosie nodded. "You didn't mention anything about those bandages around your wrists. Why are they there if you didn't get them from Joker?"

"I was stupid a while back. It's no secret I'm part plant. Barbara and I used to go to Pammie's old greenhouse and I'd tend the plants. I took some vines and let them attach to me. One in my back and one in each wrist. Turns out they were slowly sucking away nutrients from me and I had no idea. Pammie had to remove them by freezing them so they aren't there anymore," she explained.

"Are you sure that's it? She didn't harm you in any way?"

"Of course not!" Rosie exclaimed. "Pammie would never hurt me."

"And you promise those aren't cuts from any self-harm?"

"I never cut myself," Rosie said. She carefully took the bandage off one of her wrists and showed him where her vine used to come out from. "See?"

"Just had to make sure," Harvey actually smiled at her. "You're free," he said. Roselyn didn't hesitate to get up from the chair, leave the windowless interrogation room, and find Barbara sitting by a monitor that had viewed the room she was just in.

"Shit," Roselyn swore. Barbara couldn't even find her voice to reprimand her for her language. "You heard everything?" She nodded. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Barbara said in barely above a whisper.

"Roselyn's a strong girl to go through all that, huh?" James said, steering the conversation away from the photographs.

"You really think so?" Praise from him was pretty rare since he had the tendency to compare her to Poison Ivy. Rosie didn't think that was a bad thing, but the way he said it was awful and made Ivy sound like a monster.

"I know so," he said and smiled warmly at her. "Let's head over to my place and we can have some lunch." He was trying to take their minds off of it. For Rosie, it was working as she had been able to get the pictures of Barbara out of her mind. Barbara, on the other hand, was rather quiet and reserved. She probably couldn't get over the fact that Rosie had seen her naked and suffering.

When they got to Gordon's home, he was being unusually nice to Rosie. He asked for her help in the kitchen while he told his daughter to relax since she hadn't really since Roselyn went missing. Jim prepared the sandwiches while she set the table. She went back into the kitchen to grab the potato salad when she decided to bring it up. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she blurted.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she stated. "We never get along like this."

"I got used to you being around," Jim shrugged. "And when you weren't, I will admit I missed you."

"You missed me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, you are a pain in the ass sometimes. But you're still family," he affirmed.

"Seriously?"

"Listen, Roselyn, Barbara showed me what those bullies said when she got into your phone. All I could think of was how could someone treat anyone like that, especially my own family? And then it hit me. Took me two long years to realize it, but you're my granddaughter."

"You mean it?" she asked, green eyes shining.

"I do," he nodded. "It was really hard for me to think of you as my granddaughter at first."

"Because I'm half plant," she stated.

"Actually, no. You probably don't really think about it, but Barbara's twenty five. Think about the age difference between you and her." Rosie tilted her head in confusion. "She's only twelve years older than you. That means she wasn't even your age when you were born. I expected she'd have kids around now, but I never thought she'd adopt an eleven year old when she was twenty three."

"Huh," Rosie said. "I never thought of it that way."

"That's all right," James said. "Why would you?"

"Is Barbara mad at me?" Rosie finally questioned. "I didn't know anyone was listening. I didn't mean to say all that stuff about the picture."

"That was…a hard time for both of us," James said calmly. "I think she's probably embarrassed that you saw her exposed like that."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah," Jim said without a second thought. "She will be. Why don't you go tell her lunch is ready? I'll bring the rest of the food out."

"All right," she said nervously and made her way into the living room where Barbara was looking at an old photo album she must have taken off one of the shelves. Rosie sat beside her on the couch and silently looked at the pictures with her. "Is that you?" Rosie asked her and pointed at the three or four year old jumping on a trampoline. Barbara nodded and turned the page. "I'm really sorry," she finally said. "If I knew you were listening, I wouldn't have explained all that."

Barbara took a deep breath. "Don't be sorry," she said in a soft voice. "None of this was your fault and you told Bullock the truth, which is very important." She paused. "What did you think…when you saw them?" Roselyn knew she was referring to the pictures Joker showed her. "And I want the truth."

Rosie wasn't about to lie to her; she was going to tell the truth. "At first, I was just really scared," she admitted. "Seeing my…mom like that was just…" She wouldn't cry this time. She was going to be strong and she wouldn't let Barbara see her cry about this. "And then I thought…"

"What did you think?" Barbara pressed.

"I thought it was sad that you couldn't walk anymore because you were shot. To make things worse, he documented it and he kept those pictures. And then I started to feel really bad for you."

"That's why you didn't tell me you were being bullied in school," Barbara looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe," Rosie shrugged. "But I don't think I would've told you anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because when you really start to think you're nothing, it's hard to realize people can help you. I also thought you didn't need to be bothered with it because, well, you had already been through so much…"

"What he did to me was awful, I will agree," Barbara nodded. "I want you to understand that I'm not weak. I can help you when things get bad, Rosie. I want you to believe that."

"I never thought you were weak," Rosie said quickly. "I didn't want to be a burden. It was really stupid. But Pammie told me to tell you stuff when things get bad. I think she really likes you."

"Poison Ivy likes me?" Barbara asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she really does," Rosie smiled. "You know, my life sucked, but it was totally worth it if it meant I got both of you. Even though Pammie's not here right now, I know if I ever need her, she's there."

"You're something special," Barbara said genuinely.

"No," she said as she stood up. "I'm just lucky." Barbara smiled and lifted herself into her chair following Rosie to the table for lunch.

* * *

The commissioner finally accepted Rosie. Happy times!


	19. Chapter 19

Barbara was about to leave for work a couple of nights later. Roselyn wasn't happy about this since she wanted her home with her, especially at night. Joker was locked up in Arkham but he proved he could easily break out and be free for quite a while without anyone realizing it as long as he returned by morning. Although Selina was with her, she didn't want Barbara to go out on her own without her. She had been attached to her practically at the hip since she came back home. Rosie rushed over to Barbara to stop her and stood in front of the door before she could get to it. "Don't go," Rosie pleaded.

"Honey, I have to go to work," she responded. "I can't keep taking days off."

"Then tell me exactly where you're going," Roselyn said. "I realized I don't know where you work so if something were to happen to you, I don't know where I'd need to go."

"Nothing bad will happen to me," Barbara assured her, completely dodging Rosie's demand.

"How do I know that?" she queried. "And don't ignore me. I want to know where you work," she folded her arms across her chest. She studied Barbara who turned around to look at Selina who simply just nodded. Rosie was confused when Barbara turned back towards her.

"Okay," Barbara said. "You can come with me to work tonight."

"Really?" Rosie asked excitedly. She couldn't wait to find out what Barbara did for a living. She assumed it would be some really cool top secret FBI job or something.

"I think it's time I shared my secret with you," Barbara replied.

"I think I'll head back home then," Selina said.

"Sorry you had to come all the way here for nothing," Roselyn gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, no problem. If you need me, give me a call," Selina said before she left through the front door after Rosie stepped aside and said goodbye. Barbara instructed Roselyn to pack a few things as she would be staying the night there. Excited, Rosie packed up her journal and pen so she could document everything she found interesting. She also grabbed a blanket as Barbara told her she might find that it'll be a long night since she wasn't used to staying up all night. Rosie eagerly followed Barbara outside where they caught a taxi and were driven to a random store. Rosie was confused. There was no way Barbara was bagging groceries.

She was even more confused when she found herself walking blocks and blocks until they went down a hidden pathway which led to the abandoned clock tower. Barbara scanned her eye and the door opened for her. Rosie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face; Barbara was a super-secret agent working from the inside. She followed her closely and the door shut quietly behind them.

Roselyn went into an elevator she wouldn't normally trust since it looked rusted and about to collapse. She was shocked that it worked smoothly despite what it looked like. She still kept quiet because she couldn't find her voice. They got out of the elevator and Rosie was confused when she saw a normal looking run down area. However, when Barbara triggered something (Rosie had missed the exact book she lifted), computers and monitors seemed to have come from nowhere. The whole room transformed into something she had only seen in movies!

"I just knew you had to be someone important," Rosie looked around in awe. "But don't you work with more people?"

"Not in here," Barbara replied with a small smile.

"Doesn't it get a little lonely?" Rosie asked.

"Not really. I'm in communication with people all night." Roselyn was about to ask who until one of the large monitors displayed Batman who didn't look too pleased.

"Oracle," he said. "You're late." Roselyn gasped, her green eyes wide looking back and forth between Barbara and Batman. So Barbara was the mysterious Oracle that had been rumored to exist? She couldn't let the shock leave her features and she didn't really pay attention to the conversation between Batman and Barbara, or should she think, Oracle.

"That's not how I wanted to tell you," Barbara said to her.

"You work for Batman?" Multiple thoughts rushed through Rosie's head. She wondered if Barbara only adopted her because Batman wanted to keep an eye on her and away from Poison Ivy. She began to think Barbara was coerced into this without actually wanting a child. She did remember Gordon mentioning the small age difference between herself and Barbara. Why would someone in their early twenties want to ever adopt an eleven year old? Roselyn wondered if Barbara reported to Batman and gave him updates. This also meant Barbara knew Ivy wasn't in Arkham and kept it a secret from her. Rosie found she wasn't really angry, but she was hurt.

"I know what you're thinking," Barbara said quickly and she shut off the monitor.

"You should've just let me stay with Pammie," Rosie's voice cracked and she took a few steps away.

"Roselyn, can I explain? I promise you everything you're thinking right now is wrong."

"You knew I didn't like Batman. Why would you even adopt me?"

"Honey, the first time I met you when you were in Arkham, I felt a strange connection to you. I have no idea how to explain it. And when I was told you were up for adoption, I didn't hesitate to adopt you because I wanted to give you a good home and make sure you were happy," she explained.

"Then you probably know all about Tim, huh?" Rosie murmured. "Since you work for Batman and all. I'm assuming you know Tim's Robin," she didn't make eye contact and kept her eyes trained down at her feet.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"He slipped up when he was Robin and called me Rose. He's the only person that's ever called me Rose before," she shrugged.

"It was actually Tim who approached me," Barbara admitted. "He asked me if I would consider adopting you so you wouldn't have to move away. I was more than happy to give you a great life. It wasn't because Batman wanted you to stay close, Rosie. I promise you that. I'm not reporting anything about you to him."

"You don't regret it?" Rosie questioned. "Because I understand if you do. I never really thought about it, but you're not that much older than me and I do call you mom when I talk about you to my friends. Or, at least, when I had friends."

"I don't regret anything in my life, including you. You're the best thing that's happened to me, you know."

"Really?" Rosie couldn't help but smile.

"Really," she confirmed. "It's nice to come home and someone's there. I think I was getting a little lonely before you came to live with me," she paused. "I know it seems like you don't have any friends, but you've still got Tim and a bunch of people who still care about you and love you. You'll make more friends when you go to high school."

Roselyn didn't really want to think about the inevitable that was high school. If it was up to her, she'd never go to school again so she wouldn't be bullied like that again. She didn't want to go to a school where even the teachers and administration didn't care about her. "Can you tell me what made you want to do all this and become Oracle?" Rosie decided to ask her. She wanted to learn more about her caretaker. She found this was a huge part of Barbara that hadn't ever been mentioned.

"When I was nineteen, Joker shot me," Barbara started. "So I couldn't…" she trailed.

"Couldn't what?" Rosie queried.

"I couldn't be Batgirl anymore."

"Whoa, you were Batgirl?" Rosie's eyes went wide with shock. For some reason, she couldn't picture Barbara running around Gotham and beating up bad guys; it wasn't because she was in the chair, either.

"I was." She pressed a button and revealed a Batgirl costume which was encased in glass, similar to what Rosie saw in museums Barbara brought her to when people wanted to preserve something. Roselyn walked over to the glass and looked at the black and yellow costume. Rosie hadn't been such a huge fan of Batman, but she had heard some pretty cool stories about him, Batgirl, and Robin. "Joker rang on the doorbell at home and I answered it. That's when he shot me. Not because I was Batgirl, but because he wanted to break my father mentally. I was really depressed about the whole thing. But then I realized I could still be useful and use my other talents to help out and fight crime."

"Dick says you have a photographic memory. Is that true?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I remember pretty much everything."

"So you're like a genius," Rosie stated matter-of-factly.

"Technically yes, but I don't go around saying it," Barbara was beside her now looking up at the Batgirl costume.

"How did you start working with Batman?" Rosie queried. "I doubt he came up to you and handed you a costume."

"He didn't," Barbara said. "I wanted to work alongside him. I didn't really give him a choice," Barbara replied. A thought suddenly popped into Rosie's head.

"Then that means if I say I want to be homeschooled and work here with you at night, you'd have to let me," she stated.

"Roselyn, you are not getting involved with all of this."

"Why not?" Rosie queried. "You did."

"I was older than you," she pointed out.

"Tim was Robin when he was my age," the girl countered. "And before you say it, I'm never going to have a normal life because I'm not normal. No matter how many times you and Pammie both tell me I deserve a normal life, it's not going to happen."

"Don't think like that, honey," Barbara gave her a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to baby me. I'm just being realistic," she said. "I'm never going to have what either of you want for me because people will never fully accept me. Some people will, but most won't. I mean, think about it. People are still racist and hate people because of their sexuality. If humans still hate other humans, there's no way I'll actually ever be fully accepted as half plant."

"You're really smart, Rosie," Barbara said. "I forget you're not that eleven year old I adopted. You're growing up really fast right now," she smiled.

"I can be even smarter if I'm home schooled because I can go at my own pace like Tim," Rosie pointed out. "Please don't make me go to high school."

"Okay," Barbara finally said after a long pause.

"And I can help out here, too, right?"

"If you do, you can't tell anyone. I mean it, Roselyn. I let you in on a huge secret. I don't want you writing about any of this in your journal. Not even once. You don't mention it. You never tell a living soul about this," Barbara said sternly.

"Okay," Rosie agreed.

"You do realize we fight crime in Gotham," she started. "You realize you'll be responsible for taking in Harley Quinn and other villains."

"Yeah," Rosie nodded. "I don't really consider her family anymore."

"You considered her family?" Barbara queried.

"She was nice to me," she shrugged. "Nobody else was nice to me back then, so I was just kind of stupid."

"You were never stupid," Barbara said. "But you do realize if Poison Ivy decides to do something…" she trailed.

"You send me out to go get her," Rosie stated. "She'll never fight me. She'll probably listen."

"You can't, honey. She'll recognize you and make connections. She's very intelligent and she'll make the connections and figure out who we are. We're better off keeping you in here and you work behind the scenes. Okay, honey? It's not just for your safety. It's also everyone else's."

"Yeah okay," Rosie sighed. "She doesn't want me to be a costumed freak anyway." After Rosie said this, she laughed. Barbara just shook her head in amusement.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought."

Rosie looked down at her feet. "Batman may have taken me away from Pammie, but if he didn't do that, I wouldn't get to live with you. That, and he didn't force me to run away from home and want me to be his Daffodil," Rosie shuttered. "I feel like messed up stuff would've happened if Harley actually went through with bringing me there."

"Anything's possible when Joker's involved. Which is why you work behind the scenes with me. Much safer here than out there," she explained.

"This is really off topic," Roselyn began. "But do you sometimes wish you could walk again?" Barbara was silent and it was obvious she didn't know how to respond. Rosie knew she wished she could, but she didn't want to sound like she was complaining. Roselyn put her hand in her pocket, playing with the seeds in there. She decided to keep a couple of seeds with her at all times so she felt safer.

Rosie studied Barbara's face. She was really pretty in a different way than Ivy's shocking beauty. Rosie really couldn't wait until she was older because she felt she was in some awkward in between stage. She knew what Jason Woodrue looked like, though, and was afraid she'd start to look more like him as she aged up. She already noted her wire-like frame which was similar to his. She knew she somewhat had his mouth shape and her nose was a smaller version of his. She wondered how Ivy could look at her without being disgusted. She wondered how Ivy could stand to look at her even though she was Jason's biological child. "I would be lying if I said I didn't," Barbara finally said, shaking Rosie's thoughts from her head and refocusing.

"Maybe you could try," Rosie suggested.

"Roselyn, I can't even move a toe." She noticed Barbara's defensive tone and she had a feeling the woman was going to be short with her. It was a sore subject and Rosie almost wished she hadn't brought it up.

"At least let me help you try," Rosie said.

"Stop," Barbara said in a serious tone.

"Let me try," Rosie persisted and took the seeds out of her pocket. Her eyes glowed and strong vines sprouted from them, wrapping themselves around Barbara's legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a somewhat frightened tone. She was probably afraid she was being tied up in her wheelchair again.

"You'll see. Just relax," Rosie said. "Pammie helped me focus my abilities more. I have more fine control over them." One of Barbara's legs moved forward, the other as well, forcing her to stand up. Rosie let Barbara use her shoulder to steady herself. She didn't really need to since Rosie steadied her with her plants. She slowly backed away from Barbara who had a mix of fear and excitement on her face. She was actually standing! She hadn't been in this position in years. Rosie moved her hand slowly, making the vines move Barbara's legs. The look of awe and happiness on Barbara's face was all Rosie really needed to make her happy. Although she was draining her energy by using this fine control she had, she didn't care. She'd have to train with other things to strengthen this ability like the other things she had strengthened such as the mental connections she made with plants.

Rosie got the piercing headache she got when she used to make mental connections with the plants to eavesdrop on conversations. The fine control she had over the vines were mentally draining and she kind of wished she practiced more before helping Barbara walk. "Rosie, are you okay?" Barbara noticed she had her head in one hand as she held up her other arm to control the vines. Roselyn fought her pounding headache and rushed towards Barbara before the plants failed. She managed to catch Barbara under her arms before she fell. "You can put me down. I can get back on my own," she said. Roselyn gently helped her onto the ground. The brunette sat down on the floor and didn't even notice Barbara hadn't gone back to her chair but stayed on the ground with her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, her head still pounding. She laid her head down on Barbara's lap and closed her eyes. The woman combed her fingers through Rosie's hair and somehow that made her feel a little bit better.

"What happened?"

"I haven't done that too much," she said as her headache began to subside. "Pammie helped me when she said I should try to have more control over plants. I usually don't directly control plants. I tell them what to do, if that makes sense. What I just did was control the plants directly while being in direct communication with them. I get headaches when I try out new things I don't do often."

"Don't hurt yourself, honey," Barbara murmured. "Not for me."

"I have to practice more anyway so I'll get these headaches for a while," Roselyn said. "I have to strengthen it. Might come in handy. You never know, you know? And you've got to admit you liked it," she smiled, eyes still closed.

"I really did," Barbara said. "Thank you, Rosie. But please don't do anything that hurts you, all right?"

"I'll practice behind closed doors," she smirked. Barbara was going to respond until the computer started flashing an incoming call.

"Could you get that?"

"Yeah!" Rosie got up from her spot.

"Press the green button on the right." Rosie did that and smiled at Batman who was displayed on the monitor, not looking too pleased.

"Where's Oracle?"

"Coming!" Barbara said and wheeled herself over.

"I'm working with you now," Rosie proudly stated.

"I told her it's okay," Barbara said quickly. "She's not going to be going to high school, so this'll be a pretty good education for her on top of her home schooling, huh?"

"You can't just let her join. You don't have that authority," Batman said.

"But you can let anyone you want join," Barbara interjected. "Before you say anything, she already knows about Robin."

"He called me," she began.

"No names," Barbara whispered to her. "Only codenames when we're here."

"Oh," she said. "I want a cool codename."

"We'll talk about that later," Barbara promised in a whisper. "Come on, you didn't think she wouldn't eventually join, did you?"

"Earlier than I expected," Batman admitted. "Oracle, I need you to send me a blueprint of the sewers and also determine where Killer Croc is probably hiding down there."

"On it," she said quickly and began to furiously type on the keyboard. It all seemed so complicated, but Rosie hoped she could learn a thing or two. After all, she was beginning to consider herself Oracle's sidekick and thought about what she should be called; should she go with her plant theme or Batman's weird bird and bat theme? Or she could come up with something like Oracle, whatever that meant.

* * *

Well, Rosie was going to find out sooner or later. This was kind of a long chapter but I figured you wouldn't mind :P

Thanks again to everyone! There's probably going to be 22 chapters total of this.


	20. Chapter 20

Barbara Gordon sat at the same table as Dick Grayson, Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, and Tim Drake as they waited to hear Roselyn present her paper at the charity function hosted by Bruce himself. Rosie hadn't told any of them what her paper was even about; only her English teacher, who failed to show up due to how she had treated Roselyn towards the end of her middle school career, knew what her paper was about. She was anxiously waiting with the others. Only thirty minutes left for her to wait. Rosie was back stage with the other presenters who won where most of them were in high school. There was an intermission between presentations and they were currently waiting for the second part.

Barbara continuously checked over her shoulder towards the entrance of the function. "She'll show," Dick whispered to her. "If she doesn't, I have a bone to pick with a certain bat," he glared at Bruce. Barbara noted Bruce looking over at them, giving them a look to stop thinking whatever they were and nodded towards the doorway. Selina stood to greet her friend, Poison Ivy, who had been allowed out of Arkham for this specific event. Dr. Leland escorted her herself and a couple of Arkham guards sat near the door and windows.

Ivy wore a beautiful emerald gown which hugged her curves perfectly. Barbara felt a little bit childish in her dark blue gown because Ivy was just so shockingly beautiful and all woman. It didn't help Selina wore a dark red wine colored form fitting dress that made her look absolutely elegant. Barbara never felt close in age to Roselyn until that moment. She realized what her father meant when he had a long talk with her while Rosie was missing. He said she was more of a sister than a mother. It hurt to hear those words, but maybe they were true. She bit the inside of her cheek, telling herself to stop thinking nonsense. "Hello, Barbara," Dr. Leland smiled. "Do you want me to stay with her?" she questioned, referring to Ivy.

"No," Barbara shook her head. "You go sit with the other Arkham doctors. She'll be fine."

"What am I, a child?" Ivy said in an annoyed tone.

"I love you, too, Ivy," Selina hugged her. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, whatever," Ivy said and took her seat beside Selina.

"I'll see you later," Dr. Leland said after she made some small talk with Jim. She quickly left to go sit with her friends, probably thankful she didn't need to babysit Ivy all night. It was obvious Ivy wouldn't do anything when Rosie was there so nobody was particularly worried. Well, all except Bruce and Jim; that wasn't unexpected.

"Thanks for coming," Barbara said to Ivy. "It means a lot to Rosie."

"Yeah, I know," she huffed. "But thanks for making this happen," she mumbled. Barbara simply nodded and knew she wouldn't get Pamela Isley while other people were around. Those walls she built up around herself were pretty impressive and if she let them down, she wouldn't know what to do since they had been there for so long. Apparently, there were only certain people Ivy would let them down around including herself, Roselyn, Harley Quinn, and Selina. Her trust issues with men were apparent as there weren't any men she'd ever open up to as far as Barbara knew. It was actually kind of sad and she wished that awful Jason Woodrue hadn't tortured her. But then again, it was known Ivy was neglected growing up and had been closed off anyway, just in a different way.

The intermission was up and they watched more teenagers and adults read poems, short stories, and short essays. Finally, it was Roselyn's turn. Barbara watched as she was introduced and walked up to the podium. The lights were probably too bright and Rosie couldn't see any of them at the table. She hadn't told Rosie that Ivy would be joining them as it was meant to be a surprise. "Roselyn Gordon just graduated from the eighth grade," the man on the stage explained. Rosie's grades were high enough so that she could move on in her academics. She ignored what the announcer said and she only focused on Rosie who was wearing that cute purple dress with the white ribbon she helped her pick out a couple of days ago. "Now without further ado, Roselyn Gordon reading from her paper titled _If I Could Write to You."_ Applause roared throughout the room. Barbara clapped loudly, probably looking like that idiot parent who was too proud of her child. Well, she was, and she was damn proud of it. When the applause subsided, Rosie began her paper.

"If I could write to you, I would tell you how far I've come since we last saw each other. I would tell you that you are the reason why I know what happiness is. Before I met you, I didn't know what it was and never felt it before. Since I didn't know what it was like to be happy, I didn't know what it was like to be sad or angry. My emotions were very immature when I met you. You put up with my random mood swings I couldn't control and my nervousness when I wasn't sure what I was feeling.

"But the moment I sat in your lap, I suddenly felt happy and, something I never felt before, either- a sense of security. I felt so safe in your arms and on your lap that I just fell asleep. The only thing I felt before I met you was fear; I was terrified of everything. But I wasn't anymore because I had someone to protect me and I just felt safe.

"If I could write to you, I would tell you how much fun we had together during our short period of time where I had the wonderful opportunity to live with you. You were the first person to let me make choices. It was so overwhelming at first, and I feel a little bit silly now because choosing between the red shirt and the pink shirt shouldn't give anyone anxiety.

"You taught me there are people out there, nice people, who wouldn't hurt me like everyone else did for the first eleven years of my life. The ridicule, torture, neglect, and abuse I faced when I was younger, I think, was worth it if it meant I would end up right here in Gotham so I could meet you.

"If I could write to you, I'd let you know how thankful I am that you let me go so I could be adopted. If it wasn't for you, I don't think people would have noticed me and I would have been shipped off to another city where I would have been forced to start over again. So, thank you for giving me the opportunity, mommy, to live with my mom because I really love her and she really loves me, too," Roselyn paused momentarily to flip the page over. Barbara felt her eyes welling up with tears, unable to keep her eyes off of Rosie. She was so proud of her for getting up there and reading her paper which she knew wasn't easy for the girl.

"If I could write to you," Roselyn started again. "I would tell you I'm living a normal life, just like you wanted for me and you couldn't give me. I have a loving family, friends…" Roselyn trailed. She suddenly stopped speaking and looked out at the crowd. Barbara knew the lights were too bright, so Rosie couldn't see anyone. However, that didn't stop her from looking around at the audience. "Well, the loving family thing is true. But not so much the friends part." She had abandoned what she wrote.

"You see," she started up again. "Recently, I was bullied at school to the point where I was being pushed down the stairs, called some really bad names, and lost all of my friends at school. It didn't end at school; the cyberbullies posted on all of my social media going as far as to telling me I should be dead and I don't belong here because I am a human/plant hybrid." This got people murmuring around the room, Rosie unsure how to gain their attention back. Ivy, who sat on Barbara's other side, found Barbara's hand on her lap that had begun to twist and pull at the napkin she held. Ivy, still looking at Roselyn, took Barbara's hand and untangled it from the napkin and held it.

"I know you and mom want me to have a normal life, but it just isn't possible when people judge others for being different. It isn't fair, but that's life and I've accepted it. I'm part plant and most people won't be okay with it.

"If I could write to you, I'd tell you despite that, everything's okay. I have a really awesome family, my mom loves me, and I'm happy. If I could write to you, mommy, I'd tell you you're still part of my family and I hope I can see you again really soon." When she ended what had turned into a speech, the audience stood and applauded. She felt Dick wrap his arm around her and held her up so she wasn't the only person in the room still sitting. When the applause stopped, people quickly darted over to the buffet.

"It's a mob scene over there," Dick pointed out. "I'll make you a plate." Dick stood and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Selina promised Ivy she'd bring her back something since she knew the red head was antisocial when it came to people and it was a miracle she even attended this event. Bruce and Jim reluctantly left the table after Barbara told them she'd be fine sitting at the table with Poison Ivy.

"I'm going to go get Rose," Tim said to Barbara. "We're going to hit the buffet."

"All right. Just be careful. There's a lot of people," Barbara said to him. Tim just rolled his eyes before running towards backstage where he'd find Rosie.

"Before everyone gets back, thanks for making all of this possible," Ivy said in a quiet voice, afraid someone might overhear her.

"It's no big-" Barbara started.

"It is," Ivy murmured. "People don't usually give me a chance."

"Everyone deserves a chance," Barbara said. She thought about apologizing for not giving her one in the past, but that may bring up questions she couldn't answer. "Here, I made this for you," Barbara said and took out a large bag underneath the table which had been concealed by the table cloth. Ivy looked at her skeptically and took out a large photo album. Barbara had picked it out carefully, getting one that had a light and dark green design which looked similar to vines.

Ivy opened it up and her draw dropped when she saw pictures of Rosie. At the beginning of the album, there were pictures of Ivy with Rosie as well when the girl had been eleven. She got them from Ivy's old greenhouse and added them into the album. There were pictures of Rosie during her twelfth birthday which had been her first ever birthday party. It continued on until present day. Ivy didn't have time to look through the whole thing, but she had flipped through it to see what was there.

Ivy closed the album when Selina came back with two plates of food. "Where are the guys?" Barbara questioned with a smirk. She did this so Ivy wouldn't feel uncomfortable thanking someone else again.

"Oh, you know," Selina said. "Fighting over the last meatball even though more will come back out in ten minutes." She placed a plate of salad and fruit to Ivy and had a plate of salmon and broccoli for herself.

"Success!" Dick said as he, Bruce, and Jim came back to the table. Jim laughed at the two who had battled it out for the last meatball. He placed his plate and Barbara's on the table. Barbara smiled up at Dick and grabbed her fork, quickly stabbing the meatball with it and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks, babe," she laughed. Selina couldn't help herself and burst out laughing at the shocked, yet disappointed look, on Dick's face.

"You're getting your own food next time," he grumbled. His face lit up when she put the meatball back on his plate. "I was about to thank you, but then decided against it because you stole it from me." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I see you didn't get the meatball, darling," Selina cooed. "Maybe next time, hmm?" Bruce just took his fork and stabbed it into his steak glaring at his adopted son.

"We're back!" Tim announced. Barbara was going to greet them until she looked at both his plate and Rosie's in horror. The two had gone a little crazy at the buffet table. Rosie's plate had a disgusting amount of pasta, what looked to be at least two dozen meatballs (so that's where they all went), and large amounts of bread. Tim's plate held various cupcakes, cake slices, and cookies. Barbara knew she shouldn't have let them get their own plates. "Don't look at us like we're savages!" Tim exclaimed. "Rose and I are going to share the plates. We didn't want our desserts to touch our food."

"You realize you could have gone up for seconds," Jim deadpanned.

"We know," Rosie spoke up. "But we want dinner, dessert, dinner, and then dessert again," she said this as if it should have been common knowledge. "Pammie!" she said excitedly when she saw Ivy sitting there. She apparently didn't pick up on her horrified face at the amount of carbs Rosie and Tim were going to consume.

"Hey, Rosie," Ivy stood to hug her.

"See, told you we'd see each other again," she grinned. "Oh no, Barbara gave you the photo album. I knew there had to be a reason why she made two. Just don't look at it, okay? Went through a super awkward stage a year ago. I'm still going through it, but still."

"And I'm going to witness this so called awkward stage and every other weird stage of your life," Ivy smiled broadly when Rosie's eyes went wide with excitement.

"You mean…" she trailed.

"You get to visit me at Arkham," she announced. Roselyn went over to the commissioner and bent down to hug him in his seat as she knew he had been one of the people to keep her away from Ivy. Barbara didn't hear what he murmured to Rosie, but her smile said it all and she went back to Ivy to hug her again.

Barbara could tell Rosie was very happy as she went back to her seat and talked to Pamela after everyone congratulated her. Rosie didn't usually eat much unless she was in a very good mood which somehow increased her appetite drastically. Barbara couldn't look at the two teenagers inhaling food and eventually going back for seconds.

* * *

Seems like most of you enjoyed the previous chapter. Hopefully you like this one just as much :)


	21. Chapter 21

Roselyn knew she and Tim should have been way too stuffed to do anything but sleep. However, they were wide awake and had a ton of energy to burn which was why they went onto the dance floor with Dick when he suggested it since the teens couldn't sit still. The music was upbeat and fun, which allowed her and Tim to dance ridiculously as neither of them were the best dancers. Dick would occasionally twirl her around and jokingly go to twirl Tim, but the fifteen year old wouldn't allow it. Jim had finally loosened up and joined them. Rosie was surprised he could actually dance, but she wasn't as surprised when she found Dick wasn't bad, either.

Rosie noticed Selina was able to drag Bruce onto the dance floor. Although Selina grew up without a (legal) penny to her name, she looked like she belonged with the billionaire and fit the part perfectly. She was elegant and always seemed to look good no matter what she did, even when she slurped up a milkshake making obnoxious noises with Rosie and Tim that would have made anyone else look un-lady like.

This left Barbara and Ivy at the table alone. Rosie felt bad for them at first, but then noticed they were getting along just fine. "It's nice to have parents that get along real well like that, huh?" Tim pointed out. Rosie knew Ivy could have gotten out of her seat and danced with anyone she wanted to, but it seemed like she decided to stay at the table with Barbara and just talk.

"Yeah," Rosie smiled. "It really does."

"It was nice when Selina came to live with Bruce," Tim said over the music. "Maybe when Ivy's out of Arkham, she'll live with you guys."

"Doubtful," Rosie laughed. "But it would be nice." The two left the dance floor and went over to a vacant corner to talk. They were both starting to calm down from their intense sugar high and Rosie really hoped she wouldn't fall asleep at this event because that would be embarrassing. She wasn't sure when things started to get so embarrassing, but Barbara told her that was part of growing up. She wished this super awkward stage would come to an end soon.

"So, I heard you started working with Barbara."

"Yeah," Rosie nodded. "It's kind of fun doing all the behind the scenes work."

"If you ever want to head out west, you always have a place on the Titans," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Tim, but I'd rather not live in a huge T shaped tower where I can be found."

"Okay," he laughed. "But if you change your mind…" he trailed.

"I don't think I can move away. I'd miss everyone here too much. I kind of wish you'd stay here, too."

"I understand," Tim smiled. "But I belong there. It's nice to be the leader."

"I thought Starfire was the leader," she smirked.

"She just comes in once a week to check on us," he crossed his arms. "And she's not a teen anymore," he stuck his tongue out at her. The two decided to make their way back over to the table where Rosie kicked off the heels she insisted on wearing and changed into the flip flops she claimed she wouldn't need that Barbara packed for her anyway. She thanked Barbara and bounded after Tim who ran off somewhere as she chased him through the crowd of people. She was laughing and enjoying herself until she was pulled aside harshly and she gasped, too afraid to actually scream over the loud music to get anyone's attention.

A hand went over her mouth as she was dragged into a closet she didn't even notice existed. It was dark, but the man found the light switched. Rosie gasped when she looked into the face of the Joker. He grasped her wrists with both hands, demanding she look at him. She was speechless and tears fell down her cheeks because she was so scared. She began to panic and shook violently, trying to get away from him, but he was too strong. Her screams were muffled by the door and she doubted anyone could hear her because of the music and crowd of people. "Stop struggling!"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she cried.

"Now why would I do that, little Daffi?" he cooed. "You're supposed to come home with me."

"I don't want to go with you," she sniffed and stopped struggling altogether.

"Why not?" he asked incredulously as he produced his trademark smile. "You'd be a great little sidekick!"

"I don't want to be a sidekick," she hung her head.

"You have the wonderful opportunity to be my heir," he laughed.

"Why would you want me to be your heir?" she asked.

"You, my little weed, can do wonders with those powers of yours," he cooed. "Just think- having those terrible, awful bullies bowing down to you, begging for your forgiveness; they'd be begging you not to kill them. How much fun would it be to crush their windpipes, break their ribs, rip out their lungs…"

Rosie's eyes went wide in horror. Did she like the bullies? Most definitely not. But she had no desire to harm anyone in anyway, except maybe Joker himself. "Why are you so obsessed with me?" she whispered. "Can't you find someone else to bother?"

"Nobody else is quite the outcast like you, little Daffi."

"I already have a family that takes care of me," she defended. "I'm not an outcast."

"Oh please," he said and gripped her wrists even tighter causing her to let out a whimper. "The commissioner doesn't even like you. He's tolerating your existence just so you don't end up as an enemy to Gotham," he sneered. "Barbara is just doing her part to keep you out of your real family's clutches. She never really loved you, Daffodil. She's only doing what daddy dearest and Batman ordered her to. At her age, why would she even want a teenager?" She knew he was trying to get into her head and she wasn't going to let him. Tears fell down her cheeks as she listened to his logic, which actually wasn't flawed. She would have thought the same thing if these words weren't coming from Joker. "And the weed…" he began but stopped when her eyes glowed bright green.

One of the plants burst through the door and spun around his arms tightly; if they were any tighter, his bones would have snapped. He released Rosie and the girl bolted out from the closet as fast as she could. She had no idea how he was able to get out of those restraints she made with the plants, but he was tailing her, people screaming and gasping when they saw Joker.

She noticed he wasn't following her anymore and she was confused until she saw him go towards the table where Barbara sat, producing a knife and sliced the Arkham guards that approached him, along with some of the police. This charity event suddenly became a bloodbath; Joker laughed hysterically as he made his way towards Barbara. Rosie changed her direction, pushing and shoving past the panicking crowd. "Come over here, Daffi!" he shouted, the room had gone silent. Joker's goons held guns towards the crowd keeping them at bay. A large circle seemed to have been formed around Joker and Barbara. The people had stopped running around, but were obviously still panicking.

Roselyn bit her lower lip and went towards Joker who had the knife up against Barbara's throat. "You come with me, or she gets it," he warned. Roselyn wondered where Pammie was because she could stand a chance against him. The brunette controlled her breathing, attempting to remain calm through the ordeal. She looked to her left and saw a gun pressed against Jim's temple. Selina, one of the few people who could have stopped him, was being held down by a couple of Joker's men and she couldn't struggle because poor Tim had a gun to his head as well. Joker stabbed Barbara in the arm without any warning and Rosie wanted to cry when she heard her cry out in pain.

Something inside Roselyn snapped. Her eyes glowed and everything happened so quickly. The vines grew and grew until they were thick and could do damage. They wrapped themselves around the necks of Joker's men and knocked them unconscious due to the lack of oxygen. She pounced on Joker, some of the plants coming with her to slam him onto the ground. He obviously hadn't expected her to snap. Her green eyes still glowed and the vines held Joker down and knocked the knife from his hands. He only laughed at her before somehow pulling out another knife and quickly cutting through the plants.

It didn't take long for Joker to gain the upper hand as he ended up on top of her. She struggled and her plants came through to rip him off of her. She ended up on top of him again and a vine held a knife to his throat. She wasn't paying attention to the commotion behind her or Barbara who sounded like she was trying to remain calm, but failed. Nobody could do anything as she hadn't knocked out every single one of Joker's men. There were still some out there and keeping everyone away from the center of the circle. Of course, Joker was the better fighter as she didn't know how to fight and she never really had the upper hand. However, she was thankful Jim had managed to get away from Joker's men and tackled Joker away from her and pointed a gun at Joker's temple.

Harley Quinn, never too far away from Joker, grabbed Roselyn and held a knife to her throat. "If you harm Mistah J, she gets it," the blonde warned.

"Harley, let Roselyn go," Batman showed up. "You don't want to hurt her."

"She tried to hurt my Puddin'," Harley pointed out. "If she listened to him, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Batman had a hold on Joker now and odds were, he wasn't getting away from Batman. Rosie hadn't even noticed Batman must have knocked out the rest of Joker's men as they were scattered around on the floor, their clown masks actually a little scary. "I've had it with this little creep always judging me. Well, guess who's winning now?" The blade pressed against her neck and started to draw blood. Her breathing became erratic, terrified Harley would actually go through with it.

"Harley, put the knife down and let the girl go," Batman said as he had already knocked out the Joker when Harley was preoccupied.

"Why should I?" Tears were running down her cheeks and ruining her makeup. "I hate this girl. I want her dead!"

"Think, Harley," Batman said after she added more pressure against Rosie's throat. "Who else will you hurt if you do harm her?"

"Harley…" Ivy whispered. Selina held a hand on her shoulder so the red head wouldn't do anything erratic. If she did, she could kiss those future visitations goodbye and she most definitely did not want to miss out on the rest of Rosie's life. If she wasn't afraid of losing those visitations, she'd probably be pounding on Harley and starting the brawl of the century. The feeling of betrayal was evident in Ivy's eyes as she looked at Harley.

"You say Mistah J's bad for me. Well, maybe she's bad for you," Harley narrowed her eyes and continued to add more pressure. Batman knew if he did anything, she'd slit her throat before he could save her.

"Please let her go," Ivy pleaded. "I don't care if you're with Joker anymore. I'll stop bothering you about him. I'll never mention it again as long as you let my baby go."

"She's not even yours," Harley pointed out, her voice cracking as she started to cry.

"Don't take away my last chance at being happy," Ivy tried to talk her down. "Let her go," she demanded. Something in Ivy's voice made Harley throw the blade onto the floor and push Roselyn down. Rosie managed to catch herself with her hands before her face smacked into the floor. Nobody stopped Pamela Isley as she rushed towards Rosie. "I've got you," Ivy whispered when she hugged the girl.

"Is Barbara okay?" Rosie murmured as she let herself be held.

"They're taking her to the hospital," Ivy said. "I think I have to go back to Arkham now."

"Don't leave me," Rosie whimpered as the room cleared out of guests and the police came in to shut down the event. A couple of the officers came in to restrain Harley, but she wasn't putting up a fight anymore. Rosie looked up and saw the face paint had been smudged by her tears.

"I'm sorry, Red," Harley sniffed. Ivy simply ignored her and tended to the girl in her arms. Roselyn wondered if Ivy was going to give up someone she loved because she had harmed Rosie. She somewhat felt awful about being the reason as to why their relationship was over, but Pamela deserved better than whatever it was Harley gave her. The blonde never stayed where she could be truly cared for and loved. She had more than enough opportunities to leave Joker as Ivy provided her protection and a chance to get away.

"Roselyn," Dick said gently as he approached the two on the floor. Ivy had ripped her own dress to press against Rosie's neck. "Barbara told me to take you home for the night before she left. How's your neck?" Rosie didn't answer.

"Just a shallow cut. It'll heal fine," Ivy explained. "Rosie, it's time for you to go home."

"No," she shook her head and buried her head against her.

"This isn't goodbye," she reminded her. "You can come visit me."

"Joker's just going to come back," Rosie sobbed. "And he's going to hurt Barbara and he's going to hurt me."

"He's not coming after you again. I promise," Ivy rubbed her back. "I will make sure this will never happen again. You and Barbara are going to be safe," she assured. "But to make that happen, I have to go back to Arkham. You can come visit me whenever you want, okay?" Roselyn nodded in understanding. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"Okay," Roselyn sniffed.

"Love you, flower."

"Love you, too," Rosie said and stood with Ivy's help. Her neck wasn't bleeding anymore and she was thankful Harley hadn't pressed that knife any harder. She gave Poison Ivy one last hug before leaving with Dick Grayson. He explained to her that Jim went with Barbara to the hospital so she wasn't alone. She was probably going back to her father's house for the night. Dick said he was going to stay with her as well as Tim who took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It'll be okay, Rose," Tim told her. "Everything's going to be fine."

Later that night, Tim was supposed to sleep on the couch while Dick took Barbara's room. Tim broke the rules and made his way into Rosie's room where he laid down beside her and took her in his thin, but strong, arms. She didn't say anything as she snuggled up to him and cried.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone! One more chapter after this :)


	22. Chapter 22

Roselyn was at the clock tower with Barbara and had learned a great deal about computers and an abundance of software. She was showing a great affinity for using hi-tech equipment and had actually impressed Batman. She still was a little iffy about the man in the cape, but when she found out he was Bruce Wayne, she found herself not judging his other persona as much. He had sat down and explained to her about why he felt he needed to take her away from Poison Ivy. Rosie was old enough to understand as she wasn't that eleven year old kid anymore. She didn't necessarily like what he had done back then, but if he didn't, then she wouldn't have had the opportunity to live with Barbara Gordon and have a safe place to call home.

Although safe probably wasn't the right word after the whole Joker incident, at least she didn't have to worry about being left alone since Barbara wasn't an Arkham patient. It was nice to have the stability she provided. "Dodona," Tim said her codename into her headset. "Is it okay to go left?" He had come back to work with Batman for a short period of time and went back and forth between Gotham and Jump City.

"Yup," she said as she hadn't located any possible threats around the corner of the corn maze. She was so thankful to be working behind the scenes as going after Scarecrow in a corn maze seemed horrifying. She wondered how Batman and Robin weren't afraid and continued to trudge forward.

"Nothing around me?"

"Not at the moment," she confirmed.

"So, as I try to find something interesting in all this corn, how's life?"

"Not really the time," Dodona huffed.

"You sound a lot like Oracle," he joked.

"Haven't heard that one before," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on, D, I haven't really talked to you in a while."

"We can catch up later," she smiled. "Right now you have to focus on finding Scarecrow without-"

"Found him," Barbara announced. Rosie hoped she could be as skilled as her. It seemed as if her fingers flew around the keyboard and an answer randomly popped up. Oracle and Batman were so much more skilled than Dodona and Robin, but the four of them made a pretty good team. "R, I'm sending you B's coordinates. D, guide R through the maze and keep a look out for any trouble."

"Got it," Rosie and Tim said at the same time which caused them to snicker. Rosie pulled up a new screen which had Batman and Scarecrow's locations. She had no idea how Barbara was able to track both Batman and Scarecrow at the same time while she had enough problems focusing on Robin. Rosie was currently the secondary watch while Barbara primarily kept an eye on everything. She hoped she could be as good as her in the future. She still had a lot to learn.

It took them almost all night due to Scarecrow's maze, traps, and fear gas, but the two men managed to bring him in to Arkham. Rosie and Barbara high fived once they got the confirmation Scarecrow was indeed locked up so the two took off their headsets after Batman told them to get some rest and be ready for the next night. The thought of the asylum always made the girl think of Ivy. She wished she didn't have to be in there with people like Scarecrow, Joker, and the rest of the criminally insane of Gotham. "Hey Barbara?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Pammie's ever going to get better?"

"It's hard to say given her track record," she replied truthfully. "But I've been talking with Dr. Leland and she has really good behavior. I was going to surprise you in the morning, but because of good behavior, she's allowed visitors so we're seeing her tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"Really?" Rosie's eyes went wide in excitement.

"Yup," she nodded. "And if she keeps this up and cooperates, she may be able to start over living a normal and productive life," Barbara announced.

"I hope she keeps this up! This is amazing!" Rosie said and stood up to give Barbara a hug.

"I try," Barbara smiled and hugged her back.

"You're the best!"

* * *

Ivy had made it incredibly clear to Joker that he couldn't ever go after Roselyn or her family again. She had done this by pulling his hip out of his socket and twisting it with her plants while they were in the rec room one afternoon. Harley hadn't been happy with her at all when Ivy did this and screamed at her at the top of her lungs. Ivy had turned to her, glaring at her, and said in a cold voice that if she didn't want her messing with Joker, then they better think twice before going after Roselyn or her family again. Her tone scared the blonde as they were all dragged out of the rec room and Ivy was brought down to solitary confinement which meant she couldn't have visitors for a month at best. She knew Rosie would be upset with her for this, but at the same time it had to be done so Joker wouldn't do anything to her again. If he did, the clown was dead, Ivy vowed; if Harley was involved, she could watch him die. She wouldn't harm Harley because watching her beloved clown take his last breath would be worse than death for her.

Poison Ivy had only spent three weeks in solitary confinement to her amazement and she'd be able to take visitors in another two weeks. She sat in the rec room feeling pretty happy about her life; Roselyn was safe and sound at home with Barbara and Barbara was actually a great parent to Rosie. She was genuinely happy Roselyn ended up staying with someone as open minded as her. She could tell Barbara's love for the girl was honest and she deeply cared about her well-being. Ivy would have preferred if she herself could have just kept Roselyn and would have lived a normal life for her. However, the world didn't work that way and here she was in Arkham yet again.

Ivy sat quietly looking through the photo album of Rosie Dr. Leland let her keep. It made her happy to look at it even though she missed a good two years of Rosie's life. Well, she wasn't about to miss too much again thanks to Barbara Gordon. "Hey, Red," Harley sat beside her. Ivy frowned and closed the photo album on a page that showed Roselyn enjoying her time with Tim, Bruce Wayne, and Selina Kyle on Bruce's yacht. She briefly wondered why Harley was in the rec room since the staff had made it so they wouldn't cross paths per her request. But then again, this was Arkham and the staff usually sucked.

"Leave me alone," Ivy said and turned to get up but stopped when a shaking hand rested on her shoulder to urge her to stay.

"Why…why do you care about her so much when she's Jason Woodrue's daughter?" Harley asked in a quiet voice.

"It doesn't matter who she's genetically related to," Ivy snapped.

"It's just…it doesn't make much sense to me. Rosie's a great kid and all, but," Harley trailed.

"But what?" she turned towards her with a furious look.

"I-I don't know," Harley mumbled. "I mean I didn't think it would be a big deal to hand her over to Mistah J. I could have been a great mom to her for ya, Red."

"Harley, you shouldn't be anyone's mother."

"Oh, and like you should?" Harley glared.

"I put Roselyn first," Ivy began as calmly as she could. She gripped the table until her knuckles turned white against the skin of her fingers. She couldn't believe Harley had the nerve to come up to her and basically say she shouldn't care about Rosie just because of where she came from. Sure, the memories she had of Jason were awful and she'd blocked most of them out and buried them deep in her mind so they wouldn't resurface. When she looked at Roselyn, she didn't see Jason at all. "I always put her first. You, on the other hand, would probably murder your own child if your Puddin," she mocked, "said to because you always do what he says no matter what. I guarantee you he would have killed her eventually if you brought Roselyn to him."

"But I didn't," the blonde pointed out.

"What do you want me to say? Fantastic? Well, here's some news, Harl; you helped cause so much chaos in her life and let Joker torture a thirteen year old mentally and emotionally. He bullied her to the point where she didn't think she should live at home with someone who really loves her and would do anything to help her!" Ivy stood up and slammed her palms on the table. It was obvious she was starting up a commotion. Dr. Leland had been passing by and entered the room and slowly approached the two women who were glaring daggers at each other. She hesitantly placed a hand on Ivy's shoulder and that one touch made her flinch, but reminded her she had to be on her best behavior to receive her visitations.

"Stop it! He was doing what he thought was best for her. She's not like everyone else. She's different like us and she belongs with us!" Harley yelled back.

"Rosie isn't an outcast like us," Ivy grit her teeth in annoyance. "She's a normal teenager and you almost took that away from her. How can you be okay with what you have done to her? What you did to me?" her voice shook. "I thought you meant it when you said you loved me. Every time I'd tell myself you'd leave him and stay with me because you said it was different every fucking time. But it wasn't." Dr. Leland had the guards usher out the other patients as she monitored the two women.

"I do love ya," Harley replied.

"Then why did you do this to me?"

"Because I love him," she began, but was interrupted.

"No. Not that. Why did you try to take away the best thing that has ever happened to me? I know you don't believe it, but she is my daughter and I did what was best for her. What is best for her is not what's best for me. I don't think you understand that at all and I wish you could just be mature for once in your life and clear that head of yours and just get it."

"If she didn't have those plant powers like you, I bet you wouldn't give a crap about her," Harley narrowed her eyes.

"The fact that she's part plant is irrelevant," Ivy pressed her lips together in annoyance. "You can't see past your own psychotic reality."

"I'm sorry," Harley finally cried. "I do love you and I'm sorry I did all this." Her accent was slightly faded as she spoke. "I'm so stupid. So, so stupid," she let her tears fall down her cheeks. Ivy didn't really know what Harley's diagnosis was, but if she were to guess, she assumed she had some kind of multiple personality thing going on. It was rare when it happened, but sometimes her Brooklyn accent wouldn't be as exaggerated and she'd sound more intelligent and tended to feel very guilty. She knew this Harley didn't mean to do any of this and she hoped she could get the other part of her to understand what she did.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like this again," Ivy said and dried Harley's tears on her cheeks gently with her thumb.

"I promise," Harley whispered. "Oh, Pam," her lower lip trembled before she burst into tears. Ivy wanted to bring Harley into a hug and she desperately wanted to believe Harley wouldn't do something like this again. However, she didn't want to be disappointed and see her put a knife to Rosie's throat again. She knew Rosie had been right and she did deserve better. She was slowly starting to believe that and she had somebody else in her life who truly mattered to her. As a parent, Ivy had to put Rosie first and as much as it hurt her, she was thinking she couldn't be in a relationship with Harley. It hurt and she still had feelings for her, but she needed to be a parent first. "What can I do?"

"Prove to me I mean something to you," Ivy said.

"Pamela, come with me please," Dr. Leland said to her. She was thankful to be removed from the situation at hand as it hurt her to leave Harley just standing there crying. The kind psychiatrist led her away and out into the vacant halls which probably should have had more guards on staff. She led her into a therapy room and Ivy was confused because she wasn't scheduled for therapy yet. When she entered, her eyes went wide with shock when she saw Roselyn and Barbara there apparently waiting for her arrival. "A few strings were pulled and we were able to get your visitations from being postponed."

"Pammie!" Rosie exclaimed and excitedly rushed over to her to give her a hug. Ivy returned it, the shock disappearing and the happiness soaring through her very core. She momentarily forgot about her relationship troubles with Harley and focused on her daughter.

"Hey, Rosie," she smiled and released her.

"I bet me and Barbara surprised you," she pointed out.

"You sure did. Hi, Barbara," she acknowledged the other woman in the room.

"Hi, Pamela," she replied. "I'm just dropping off Rosie."

"Barbara and I are going to hang out in my office," the doctor said which was the room right next door.

"You mean these visits are unsupervised?" Ivy queried.

"The worst that can happen is you try to escape, but Rosie here proved herself to be pretty tough. But it is supervised through that camera right there." Dr. Leland proceeded to point to the ceiling where there were cameras pointed towards all possible angles in the room.

"Are you saying she can handle me?" her eyebrow quirked up looking at both Barbara and Dr. Leland. Apparently, the redhead had become soft and didn't require supervision with guards anymore. This thought bothered her because people were supposed to be afraid of her, not feel comfortable leaving a thirteen year old girl in her presence. But the other part of her felt good about this because she proved to others that she can be trusted and she had a purpose.

"Pammie, you're not going to do anything," Rosie stated matter of factly. "Are you?" she suddenly wasn't so confident.

"No," she gave a half smile.

"Oh good," Rosie gave a heavy sigh. "Because I can handle you," she jokingly stuck her tongue out at her, hands on her hips and all.

"Well, we're going to go right next door. The room's going to be locked up so don't even try to leave," Dr. Leland said and left the room with Barbara who told Rosie she'd be back for her in two hours. Rosie nodded and plopped herself on the couch once the door shut and patted for Ivy to sit down next to her. The green hued woman sat beside Rosie and looked at her sternly.

"How is Barbara connected to Batman?" She noted how Rosie's complexion went white and her eyes went wide obviously telling Ivy her suspicions were right because of her body language. Rosie began to nervously twirl her hair which was pulled back into a half ponytail.

"Why would you think that?" Rosie asked too quietly.

"The early visitation."

"You were good so they let me visit," Rosie shrugged unable to look at her and suddenly found the ugly brown Arkham carpet rather interesting.

"I could have been a saint and that wouldn't have happened," Ivy pointed out. She wasn't really getting that much satisfaction from watching Roselyn squirm in her seat. However, there were too many things going right and nobody could pull as many strings as Batman. Even Bruce Wayne couldn't get this much accomplished in such a short period of time. There had to be a bat involved.

"I don't know what Batman did but he's always been interested in my case," she said, giving air quotes to the last word.

"Don't try to cover for her. Or yourself."

"I'm not," Roselyn defended. "Besides, Barbara's in a wheelchair. What do you think could possibly do anyway?" Rosie said in a low tone. "You think she's running around rooftops? And she's the commissioner's daughter who has connections to Batman; how do you know Jim didn't ask Batman for all of this?" she queried.

"I don't have any proof, but I think the connections you have to Batman have suddenly become deeper through her," Ivy said.

"I think you're just trying to pick a fight because you're acting like a decent human being and people are actually treating you like a person," Roselyn smartly pointed out. What made Ivy speechless wasn't contained in Rosie's words. Instead, it was the way she looked and she looked a little bit too similar to herself which made her a little bit uncomfortable. Rosie's eyes narrowed the same way hers would when she was annoyed. There was still something else about her that Ivy just noticed but she wasn't sure exactly what it was; perhaps it was the shape of her lips or maybe how Rosie's hands sort of looked like her own. Poison Ivy knew she was beautiful and everything about herself was attractive, but seeing her own features on Rosie was kind of…odd and somewhat confusing. After all, it wasn't like they were related in the slightest. Roselyn's hands were on her hips with her left hip jutted out. "I didn't come here to pick a fight with you. I came to visit you," she finished.

"I don't want to fight," Ivy said and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I'm really glad you're here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rosie smiled and Ivy noticed Rosie had the same mouth and lips she had. Why was she just noticing this now? Maybe it was all in her imagination. She was in an asylum after all. "I know it's weird to have a family when you've never really had a stable one before. I'm still in therapy and talking about everything that's happened to me."

"A…family?" Ivy asked, confused.

"Yeah," Rosie nodded. "It's not the most normal family, but you're part of it, you know. When you get better, Barbara said it's okay for you to come stay with us if you need to…or if you want to. You have a place to go when you leave here, Pammie, and you won't have to be by yourself anymore."

"Rosie," Ivy said to her. "I don't think I'll ever be cured because there's nothing to cure."

"Once you realize there is something to cure, then there'll be progress," Roselyn stood up and began pacing back and forth. Ivy remembered Jason Woodrue used to pace sometimes when he was thinking. And suddenly, Rosie looked more like Jason and her body type was definitely wirey enough to be Jason's daughter. _Why…why do you care about her so much when she's Jason Woodrue's daughter_ Harley's words echoed. Ivy had known for a couple of years, but for some reason it was really sinking in. This girl she thought of has her own daughter was a biological product of her old mentor who had done unmentionable things to her and created Poison Ivy and had left her to die that one night when his experiments went wrong. He had said he loved her, but he got up, ran away, and left her there when she really needed him. His daughter, Roselyn, could potentially do the same, Ivy thought. But would she?

"You know," Rosie spoke up again and stopped walking back and forth. "Dr. Leland thinks I'm good for you and thinks you'll get better faster with me here because you make the most progress when I'm around. But I really think I just make you behave better and give you a reason not to act out," she paused. "Why won't you just get better?"

"Because I'm not sick in the head!" Ivy exclaimed. "Harley is sick in the head. I'm not."

"How is Harley by the way?"

"She's okay, I guess."

"You miss her," it was a statement, not a question. "It's okay to miss her, Pammie."

"She almost killed you," Ivy pointed out.

"I know," Rosie murmured. "But I know there's something really wrong with her. I want the both of you to take Dr. Leland seriously and get the help you need. Keep an open mind and listen to what she has to say. I like Harley when she isn't taking me to Joker or doing something really stupid or maiming or killing people. I like when you're with her because you do make a really cute couple."

"You want me to be with Harley?" Ivy asked in disbelief.

"Not when she's so in love with Joker she does things to hurt you," Roselyn said. "And you shouldn't settle for the good times when things will be bad again." Since when did she need relationship advice? "You don't deserve to be treated like a second thought or a second choice, Pammie. Maybe someday Harley will get better, but if she doesn't, there is someone else out there for you. Barbara says there's a lid for every pot and I think she's right."

"Rosie, I promise you I'm not going to be in a relationship anymore that hurts me in any way. No woman deserves to be treated like a second choice." It was true, Ivy thought. She had to be a good example for Rosie because the last thing she needed was Roselyn bringing home someone who didn't treat her right because she thought it was okay. Thankfully, Barbara was in a normal relationship as far as she knew. Although Ivy didn't like men all that much, Dick Grayson seemed to be okay and Barbara seemed to be happy. Barbara never had any bruises on her, or so that she could see, and she had a stable mind. She was raising Rosie right just based on what just came out of the girl's mouth.

"Good," Roselyn smiled and holy crap that was _her_ smile right there. Was there a possibility that…no. That possibility was wishful thinking and completely irrational. Maybe Rosie was right after all and she had to get better in terms of hallucinating herself in the thirteen year old.

"Have you ever wondered who your mother is?" Ivy said without thinking.

"Like my biological mother?" Ivy only nodded.

"Not really," Rosie shrugged. "I already have two."

"How about before we met?" Ivy persisted.

"Pammie, I was born and kept in a test tube for over a year. Nobody was ever pregnant with me. Woodrue probably stole some eggs or…hurt someone to get them to make me. It's really all just a bunch of genetic information, anyway. I never really thought about it more than that." To Ivy, that made sense. But if it were her, she'd probably wonder what the person actually looked like. Her own mother wasn't really mother of the year and had neglected her as a child, but it was nice to know who she came from even if she wasn't a fan of her parents. "Besides, when you find someone and marry them, I'll end up having three moms so I don't think I'll need any more."

"Speaking of me getting married in the future, do you think you'll end up with your friend, Tim?" Ivy laughed at the look of disgust on Rosie's face when she said this.

"No way!" Rosie exclaimed. "That's just wrong, Pammie, why would you ever say that?" Ivy continued to laugh as Rosie protested this theory.

Barbara and Dr. Leland weren't listening to their conversation, but they could see what was going on through body language. She noticed some tension at first, but the two had fallen into an easy conversation. Time was eventually up and she had to go get Rosie from the room. She wished the visitations could be longer, but she wasn't going to argue further because she had angered people quite a bit when she demanded these visitations. It helped that Ivy had been on good behavior and Dr. Leland had been on her side.

Barbara entered the room and thanked Dr. Leland for everything. Rosie hugged Ivy goodbye and promised she'd be back. Barbara smiled at Ivy who returned it. Barbara wheeled herself out of the room with Roselyn not far behind. Once they left Arkham, they were traveling side by side at a slow pace since Dick was running a little late picking them up. "Did you have a nice visit?" Rosie didn't respond right away which made her frown. "What's wrong?"

"She still loves Harley," Rosie said in a flat voice.

"Falling out of love doesn't happen overnight," the redhead pointed out.

"Harley tried to kill me," she reminded. "She was part of Joker's stupid plan to hurt me and let's not forget about how much she still hurts Pammie."

"What exactly is their relationship?" Barbara asked.

"That's a good question," Roselyn crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "It's on Harley's terms. When Harley wants a girlfriend, Pammie's there and always takes her in."

"It's only when Joker kicks her out or beats her, huh?" Barbara already knew the answer. Harley Quinn was stupidly in love with the Joker and did anything he said. She let him do whatever it was that he wanted and she was okay with it. Their relationship behind closed doors was a mystery even though Harley would state he loved her and how much of a romantic he could be. However, the ex-psychiatrist wasn't exactly the most reliable resource.

"Yeah," Rosie confirmed. "So she uses Pammie when she needs her. Don't get me wrong, they have really good times together. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun when Harley was there. She's a lot of fun when Joker isn't around. But the moment she thinks about him, she sneaks out in the middle of the night. I've caught her doing that before. She didn't even say goodbye to us when she left," Rosie explained sighing heavily. "Pammie's all like don't let a man take advantage of you but she's always being taken advantage of and it's so annoying."

"I know it's frustrating," Barbara calmly stated. "They both have something mentally wrong with them, especially Harley. I don't think they're capable of seeing reason or making sense a lot of the time."

"I love my mommy, I really do. It's just frustrating to see her go through this endless cycle."

"Did you try to talk to her about how you feel about her relationship with Harley?"

"No," Rosie paused for a moment. "She thinks she's the reincarnation of Mother Nature. Like she _really_ thinks that, Barbara."

"I know, sweetie." Barbara wished she could stand up and bring Rosie into a hug, but she was stuck in that damn chair. She came to terms with her physical disability years ago, however, she still had moments where she felt like she couldn't do anything.

"I can't believe I put her on this pedestal like she was the most perfect person. Why do I remember her so differently? Why did I like her so much? Why do I still love her when she makes me so angry?" she cried.

"Rosie," Barbara took the girl's hands in her own after reaching up to brush away a few tears on her cheeks. "First of all, you know where you came from before you came to Gotham. Pamela was the first person to lift you up onto her lap and give you that sense of comfort and love. She took care of you when you didn't think anybody ever would. To me, that's special and I don't question why you love her. I never did. You were an eleven year old girl who never knew what it was like to be happy until you met her."

"I guess," Rosie said. "She thinks I'm like the daughter of Mother Nature. I know I'm weird, but that's _weird_."

"You know how my legs don't work?"

"That's random."

"Humor me."

"Okay," Rosie gave her a skeptical look.

"Getting Pamela to think the way we do is like trying to get me to walk. It isn't going to happen."

"But yours makes sense. You just can't walk, but you're still normal."

"But you understand I can't walk, right?" Barbara asked her and Rosie nodded. "It's harder to understand when it's going on in someone's head, but you need to understand she isn't capable of thinking like you and me. Rosie, she can't see reason and she can't suddenly get rid of her delusions because you want her to and tell her she's wrong."

"It's just so frustrating knowing she's probably never going to get better."

"I know, sweetie," Barbara said as she heard Dick pull up in the car.

"I'm not going to give up on her, though."

"Good," Barbara smiled.

"Thanks for everything," Roselyn said honestly. Dick waved at them before Rosie helped Barbara into the car on the passenger's side. "You're the best mom ever for doing all of this for me." Rosie folded up the wheelchair to put in the back seat. Barbara remained speechless and tears of joy welled up into her eyes. She was no Pamela Isley, but she was Barbara Gordon an Rosie saw her as a normal person; or probably as normal as someone with a photographic memory and worked for Batman could be. She hoped Poison Ivy would get better and be able to leave the asylum for good since it would be great for Roselyn to have both of her parents. Barbara had to stifle a laugh as she thought about the fact that she shared a child with Ivy of all people. Roselyn was a great kid and she couldn't wait to see what kind of person she would become in the future. Would she still work with her and remain in Gotham fighting crime behind the scenes? Would she fight crime physically and use her plant abilities for good? Or would she give up the whole crime fighter thing and become a doctor or a lawyer or a scientist? Only time would tell; all she knew was she was going to support her daughter no matter what she chose. Until then, she was going to enjoy her time with her family and get some pizza with Dick and Roselyn followed by laser tag.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks so much to the people who continued to read and support this story.

Rosie's name, Dodona, was one of the Greek oracles who was devoted to the Mother Goddess which is close to what Poison Ivy thinks of herself as (Mother Nature). Although she chose this code name, she realizes Ivy isn't really the woman she thought she was. Like most teens, she gets annoyed at her parents; she's more annoyed with Ivy rather than Barbara because Ivy has some delusions about herself and it's hard for a teenager to understand. In this chapter, Ivy starts to see some of her own features in Roselyn. Is she imagining this? I'd love to hear about your thoughts/comments in a review or PM.

Please feel free to review and comment on this last chapter. Thank you all so much!


End file.
